Bajo el techo del enemigo
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: El se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería a amar. Ella juro jamás volver a confiar en un hombre. Pero, por jugarretas del destino, ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, Bajo el techo del enemigo. InuxKag. Adv. Lemon.
1. Un nuevo trabajo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**||Bajo el techo del Enemigo||**

**Argumento:** El se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería a amar. Ella juro jamás volver a confiar en un hombre. Pero, por jugarretas del destino, ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, Bajo el techo del enemigo.

**01 – Un nuevo trabajo.**

El amanecer dio su aparición en la ciudad de Tokio. Un joven de cabelleras plateadas se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, disfrutando de la comodidad de su colchón y del ventilador frente a su rostro. Todo parecía ser perfecto para su día de descanso del trabajo, aunque en realidad no podía ser así. Un niño de 6 años entro corriendo a la habitación, y se subió a la cama del joven, sacudiéndole con fuerza.

_ Papa… vamos, es el ultimo día de clases – el hombre bostezo, y se sentó perezosamente en la cama, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. El pequeño ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela, lo cual era impresionante teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenia. Le acaricio la cabeza y se levanto.

_ Bien Shippo. Espérame en la cocina, enseguida iré a hacerte de desayunar – sonriéndole tiernamente. El niño asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. El joven alzo su cama, y se vistió cómodamente con unos jeans negros y una camiseta manga larga blanca, con orillas azules, para luego recoger su cabello en una coleta.

El nombre de aquel joven era InuYasha Taisho, de 22 años. Físicamente era alto, y de piel bronceada. Su cabello era del color de la plata, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención del chico eran sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Su hijo, el pequeño Shippo Taisho, era un niño de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera entre castaña y rojiza, rasgo heredado de su madre. Aunque había sido padre a muy temprana edad, nunca se dio por vencido, por lo cual estudiaba y trabajaba mientras el niño era cuidado por su abuela. Ahora finalmente, el había conseguido un muy buen puesto como diseñador grafico, y había podido comprar su propio departamento, para tener al niño con él. Como trabajaba en las mañanas, no tenía problemas para cuidar al niño.

Una vez listo, salió de su habitación y encontró a su hijo sentado en la mesa, esperando el desayuno mientras jugaba con un robot de juguete. Sonrió, no podía imaginarse su vida sin aquel pequeño corriendo por toda la casa. Camino a la cocina, y saco del refrigerador una bolita de chorizo, un par de huevos y dos piezas de pan blanco. Luego de largo rato tenia preparados dos lonches de huevo con chorizo, y le había entregado uno a su hijo, dispuesto a comer el otro.

_ ¿Saldremos de vacaciones este año? – pregunto Shippo entusiasmado. Todos los veranos, ellos salían junto a toda la familia Taisho de viaje a la playa, y regresaban después de dos semanas. Mas sin embargo, el ya había conseguido un buen trabajo y faltar a el únicamente terminaría echándole a perder todo. Negó con la cabeza.

_ Este año no podremos salir de viaje – dijo. El niño asintió sin ningún problema, y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

_ Pero te prometo que te llevare a pasear cada fin de semana – Dándole un mordisco al lonche en sus manos. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, InuYasha lavo lo que había utilizado, mientras el pequeño corría a su habitación por su mochila. Al terminar aquello, salieron del departamento, y se subieron a la moto del joven, dirigiéndose a la escuela primaria. Una vez dejo al niño, decidió ir a buscar a su amigo. Llego a un café, y entro tranquilamente, encontrándose con él en la entrada.

_ Vaya InuYasha, es la primera vez que me visitas en el trabajo – dijo aquel hombre.

_ No te hagas Ilusiones Miroku, necesito hablar contigo.

Miroku era un hombre de la misma edad que InuYasha, de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Era el dueño del café en el que se encontraban en esos instantes, así que casi siempre se encontraba en ese lugar. El joven asintió, y le permitió pasar a la zona de empleados, sentándose en una mesita que había ahí.

_ ¿Quieres un café? – pregunto. InuYasha negó con la cabeza. Permanecieron unos instantes mirando hacia la salida del local, viendo a la gente pasar. Aun era temprano por lo cual era casi imposible que llegara algún cliente, y los empleados aun no habían llegado.

_ ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?

El joven asintió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la caja registradora, sacando de debajo una carpeta azul con una foto en frente. La foto mostraba a una persona, difícil de decir si era hombre o mujer, pues llevaba el cabello corto y unos enormes lentes de lectura, vistiendo un suéter café con capucha. Mas sin embargo, su rostro parecía el de una mujer… o más bien un hombre demasiado joven.

_ ¿Quién es él? – pregunto.

_ Querrás decir ella – corrigió el oji azul, dejando al albino sorprendido.- Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Sé que me dijiste que querías contratar un hombre para ese trabajo, mas sin embargo ella es bastante buena con los niños, y necesita realmente el trabajo. Además, ella no tiene interés alguno en los hombres, por lo cual no te meterás en ningún problema.

El joven abrió la carpeta, leyendo los papeles que llevaba dentro. A juzgar por la información de la carpeta, y la que su amigo le había dado, parecía ser alguien que llevaría su trabajo a la perfección, sin ninguna queja.

_ Entonces llámala. Que venga aquí en este instante.

_ No es necesario, ella viene en camino. Pero creo que tardara un poco. Veras, ella es la hermana de Bankotsu…

_ No es necesario que lo digas, su nombre lo delata.

_ Y además, se encontraba en Kioto. Según tengo entendido, desde ayer salió de su casa. Como viene en camión, es posible que este aquí hasta la tarde.

_ Llámala de todas formas. Necesito saber si realmente llegara para hoy.

Miroku asintió y se dirigió al teléfono, mientras el reconsideraba aquello. No quería tener a una mujer en su departamento, aunque se tratasen de unas pocas horas… pues no quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Se había enamorado profundamente de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos, y ella había quedado embarazada. Al dar a luz al pequeño, se lo entrego al joven y los abandono sin decir nada. Eso había pasado cuando InuYasha tenía quince años. Aunque en veces se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella, al momento de tener al niño en sus brazos había preferido olvidarse casi por completo de ella, y dedicarse a su hijo, prometiendo que no se enamoraría, que entregaría su vida por completo a aquel niño, sin necesidad de una mujer. Había comenzado a trabajar mientras estudiaba una carrera técnica junto a la preparatoria, y al terminar esta… comenzó a trabajar de diseñador grafico. Más, sin embargo, ahora que su hijo salía de vacaciones, había tenido que buscar como loco alguna persona que se hiciera cargo de él mientras trabajaba.

_ Es misterioso. Dice que ya se encuentra aquí en Tokio. Le he dicho que venga al café… así que no debe de tardar.

Luego de esperar una hora, aquella mujer arribo al café, dejando sorprendido al albino. En la fotografía se veía aun más femenina de lo que estaba la persona que había entrado, y eso que estaba vestida de hombre. Llevaba puesto una camiseta floja con capucha de color blanca, y un short masculino de color negro. La capucha estaba sobre su cabeza, cubriendo casi todo su cabello, asiendo parecer que estaba corto. Sus enormes ojos chocolates eran cubiertos por un par de enormes lentes de armazón azul, y llevaba unas sandalias negras. Traía en sus brazos una maleta rosa con colgantes en forma de estrellas, conejos y dangos.

_ Un gusto. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – dijo la joven, sonriendo tiernamente, y finalmente dejando salir su lado femenino. Al ver aquella sonrisa, dejo de lado la idea de que parecía un hombre.

No podía creer que se encontrara en aquella ciudad. Hasta hace poco, había estado en Tokio, viviendo en un pequeño departamento de bajo costo, con pocos muebles y ropa masculina, hasta que recibió una llamada de su hermano, Bankotsu Higurashi, diciéndole que le tenía un trabajo en Tokio, como niñera. Había estado tan emocionada que se había puesto lo primero y más cómodo que encontró, y había hecho una maleta con la poca ropa que tenia. Al llegar a Tokio, recibió una llamada del uno de los amigos de Bankotsu, un joven de nombre Miroku, diciéndole que la necesitaba en el café "sengoku" para que hablara de negocios con su posible jefe, y había tomado un camión a su destino. Ahora, estaba en el lugar, siendo examinada por el oji azul y un joven de cabellos dorados.

_ Dime… ¿es verdad que tienes experiencia en niños?

Ella asintió.

_ Hasta hace poco, cuidaba de un par de niños que llevaban a mi casa. Aprendí con ellos, puedo siempre y cuando no sean bebes.

_ Y… ¿te gusta convivir con ellos?

Ella asintió nuevamente, esta vez con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.

_ Por supuesto. Los adoro, los niños son mi vida.

Siguieron entrevistando a la chica, logrando convencer finalmente al peli plateado. Ella parecía ser una buena mujer, y tenía una actitud maternal que fácilmente le permitiría convivir con niños, aunque no fuesen de ella. Un sonido en la habitación hizo alarmar a todos. Era una canción del tipo metal rock bastante sonora. La chica saco su celular de su bolsillo, que era de donde provenía la canción, y contesto el teléfono. Su sonrisa se esfumo por completo unos instantes después, y miro apenada a Miroku.

_ Joven Miroku…

_ Dime – le dijo sonriendo. El ya conocía a aquella joven desde tiempo atrás, pues en varias ocasiones había estado en casa de Bankotsu mientras ella estaba de visita. Había sido uno de los pocos que la había visto en apariencia femenina, mas sin embargo si le decía a InuYasha, sabía que terminaría rechazando que ella trabajara con él.

_ Mi hermano me ha dicho que le preguntara si me permite permanecer en su casa – dijo bastante apenada. El joven le había llamado diciendo que tendría que salir de Tokio y no podría hacerse cargo de ella. InuYasha miro a la joven realmente sorprendido… ¿le estaba preguntando eso a aquel pervertido?, ¿Acaso no sabía en qué lio se estaba metiendo?

_ NO – dijo InuYasha, intentando evitar que ella terminara metida en problemas.- No te gustara ir a casa de este pervertido. Vendrás conmigo…

No había pensado en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente quería evitarle a ella pasar un mal rato. Una vez analizo lo que había dicho, se reprimió internamente. El no quería tener a una mujer viviendo en su casa, mas sin embargo tampoco podía permitirle quedarse con él. A juzgar por el hecho de que preguntara aquello, era porque no tenía dinero para un hotel o un apartamento, y tampoco podía dejarla en la calle. Ella se alejo un poco, al parecer asustada.

_ ¿Cómo se que el pervertido no es usted? – se sorprendió realmente por aquel comportamiento. A pesar de haber aceptado trabajar con él, parecía tenerle miedo por alguna razón. Aunque, no sabía porque confiaba más en su amigo el pervertido si ya lo conocía, y por ende debería saber su actitud.

_ Por eso detesto a las mujeres – fríamente. Miroku miro a la chica, esperando que no se enojara por su actitud, pero en lugar de eso se alejo un poco más, con una mirada tímida y desconfiada.

_ Yo creo que si es mejor que se vaya con InuYasha. El tiene una habitación extra en su departamento, y yo no tengo nada. Además de que es muy peligrosa la zona en la que vivo.

Mintiendo. Mas sin embargo, no quería meterse en problemas con la joven si llegaba a la casa acompañado de su novia… siendo que siempre que pasaba eso, hacían cosas que podrían asustar o hacer enojar a Kagome. Ella miro nuevamente de pies a cabeza al albino. Los únicos tres hombres que tenían su confianza eran sus hermanos Sota y Bankotsu, y Miroku, pues había convivido con el tiempo atrás. Si él decía confiar en InuYasha, ella no tendría nada más que hacerlo. Respiro hondo, y termino asintiendo.

_ Bien… iré con usted.

**Que les parece. Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió de repente mientras veía Ouran host club por tercera vez… jejeje… aunque termine creando una historia completamente diferente a aquel anime. Espero les guste n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**16 / 06 / 12**


	2. Comenzando a trabajar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**02 – Comenzando a trabajar.**

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Se había jurado a sí mismo, después de la traición de la madre de su hijo, que jamás en su vida trataría de nuevo con una mujer. Y, en lugar de eso, llevaba en la canastilla de copiloto a cierta chica de cabellos azabaches y apariencia algo masculina de camino a la escuela de su hijo, para después llevarla e instalarla en su departamento. Le había más o menos prometido que podría permanecer en su departamento hasta que pudiera costearse uno, por lo cual no podía hacer ya nada.

Ella parecía emocionada mirando la ciudad, aunque ya la hubiera visitado tiempo atrás. Nunca había imaginado poder subirse a una moto, pues con la cantidad de dinero con la que contaba no podía costearse algo así. Aunque, era una manera de distraerse de la presencia del joven a su lado. De no ser porque no tenía dinero para conseguir un departamento, no lo hubiera acompañado. Conocía a Miroku, y el joven tenía razón, estar bajo el techo del oji azul únicamente terminaría haciéndola sentir incomoda, no por ella, si no por la cantidad de mujeres que tenia para él.

_ Pronto conocerás al niño. Créeme, no tendrás problemas con él, pues es bastante tranquilo. Aunque en realidad, no comenzaras a cuidarlo hasta el domingo, pues hoy y mañana no trabajo. – dijo sin quitar su mirada del camino. Era algo que había aprendido, pues como piloto si se distraía podía causar un accidente, y no quería meterse en problemas.

_ ¿Y qué hare hoy y mañana? – pregunto la azabache.

_ Eso depende de ti. Mañana lo llevare al parque de diversiones. Tú decides si nos acompañas o te quedas en casa limpiando…- el silencio los invadió unos instantes. No tenía para nada ganas de salir de paseo, nunca lo hacía. Comúnmente, se quedaba encerrada en casa leyendo o limpiando, puesto que no confiaba mucho en las personas.

_ Me quedare en la casa – dijo finalmente, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente. ¿Qué haría todo ese tiempo? No quería tener que permanecer mucho tiempo con el joven, puesto que detestaba a los hombres con el alma. A sus 19 años, nunca en su vida había tenido pareja… y todo por culpa del acontecimiento que marco su vida tiempo atrás. Tal vez, terminaría de cuidar al niño, de limpiar y regresaría a su habitación a leer o dibujar.

No tardaron en llegar a la escuela primaria, donde InuYasha buscaba visualmente a su hijo. Shippo se encontraba en el portón de la escuela, comiendo lo que al parecer era un helado. Al visualizar a su padre, corrió rápidamente, dejando caer el helado al bote de basura, y lo abrazo.

_ ¿Si iremos mañana al parque de diversiones? – pregunto emocionado. El chico sonrió tiernamente, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo.

_ Claro… te lo prometí, y nunca falto a mis promesas – cargándolo. Aquella actitud paternal había hecho sonreír a la chica. No se había imaginado que fuese un padre tan bueno, pues usualmente los que contrataban niñeras era para mantenerlos alejados de ellos. Sentó al niño al lado de Kagome en la carretilla, y le puso el casco… para luego regresar y poner a andar la moto. El niño miro confundido a la chica, examinándola con la mirada, para luego hablar con ella.

_ Mi nombre es Shippo… ¿Quién eres? – pregunto, con una mirada inocente. Ella sonrió tiernamente, acariciando su cabeza. Era extraño que siendo el hijo de aquel joven, tuviese cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, mientras su padre tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados.

_ Higurashi Kagome. Tu nueva niñera – sin quitar su sonrisa. El miro a su padre para saber si era verdad, e InuYasha lo miro de reojo, para luego regresar la mirada al frente y asentir. Había subido la velocidad de la moto, para llegar rápido al departamento.

_ ¿Jugaras conmigo? – le pregunto emocionado. Ella asintió sonriente, vaya que extrañaba tener a un niño bajo su cuidado. Luego de un rato, se pararon finalmente frente al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Subieron por el elevador, que tenía un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad mientras este subía. La muchacha se quedo todo el rato mirando el paisaje, mientras InuYasha miraba los números que marcaban el piso en el que se encontraban y Shippo los miraba confundido. Llegaron al octavo piso, mientras Shippo corría hacia la puerta de su casa, e InuYasha le seguía abriéndola para dejarlos pasar.

Al entrar, Kagome quedo completamente sorprendida de lo hermoso que era el departamento. Bastante amplio, de forma cuadrada. La puerta quedaba frente al enorme ventanal, decorado con unas enormes cortinas de seda blancas. A su derecha estaba la cocina y una habitación, que suponía era la del niño por las decoraciones que tenia la puerta. Del otro lado estaban otras dos puertas, que suponía eran otras dos habitaciones. Al no ver otra puerta, tomo en cuenta que cada habitación debía tener su propio baño. Junto al ventanal estaban un par de sillones blancos con cojines azules, y una enorme pantalla plasma que quedaba de costado a la ventana. Luego, cerca de la puerta estaba una mesa cuadrada de tubos metálicos y vidrio, con 4 sillas metálicas y acolchonadas en color azul.

_ ¿Aquí es donde viven? – bastante sorprendida. El joven miro su expresión, dándose cuenta que en esos instantes su rostro parecía el de una niña que había conseguido un nuevo juguete.

_ Si… Bienvenida al que será tu departamento mientras consigues donde quedarte. Esa será tu habitación – apuntando a la puerta que estaba cerca de la de entrada. Camino hacia el lugar, con su maleta en mano, y entro. Era igual de hermosa que el departamento, y algo grande. Una bonita cama individual con un edredón azul cielo, una pequeña ventana blanca con cortinas azules, y un armario blanco con decoraciones de flores azules. Además, la habitación estaba alfombrada, en color gris, y las paredes eran de un azul celeste, teniendo una puerta que al parecer daba al baño.

_ ¿Vivía antes una mujer aquí?

InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

_ En este departamento antes vivía una mujer. Pero, como todas las cosas pertenecen al dueño del edificio, esta habitación quedo así.

De alguna manera, se había alegrado de que a ella le gustara la habitación. Cuando tenía pensado contratar un hombre, pensaba que se enojaría al ver la habitación decorada para una mujer, mas sin embargo a ella parecía encantarle. La dejo guardar sus cosas, mientras él se dirigía a la sala y tomaba un control de videojuego, pues su hijo estaba jugando con la consola y quería acompañarlo.

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas, saco unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y un vestido de tirantes lila. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba sucia, y ella estaba toda sudada por el viaje. Entro al baño, encontrándose con que era del mismo color de la habitación, y tenía una enorme tina blanca. Había un pequeño estante blanco, donde estaban los jabones, lociones y las toallas, también de color azul. Al quitarse la camiseta con capucha, su cabello callo cual cascada hasta media espalda. Termino de desvestirse, dejando sus lentes a un lado, y se metió al agua, relajándose. Agradecía no tener que comenzar a trabajar ese mismo día, pues así podría descansar de su viaje.

InuYasha tenía pensado ir a llamarle, para que pensaran entre los dos que harían de comer, mas sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en la tina, y tomo en cuenta que ella estaba a punto de darse un baño. No la culpaba, seguramente todo ese día estaría descansando de aquel viaje. La casa estaba limpia, por lo cual no tenía que limpiar, y él estaría en la casa todo el día, así que no tenía que cuidar al niño. Dejo el control del juego, y se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar algo sencillo. Luego de casi una hora, tenía en la mesa tres platos con carne en salsa de tomate, arroz y ensalada, y en el centro un plato grande con pan blanco. Camino hacia la habitación de la chica, y toco la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte… y volvió a pasar lo mismo. Sin el más mínimo cuidado, entro en la habitación…

La joven estaba recostada en su cama, completamente dormida. Ella estaba de costado, con el rostro hacia la puerta, y el cabello húmedo cubriéndole parte de él. Sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro y sus piernas flexionadas. Ella respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras sonreía. Sin darse cuenta, termino sentado a su lado en la cama, mirándola dormir. Le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja. Sin los lentes y la ropa masculina, aquella chica era tan bella como una muñeca de porcelana.

Recordó rápidamente la promesa que se había hecho, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese quedado embelesado con ella? … se había jurado a si mismo jamás enamorarse, jamás pensar en una mujer, y en unos segundos ella había hecho que se sintiera realmente confundido. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras su hijo se sentaba en la mesa, e intentaba llamar su atención con señas…

_ ¡Papa! – Sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.- ¿Y Kagome?

_ Esta dormida. No comerá con nosotros – caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose junto a su hijo. Comieron tranquilamente, sin soltar palabra alguna. Al terminar, InuYasha tomo ambos platos y los dejo en el fregadero. No tenía ganas de limpiar en esos instantes. Le dijo al pequeño que estaba algo cansado, y se dirigió a su habitación… tumbándose en la cama. Se comenzaba a arrepentir por completo de haberla acogido en su casa, aunque en realidad sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que la madre de su hijo había hecho, para nada.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Soltó un bostezo y se levanto de la cama. Su cabello ya estaba seco, y había tomado la forma de la almohada. Se dirigió al baño y lo humedeció un poco, para luego cepillarlo y recogerlo en una coleta de caballo. Por el corte que tenia, varios cabellos cayeron frente a su rostro, haciendo que pareciera tener un corte masculino. Se puso nuevamente los lentes y salió de la habitación. En la mesa estaba un único plato, mientras el niño estaba pegado al televisor jugando videojuegos. Sonrió.

_ ¿Ya comieron, Shippo? – pregunto. El la miro un instante, y luego regreso la mirada al videojuego.

_ Si. Ese es tu plato – refiriéndose al que estaba en la mesa. Ella se sentó, y tomo el plato, comiendo pacíficamente. Al primer bocado quedo completamente sorprendida. Estaba delicioso, incluso mejor que el espagueti de un restaurante 5 estrellas.

_ ¿Esto lo preparo tu papa? – pregunto nuevamente. El niño asintió sin quitar su mirada del videojuego. Vaya que era un niño común. Termino de comer y se dirigió al fregadero, notando los otros dos platos sucios, además de los trastes que InuYasha había usado para preparar la comida. Los lavo, y limpio la cocineta. Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó en el sillón al lado de Shippo. El apago el aparato y se volvió a sentar, sin saber que decir.

_ Mi papa se acaba de acostar, dijo que estaba cansado – moviendo sus piernas para entretenerse. Siguieron en silencio un rato mas, mientras el niño la miraba de reojo. Parecía ser también una niña, pues su rostro era un poco infantil…

_ ¿Quieres que hagamos algo, Shippo? – pregunto ella, sonriéndole tiernamente.

_ ¿Me llevas al parque? – levantándose del sillón y parándose frente a ella.

_ Déjame ver si tu padre me lo permite.

_ Bien. Iré por mi pelota – corriendo a su habitación. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, era un niño adorable. Se levanto del sillón y sacudió la falda del vestido, caminando hacia la habitación del joven. Toco levemente y en unos instantes, el chico le abrió la puerta. Se veía bastante serio, tanto que sintió un escalofrió.

_ Vengo en nombre de su hijo. El quiere que lo lleve al parque y no puedo hacerlo sin su permiso – jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

_ No necesitabas despertarme para eso. Llévalo a donde quieras – volviendo a entrar y cerrando la puerta. Ella se quedo ahí parada algo sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Sin darle la más mínima importancia, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto del niño.

_ Vámonos Shippo – dijo en la puerta de este. Shippo salió rápidamente, con una pelota en su mano, y asintió con una sonrisa. Con la mano libre tomo la de Kagome, y salieron del departamento. Luego de algunos minutos, se encontraban ya en el parque que estaba en frente del edificio. El niño corrió rápidamente a donde estaban los demás niños, y en un instante ya estaban tres niños jugando con él a lanzar la pelota. Ella se sentó en la banca, mirando a los niños jugar. Una joven de cabellos castaños se sentó a su lado, decidiendo a sacar conversación.

_ ¿Uno de ellos es hijo de usted? – pregunto. Kagome la miro y negó con la cabeza, algo sonrojada.

_ No. Yo aun no soy madre. Mi nombre es Kagome, un gusto– sonriendo tiernamente. La mujer le regreso la sonrisa en forma de saludo.

_ El mío es Sango. Al igual que tu, tampoco soy madre. Vengo aquí acompañando a mi primo y a mi hermano– apuntando a un niño castaño que jugaba alegremente con Shippo. Luego apunto a un joven de al menos doce años, platicando con una muchachita.

_ Yo vengo de niñera. Tengo que cuidar al hijo de un conocido – apuntando con la cabeza al peli rojo. Ella miro al niño sorprendida.

_ Al final parece ser que InuYasha se decidió a contratar una niñera – tranquilamente, siendo esta vez la sorprendida ella.

_ ¿Lo conoces?

_ Claro. Es un amigo mío. Estudiamos juntos diseño grafico en la preparatoria.

_ ¿Es diseñador grafico? – aun mas sorprendida. Sabía que en Tokio muchas personas ya tenían una carrera, y ella como no había tenido dinero con que pagar la suya, únicamente había terminado la secundaria.

El joven los miraba desde el ventanal de la habitación. Como estaba en el octavo piso, se veía el parque completo, a la vez que todo lo que pasaba ahí. Noto que su hijo corría hacia la muchacha, y tomaba su mano, invitándola a jugar con él. Sonrió. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ella iba a ser tan buena en su trabajo? La cocina estaba más limpia de lo común, y su hijo parecía estar más feliz. Dejo de lado aquello de arrepentirse de su presencia, pues venia ayudándole demasiado…

**Listo el capitulo dos. Vaya, es la primera vez que tengo 5 reviews en el primer capitulo, lo cual me alegra porque eso significa que les gusto n.n una explicación, Kagome no viste ropa masculina únicamente, lo que pasa es que hay un detallito por el cual prefiere usar ropa masculina o ropa infantil o de señora ya mayor… mas adelante se darán cuenta el porque. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi y saludos n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**18 / 07 / 12**


	3. Paseo en el parque de diversiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**03 – ****Paseo en el parque de diversiones. **

Al final si había tenido que trabajar el día anterior, aunque realmente se había divertido. Aquel niño era bastante tranquilo, pero lo suficiente juguetón para divertirla. Jugaron casi hasta el anochecer, cuando tuvieron que regresar al departamento, encontrando la cena ya preparada por InuYasha. El al parecer ya había cenado, pues únicamente había dos platos servidos, y uno sucio en el fregadero. Después de cenar, cada uno fue a su habitación para descansar. Ella se había encargado de que la puerta de su cuarto tuviera el seguro puesto, por su propia seguridad. A pesar de hacer aquello, la misma pesadilla visitaba su mente una y otra vez.

_Ya había atardecido. Se había encargado de que los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado llegaran a sus casas sanos y salvos, y luego se había dirigido a un teléfono público. Luego de hacerle saber a su hermano mayor, Bankotsu, que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, comenzó el camino de regreso a su casa. Sintió de pronto un escalofrió, alguien la estaba siguiendo. Aun así, se decidió a no darle importancia, esperando pronto llegar a su casa. Y así fue, llego una vez anocheció. Entro al pequeño cuartito en donde vivía, y suspiro. El lugar se sentía por completo vacio sin la presencia de los niños. Camino hacia el baño, dispuesta a ducharse antes de acostarse. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose._

__ ¡cállate! – escucho un susurro. Cerró la llave de la regadera, y se cubrió con una bata. Al lado del inodoro había un palo que ella tenía para cuando los niños se encontraban ahí y ella tenía que bañarse. Como la puerta no tenia forma de cerrarse, el palo evitaba que se pudiera abrir. Lo tomo en forma de espada, y salió lentamente del cuartito._

__ ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto seriamente, aunque realmente asustada. No veía nada, pero ella había estado segura de lo que había escuchado. Sintió que algo detenía sus manos, posicionándolas detrás de ella, mientras veía de repente aparecer frente a ella a un corpulento hombre, de piel oscura y ojos temibles. Al ver hacia atrás, noto que lo que la mantenía quieta era otro hombre. ¿Qué demonios hacían en su casa esos desconocidos? El que tenía enfrente saco lo que al parecer era una jeringa, inyectándole en el brazo una extraña sustancia… haciendo que ella perdiera gran parte de su movimiento, a la vez que abría la bata que ella tenía cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo…_

Despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, el cuerpo completamente sudado y la mirada borrosa a falta de los lentes. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las seis de la mañana… todo un record. Aquella pesadilla llevaba siguiéndola desde algunos meses atrás. Por instinto, puso sus manos en su vientre, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Luego de unos minutos, seco sus ojos con sus manos, y respiro hondo, levantándose de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue lavar su rostro, para quitar muestra algún de que había llorado, y luego se dio un baño rápido. Al terminar, salió del baño sin prenda alguna puesta, pues su habitación estaba cerrada completamente y nadie podría entrar, y se coloco la ropa interior, para luego sacar del armario unos jeans azules oscuros algo holgados, de color gris, y una blusa azul de manga media, que llegaba hasta sus codos, con cuello blanco que decoraba desde el final del cuello hasta parte del pecho. Sus clásicos tenis negros, y finalmente recogió su cabello en una coleta baja. Miro a su alrededor, aun con la vista borrosa, y comenzó a buscar sus lentes. Eso era una tarea algo difícil pues, a diferencia de la ropa que podía distinguirse con facilidad, el armazón de estos era algo delgado y se confundía con cualquier mueble en el que estuvieran. Al encontrarlos, se los puso… regresando su vista a la normalidad y tendió su cama, para luego salir de la habitación.

Estaba en completo silencio, en arreglarse y tender la cama se había llevado cuarenta minutos, por lo que el reloj daba las 6:40. A esa hora, nadie estaba levantado. Decidió que esta vez ella haría el desayuno, primero lavando los trastes de la cena anterior, y luego preparando un par de huevos fritos acompañados por un pedazo de tocino, para cada uno. Dejo los platos en la mesa, dispuesta a levantar a sus dos compañeros de habitación. Antes de lograr tocar la puerta de InuYasha, este la abrió… estirándose a la vez que bostezaba. Ella por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

_ Buenos días joven InuYasha – sonriendo nerviosamente. El llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, que era a cuadros grises, y llevaba el pecho completamente descubierto. Además, su cabello plateado caía hasta media espalda, sin estar recogido ni nada. Miro perezosamente a la mesa.

_ ¿Preparaste el desayuno?

_ Así es. Vaya y siéntese mientras voy y levanto a su perezoso hijo – dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la habitación del niño. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban ya los tres sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de la comida de la chica.

_ Cocinas delicioso Kagome – dijo el niño felizmente. InuYasha miro a la joven, algo desconcertado. Ella sonreía con tranquilidad frente a su hijo, mas sin embargo parecía temerle a él, por la forma en que le hablaba. Además de que su forma de vestir claramente no era igual a la de cualquier chica de su edad. Una vez terminaron, ellos fueron a cambiarse, mientras ella limpiaba los trastes que acababan de usar. Luego limpio la mesa, la cocineta y comenzó a barrer y trapear la habitación. Cuando Shippo salió, entro a la habitación de él y recogió todos los juguetes, poniéndolos en su lugar, tendió la cama del niño y luego limpio la alfombra. Lo único que le faltaba por limpiar era la habitación del joven, que aun no salía de ella. Toco la puerta.

_ Adelante – entro tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que veía la habitación del joven, que estaba completamente limpia. La cama matrimonial estaba tendida con un edredón gris, las blancas paredes estaban libres de mancha alguna, al igual que la alfombra.- se te ofrece algo.

Busco al joven con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado en un sillón pequeño que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Aquel era el único cuarto del departamento que tenia balcón hacia afuera.

_ Venía a limpiar, pero veo que no es necesario – aun impresionada de que aquella habitación estuviese en ese estado. Ella siempre había estado convencida de que los hombres eran unos cerdos que mantenían todo sucio, incluso su mentalidad. El se levanto del sillón.

_ Créeme, nunca encontraras esta habitación sucia – sonriéndole. InuYasha llevaba en esos instantes un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones blanca, de manga larga. Su cabello estaba recogido, al igual que ella, en una coleta baja. Ella nuevamente hizo caso a su instinto, y salió rápidamente del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, dejándolo más desconcertado. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo?

Al revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, regreso a su habitación… cerrando esta con seguro. Miro a su alrededor, no tenía nada con que entretenerse. Una vez recibiera su primera paga, compraría algunas cosas en los mercados de tercera, donde la gente vendía cosas usadas. Usualmente estaban baratas, la última vez había visto una computadora portátil a un precio bastante bajo, y le convendría comprarla. Se tiro en su cama, pensando en que podía hacer. Sin darse cuenta, termino tarareando una canción sencilla. Hace tiempo que no cantaba, cosa que adoraba.

_ chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa…

Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, y se levanto a abrirla. Shippo entro corriendo, mirándola emocionado. Miro el reloj, ya era tarde… lo más seguro es que iban directo al parque de diversiones.

_ Kagome… vamos – tomando su mano. Ella lo miro confundida.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ ¿No vas a venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones? – poniendo una linda cara para convencerla. Ella no se pudo negar ante aquella mirada. Suspiro, y asintió con la cabeza, levantándose para tomar su celular (que había comprado en uno de los mercados de tercera bastante barato). Lo metió a su bolsillo y tomo la mano del niño nuevamente, saliendo de la habitación.

_ Vaya. Así que Shippo logro convencerte – dijo InuYasha, sonriendo divertidamente. Ella rápidamente entendió que el que había hecho que Shippo fuera por ella había sido el.- No sería buena idea dejarte aquí sola mucho tiempo, te aburrirías. No te preocupes por el gasto, tengo tu boleto – mostrándole tres boletos. No sabía ni siquiera porque la estaba invitando, tal vez porque así ella le ayudaría a cuidar al niño si encontraba un juego en el cual el no pudiera subir. Ella asintió, y fue la primera en salir del departamento. El se encargo de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y luego partieron a su destino. Como Shippo aun estaba un poco pequeño, cabían muy bien él y la joven en la carretilla, mientras InuYasha conducía la moto.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, Shippo entro corriendo, llevándose a los dos junto a él, pues Kagome tomaba su mano derecha e InuYasha la izquierda. Los soltó y comenzó a ver los juegos, cual le llamaría más la atención. Ella miro sonriente al niño.

_ Ven, Shippo, subámonos a ese – mostrándole la montaña rusa. El asintió y la azabache miro a InuYasha.

_ Joven InuYasha, vamos… estas carretillas son de tres personas – sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, haciendo que el permaneciese quieto admirándola. Una simple sonrisa desaparecía la ilusión de que ella fuese un chico, dándole una belleza increíble a pesar de los enormes lentes. El asintió y camino detrás de su emocionado hijo que llevaba casi a rastras a la joven.

Esperaron en la fila largo rato, hasta finalmente lograr subir. Habían tenido suerte de que a los tres les tocara la misma carretilla como querían. Durante el recorrido, noto como tanto su hijo como la joven hacían los mismos gestos. Al subir, respiraban hondo y al bajar gritaban con un rostro emocionado. No pudo evitar reír al verlos así, imitándose uno al otro, además de que él también se divertía en aquella maquina. Después de unos minutos, bajaron de la carreta, dándose cuenta de cómo habían quedado. La coleta de Kagome se había deshecho toda, amarrando únicamente las puntas de su cabello. Shippo tenía todo el copete parado por culpa del aire, mientras el tenia la coleta medio suelta. Al notarlo, los tres comenzaron a reír. Kagome soltó su cabello y lo cepillo con sus manos, para luego volverlo a recoger en una coleta, aunque dándole un peinado diferente dado que sin el cepillo, el cabello tenia más volumen. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, y entre los dos acomodaron el pelo de Shippo.

_ Yo quiero ir al carrusel – dijo el pequeño. Kagome asintió, y lo llevo al lugar. Ella quería subirse con el niño, pero cuando llegaron al lugar, el señor que cuidaba la enorme maquina le negó el pase a ella. Dijo que únicamente los niños podían subir. No tuvo más que quedarse de pie viendo a Shippo. InuYasha camino y se posiciono a su lado.

_ Veo que Shippo y tu se llevan de maravilla – dijo tranquilamente, sin quitar la mirada de su hijo.

_ Es un lindo niño, y tan bueno – recargando sus codos en el barandal que impedía entrar por otro lugar al carrusel, y a su vez recargo la cabeza en las palmas de las manos.

_ ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los niños?

Ella lo miro confundida, y luego regreso a mirar al pelirrojo que reía emocionado sobre un caballo mecánico de color blanco.

_ Me hacen olvidar el pasado. Hasta hace poco, yo… estaba embarazada – tocando con sus manos su plano vientre. Aquel niño había sido concebido por alguien que realmente amaba, mas sin embargo tras haber sido atacada, aquella ilusión de ser madre había desaparecido, junto con sus deseos de matrimonio. Jamás volvió a ver a aquel hombre… puesto que ella misma le había pedido que se alejara.

_ ¿Estabas?, ¿Qué le paso?

Ella bajo la mirada.

_ No me gustaría recordarlo – viendo que Shippo se bajaba del carrusel. Camino por detrás del joven de melena plateada. ¿Qué abría pasado?, ¿Por qué habría perdido a aquel niño? Y además… ¿Por qué estaba sola?, ¿acaso había pasado por lo mismo que él, la habían abandonado? Nunca se había interesado en la vida de una mujer, ni siquiera en la vida de la madre de su hijo. Pero esa muchacha estaba llena de misterios, y por alguna razón, quería descubrirlos. La detuvo, tomando su mano. Ella se tenso al instante, buscando zafarse.

_ ¡Suélteme! – dijo, asustada completamente. El soltó su mano, mirándola unos instantes.

_ Disculpe joven InuYasha… yo … - volteo la mirada, dándose media vuelta y yendo a recoger al pelirrojo.

**¿Qué tal? Ya les traigo el otro capitulo. ¿Emocionada? Demasiado, ya que realmente parece haberles gustado esta historia, pues tengo incluso mas lectoras en esta con dos capítulos que en mi otra historia que ya tiene diez jeje. Bueno, espero les guste y disfrútenlo. La canción que canta Kagome unos instantes es la canción llamada "Chiisana Tenohira" que sale en el anime de clannad, y de hecho con los ost de clannad me lleno de ideas para este fanfic… bueno, me despido.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**21 / 07 / 12**


	4. Una amiga y una visita inesperada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**04 – Una amiga inseparable, y una visita inesperada. **

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida por el hecho de que aquel joven se interesara en descubrir su pasado. Por dios, ¡lo acababa de conocer! Al ver que el carrusel se detenía, decidió dejar aquella plática e ir a recoger a Shippo que salía junto a los demás niños sonriente. Aunque, no imagino que la detuviese tomándola de la mano. Por unos instantes, aquella pesadilla que tenía todas las noches regreso a su mente, y únicamente había atinado a jalonear para intentar soltarse.

_ ¡Suélteme! – grito, completamente asustada por sus recuerdos. Cuando el hizo caso a su petición, recordó donde se encontraba. Lo había tratado como si el fuese su atacante, como si hubiese sido el causante de la muerte de su hijo.

_ Disculpe, joven InuYasha… yo… - nos sabia como disculparse por su anterior comportamiento. Desvió la mirada hasta donde estaba el pequeño Shippo, y decidió escapar de aquel momento. Corrió a donde estaba el niño, y tomo su mano, intentando tranquilizarse, aunque pareciese algo imposible.

_ ¿A dónde vamos ahora Shippo? – pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa. El pequeño miro a su alrededor, y apunto a un puesto que vendía golosinas, cosas como algodones de azúcar, palomitas, papas locas, etcétera. Suspiro, y volvió a mirar al Albino, que ya estaba junto a ellos. Sin esperar que ella preguntase algo, tomo la mano libre del niño y los llevo a aquel puesto. Se alejaron de ahí, llevando Shippo un enorme algodón de azúcar morado, e InuYasha un paquete grande de palomitas. Kagome no había querido llevar nada, puesto que ella no tenía dinero y no quería que el gastara en ella. Miro el cielo, notando que el atardecer estaba dando su aparición.

_ creo que mejor nos vamos ya. Mañana tengo que trabajar – dijo InuYasha, mirando a su hijo sonriente. El niño asintió, y tomo con la mano libre la de su padre. Comenzaron a caminar, mientras Kagome los miraba alejarse poco a poco. Al darse cuenta de que ella no los estaba siguiendo, volteo confundido.- ¿ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ Váyanse ustedes… yo… quiero caminar – volviendo a fingir una sonrisa. El joven la miro bastante preocupado, pero no tuvo más que aceptar… regañándose a sí mismo. No podía estarse preocupando por alguien que acababa de conocer, ni tampoco aferrase a querer conocer su pasado. Asintió, y siguió con su camino de regreso al departamento. Una vez ellos se alejaron, ella salió del parque corriendo, intentando pensar con quien ir. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero su hermano no estaba en casa, y seguramente Miroku estuviese ocupado. Recordó rápidamente a alguien, a aquella chica con la que había platicado en el parque. Ella le había dado un papelito con su dirección y teléfono. Saco su celular, y marco dicho numero.

_ ¿Hola? – pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Ella intentaba hablar sin soltar sus lágrimas, pero su voz se quebraba un poco… - ¿Hola? – volvió a preguntar la castaña.

_ Sango… ¿podrías venir por mí? – pregunto ahora la azabache, casi en un susurro.

_ ¿Eres tú, Kagome?, ¿Qué pasa? – bastante preocupada.

_ Por favor… estoy en las tiendas frente al parque de diversiones – mirando los ventanales frente a ella, donde exhibían bastantes cosas como ropa, televisores y algunos aparatos más.

_ Bien… enseguida voy – colgando el teléfono. Ella miro su pantalla, dándose cuenta que se había gastado el poco saldo que tenia para llamarla. Suspiro, intentando calmarse, aunque parecía algo imposible. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, sabían lo que había pasado. Ella simplemente les había dicho que sufrió un accidente y que se había dado cuenta de que no quería casarse, como respuesta al hecho del matrimonio cancelado y la pérdida del bebe. Había deshecho por completo el corazón de aquel joven, que había estado dispuesto a permanecer toda la vida a su lado. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un coche blanco con estampas de flores de cerezo en la ventana apareció, y salió del el Sango con una mirada preocupada.

_ ¿Qué paso? – pregunto. Ella no pudo soportar más y se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga, llorando, mientras la castaña correspondía al abrazo. No tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero quería descubrirlo. Subieron al coche y manejaron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras platicaban. Kagome aun permanecía con la mirada triste, decidiendo contarle todo. Desde sus deseos de matrimonio, su embarazo… su ataque y la pérdida del bebe. Sango casi se ahoga con su refresco al escuchar aquello.

_ Malditos bastardos – dijo bastante furiosa. Tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a buscar a aquel par de idiotas y golpearlos hasta asesinarlos.

_ por eso es que no puedo soportar ni siquiera el roce con cualquier hombre… - dijo casi en un susurro. Luego le conto lo recién pasado en el parque de diversiones, y levanto la mirada, viendo a Sango sonreírle tiernamente.

_ No creo poder imaginarme tu temor o como te sientes. Pero créeme, InuYasha no sería capaz de hacerte daño mientras vivas en su departamento. Veras, desde que la madre de Shippo lo abandono, el perdió el interés en las mujeres.

Eso dejo bastante sorprendida a Kagome. Ella pensaba que aquella mujer había muerto, pues era comúnmente lo que pasaba con una mujer de esa edad embarazada. Según la edad de Shippo, y la de InuYasha… aquel joven había sido padre a los quince años, y la madre debía ser más o menos de su misma edad.

_ Aun así… no puedo evitar sentir temor…

InuYasha y Shippo ya habían llegado al departamento. El pequeño corrió con todas sus fuerzas directo al sillón, y tomo el control de videojuego en sus manos. InuYasha no pudo evitar reír levemente al ver a su hijo correr con esa emoción al sillón. Después de verlo jugar unos instantes, se dirigió a la cocina. Preparo algo sencillo, pan francés y coloco los tres platos en la mesa, para luego caminar hacia el ventanal. Estaba preocupado, pues ya era de noche y aquella chica no aparecía. Miro a Shippo, con una sonrisa pequeña.

_ Ya está la cena – elevando su sonrisa al ver como el niño se emocionaba al darse cuenta de lo que había cocinado, y dejaba la televisión para correr a la mesa. Una vez los dos estuvieron sentados, Shippo lo miro algo confundido.

_ ¿Kagome no comerá con nosotros otra vez? – pregunto. El negó con la cabeza. No podía sacarse de la mente a la muchacha. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado irse y dejarla a ella ahí. Con la tristeza que tenia, le llegaba el temor de que fuese a cometer una tontería. Aunque lo creía imposible, pues con aquello solo haría sufrir a su hermano, y a Miroku… que tanto la querían y protegían.

Ambas miraron por el ventanal del restaurante, como el cielo ya había oscurecido dejando a su paso el brillo de las estrellas. Se miraron la una a la otra, mientras Kagome terminaba de quitar los restos de lágrimas de su rostro, para que cuando regresara ni InuYasha ni Shippo se preocuparan.

_ ¿Cómo se llamaba tu prometido? – pregunto Sango. La chica la miro sin saber si le respondía la pregunta, aunque termino haciéndolo.

_ Koga Wolf – como respuesta a su pregunta. Aun recordaba el rostro de felicidad que había tenido aquel chico cuando ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, como sus ojos azules se llenaban de un brillo que únicamente tenían aquellos que deseaban una familia. Recordaba la noche en que le había pedido matrimonio, y de cómo se habían jurado que estarían siempre juntos. Vaya que el futuro era cruel en veces.

Aquella respuesta dejo realmente sorprendida a la castaña. Ella conocía a la perfección a aquella persona, puesto que había estudiado junto a InuYasha y junto a ella. Se podría decir, que eran un grupo de tres que nunca se separaban en los descansos y que siempre que había trabajo en equipo, se juntaban dejando de lado a las demás personas. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se habían graduado, y que llevaban sin saber nada de él. Al menos, ahora sabía que se había ido a Kioto. Miraron el reloj, sorprendiéndose ambas de que fuese tan tarde.

_ te llevare al departamento. No puedo dejarte ir caminando sola hasta haya, y menos ahora que se por lo que has pasado – dijo Sango, pagando lo que habían comido en el restaurante. Luego salieron del lugar y se subieron al coche de la chica, platicando tranquilamente sobre cosas sin sentido intentando que la azabache olvidara sus problemas por unos instantes. No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento, despidiéndose de abrazo, mientras Kagome esperaba a que Sango se marchara. Después subió al piso donde estaba el departamento y entro sin hacer ruido. Se quedo sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

InuYasha estaba sentado en el sillón, completamente dormido. No veía a Shippo, por lo cual suponía que ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación. En la mesa, había un plato servido, que suponía era para ella, aunque no tenía hambre pues había comido con Sango. Se acerco al joven, e intento despertarlo para que se fuera a dormir a la habitación.

_ Joven InuYasha, despierte – dijo tiernamente. El, aun dormido, se aferro al brazo de la chica, murmurando algo que nunca en su vida espero escuchar.

_ Quédate conmigo – hablando dormido. El estaba soñando el día en que la madre de su hijo los había abandonado. Como había llegado a la mansión donde vivía con sus padres, le había entregado al niño en brazos y había desaparecido. Ese día, le había suplicado que no se fuera, pero ella lo ignoro.

Intento soltarse del agarre de InuYasha, sintiendo nuevamente el temor que había sentido esa misma tarde en el parque de diversiones. Entre tanto jaloneo, logro despertar al joven… que sorprendido soltó el brazo de la chica, notando como de su rostro caían algunas lagrimas. Nuevamente la había asustado. Ella, como seguía jaloneando, al momento en que el la soltó, cayó sobre la mesita de café, sintiendo algunas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

_ discúlpame – dijo, levantándose del sillón e intentando ayudarla a levantarse, tomando sus manos. Ella soltó el agarre, y limpio sus lágrimas. Sin decir nada, corrió hasta su habitación, cerrando esta con seguro. No importaba si Sango le había dicho que él no le haría nada, ella nunca en su vida volvería a confiar en un hombre que no fuese uno de sus hermanos, o el chico que la había cuidado desde niña, que era Miroku. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, recordando lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho. Entre tanto sollozo, termino dormida… sin cambiarse, sin siquiera levantar la colcha de la cama.

Nuevamente tuvo la misma pesadilla, aquel par de hombres entrando a su departamento, y atacándola. A pesar de haber dormido, no había dejado de llorar. Despertó, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, e intentando mirar el reloj. Sus lentes se le habían caído mientras dormía, por lo cual estaban a su lado. Se los puso y miro el reloj nuevamente, dándose cuenta que se había levantado aun más temprano que el día anterior, siendo las cinco de la mañana. Decidió darse un baño, para calmar sus nervios y limpiar su rostro. Al terminar, salió envuelta en una de las toallas azules, directo hacia el armario para sacar lo que se pondría. Un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa blanca y una blusa de tirantes azul cielo sobre esta. Su cabello, esta vez, lo dejo suelto.

Salió de su habitación, para comenzar con sus labores. Aunque, se sorprendió de encontrar al albino en la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano y vestido formalmente. Además, al igual que ella, llevaba unos lentes… pero no tan grandes, de armazón negro.

_ ¿Por qué esta levantado tan temprano? – pregunto ella, mirándolo confundida. El simplemente dejo la taza a un lado, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Se alegraba de verla vestida como una chica normal, aunque cubriéndose demasiado, pero era ropa juvenil.

_ Estaré entrando a trabajar desde las siete, ya que ya no me tengo que estar preocupando por llevar a mi hijo a clases. Después de todo, está de vacaciones – tomando la taza nuevamente, y dándole un sorbo. Luego, abrió el refrigerador y saco el plato que ella no se había comido en la noche, calentándolo en el microondas y comiéndose uno de los panes. Cuando vio el reloj, se dirigió a la habitación de Shippo, dándole un beso en la frente, y luego salió tomando su maletín.

_ Te lo encargo mucho. Es lo más importante de mi vida – sonriendo, e infectándole la sonrisa a ella, que asintió. Nunca en su vida había visto un padre tan devoto como él, que quisiera de esa manera a su hijo. Ni siquiera el padre de ella era así. Al ver la aceptación de la chica, salió del departamento tranquilo, dispuesto a ir a trabajar.

Kagome camino a la cocina, y limpio los trastes de la noche anterior, para luego pensar que haría de desayunar. Únicamente comerían dos personas, así que partió algo de fruta, para luego bañar aquellos pedazos frescos con crema y dejar dos platos en la mesa. Iba a levantar a Shippo, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Camino hacia ella, y la abrió, encontrándose con una mujer de su estatura, de largas cabelleras negras y de hermosos ojos chocolates.

_ Que bueno que abres hijo – dijo, notando que la persona que le habia abierto la puerta, no era InuYasha…

_ ¿Quién eres? – pregunto seriamente. La azabache hizo una ligera reverencia, y luego se presento.

_ Kagome Higurashi, la nueva niñera… ¿y usted? – sin confiarse mucho, aunque aquella mujer parecia ser alguien de buen corazón.

_ Izayoi… la madre del joven que vive en este departamento…

**Joasjoas (porque siempre hago eso ¬.¬) bueno, espero les guste el capitulo. Realmente habia estado unos instantes asustada por el comentario de nielo-mion. Pero ya al leerlo completo solte tal suspiro que fiu XDDD. Me alegra que les guste. Bueno, haber como toman la aparición misteriosa de la madre de InuYasha… ¿Cómo reaccionaran al conocerse la una a la otra? No dire nada XDDD**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**29 / 07 / 12**


	5. ¿secuestrados para ir de compras?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**05 – ¿secuestrados para ir de compras?**

Miro un poco desconfiada a la mujer que tenía en frente. ¿Realmente se trataría de la madre de InuYasha? Le miro un poco más y descubrió un ligero parecido entre los dos. Aunque, no fue hasta que Shippo salió de su habitación y la reconoció, que se decidió a dejarla pasar al departamento.

_ ¡Abuela! – dijo el pequeño, abrazándola. La mujer correspondió a su abrazo sonriéndole, para luego mirar a la joven. Ella no parecía desconfiar de su presencia, de hecho, parecía estar feliz de que el niño tuviese una niñera.

_ Kagome… ¿desde cuándo conoces a mi hijo? – pregunto. La azabache se preocupo un poco por su pregunta. Si ella decía que apenas lo había conocido, podría ser que Izayoi desconfiase de ella, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

_ Lo conocí apenas el viernes. Soy la hermana de Bankotsu – sonriendo tiernamente. Ella tenía entendido que tanto Miroku como Bankotsu eran amigos de InuYasha, así que suponía que aquella mujer debería conocerlo. Ella al parecer quería recordar si había escuchado algo sobre la de mirada achocolatada.

_ ¡Oh!, ¡Ya recuerdo! Tu hermano había hablado de ti con nosotros, de hecho nos había invitado a tu boda, claro, antes de que se cancelara – miro sorprendida a la mujer. Nunca se imagino que su hermano confiara tanto en aquella familia como para hablar de la propia sin problemas algunos, y aun mas para llevarlos hasta Kioto sabiendo que se tendrían que quedar con Koga y con ella.- ¿hubo una razón para hacerlo?

Kagome bajo la mirada, intentando que la tristeza no la consumiera. Simplemente suspiro, y volvió a mirar a Izayoi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Simplemente tuvimos un problema unas semanas antes y pues, nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos vivir juntos – sin quitar su sonrisa. Ya no le dolía para nada recordar acerca de su boda, aunque si sufría por imaginarse como debería estar el pobre de Koga, pero eso no tenía importancia comparada con otras cosas.

_ Bueno. Venía a pedirle permiso a InuYasha de que me dejara llevar al niño de compras… pero como te dejo a cargo… ¿quieres venir?

Se sorprendió por el hecho de que Izayoi no desconfiara de una chica a la que acababa de conocer. Aunque, de hecho, le agradecía a su hermano. Gracias a él era que había llegado a conseguir ese trabajo, a él y a Miroku, por hablarles bien de ella a InuYasha y a su familia. Pero, no podía aceptar esa invitación. Ella no tenía dinero alguno para comprar algo, aunque, tampoco podía dejar ir a Shippo sin el permiso de InuYasha.

_ Yo… no tengo dinero – dijo intranquila. Detestaba tener que rechazar propuestas así, incluso de sus amigas en Kioto, por sus problemas económicos. La familia Higurashi era una familia importante, claro, pero ella había decidido comenzar por su cuenta y por eso no tenía dinero suficiente. Su hermano varias veces le había ofrecido regresar con ellos a aquella casa, pero siempre se negaba. Sentía que debía mostrar autosuficiencia, aunque cuando consiguió el trabajo había decidido quedarse con su hermano sin saber que él tendría que salir.

_ Oh. Eso no es ningún problema… con la boda que viene, tienes que conseguir ropa buena… no será ninguna molestia para mi comprarte un vestido, unos zapatos y alguna otra cosa – con una enorme sonrisa, pero dejando confundida a Kagome.

_ ¿Boda?

_ ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho tu hermano? Su boda con Kikyo será la próxima semana – aquello dejo aun mas sorprendida a la joven. ¿Su hermano se iba a casar y no era para decirle nada? Suspiro, a lo mejor lo había dicho y ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención.- se fue de viaje a preparar todo para cuando regrese por ella.

Aquello fue lo que derramo el vaso. ¿Significaba aquello que ella tendría que permanecer aun más tiempo con InuYasha? No lo detestaba, más bien lo que odiaba era vivir con un hombre. Suspiro.

_ Entonces… ¿vamos? – pregunto Izayoi. Ella tenía razón, no tenía nada que usar para una boda, ni vestido ni mucho menos zapatos. No tuvo más que aceptar aquella propuesta, aunque había dejado en claro que no quería aprovecharse, y que regresaría el dinero en cuanto pudiera. Al poco rato llegaron al centro comercial. Había muchas tiendas, de las cuales le llamaban mucho la atención a la azabache. Aunque, prefirió ir directamente a las tiendas baratas de ropa usada. Izayoi la veía confundida, pero si eran sus gustos ella no podía meterse.

_ creo que llevare este – mostrandole un sencillo vestido azul, que parecía mas bien para ir a la playa que para un festejo como el que venía. Izayoi negó con la cabeza, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa… que Kagome jamás imagino ver. Una sonrisa maternal.

_ Es la boda de tu hermano. Tienes que verte tan hermosa como si fueras la propia novia – sin quitar aquella amable sonrisa. La tomo de la mano, a la vez que tomaba la de Shippo, y los llevo casi arrastrando hacia otra tienda. El mostrador les permitía ver algunos de los mejores vestidos que tenían a la venta, uno azul de pronunciado escote y falda corta, a la vez que otro verde de escote igual de pronunciado, y falda tipo sirena.

_ Pero… esta tienda esta exageradamente cara – dijo, viendo los precios de aquellos dos vestidos… que se suponían estaban rebajados. Nunca en su vida se imaginaria entrar en una tienda así, puesto que no tenía con que comprar algo. La mujer miro confundida la tienda, y luego regreso a con la Azabache.

_ A mí no me lo parece – entrando sin soltar las manos de sus "prisioneros". Reviso los estantes, viendo los distintos vestidos, a la vez que intentaba imaginarse a la joven en ellos, mientras Kagome los veía sin mucho interés. Izayoi noto eso, y le entrego varios vestidos para que se los probara.

_ No es lo mismo imaginar que ver. Entra al vestidor y póntelos, para ver cual queda mejor – mientras la empujaba hacia los vestidores al ver que ella no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Kagome suspiro y entro. Al fin y al cabo, en aquella tienda no había hombre más que el vendedor, que por su forma de vestir y de hablar, claramente se notaba que sus gustos al elegir pareja no eran tan comunes que digamos.

_ Esos vestidos te encantaran princesa – dijo aquel hombre, con una voz más bien femenina. Entro al vestidor, y se quito la ropa que llevaba, dejándola doblada en la banca que yacía a su lado, para luego ponerse uno rosa de escote en v, y falda que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, algo esponjada. Se miro al espejo, negándose a sí misma con la cabeza. Pero prefería que Izayoi escogiera, puesto que sabía que ninguno de los vestidos le gustaría. Salió del vestidor.

_ Ese vestido le quedaría más bien a una chica de mirada coqueta – dijo el vendedor. Izayoi miro nuevamente el vestido, y negó con la cabeza.

_ Ese vestido no le queda a una chica como ella. Kagome es más bien pura – miro confundida a la mujer. Ella era la menor indicaba para ser llamada de esa forma, puesto que había quedado embarazada antes del matrimonio. Aunque suponía que ella tal vez no supiera nada sobre eso, y la forma en que su hermano hablaba de ella… la mostraba como una chica dulce y amable. Y sabia que esa era su verdadera naturaleza, aunque no la utilizara frente a un hombre, con tal de espantarlo.

Entro nuevamente al vestidor, y se cambio por un vestido turquesa, con lazos azules, con el mismo escote que el vestido anterior, únicamente que la falda era más entubada, y llegaba a medio muslo. Nunca en su vida se vestiría de esa manera tan atrevida. Suspiro nuevamente y salió del vestidor, recibiendo nuevamente el mismo comentario. Y así fue pasando el rato, cambiando los vestidos hasta finalmente aburrirse.

_ Señora Taisho. Ninguno de esos vestidos me quedara bien. No soy una chica bella – dijo completamente aburrida. Por más que intentaran, aquellos vestidos parecían ser para una chica coqueta, atrevida y hermosa. Y ella no era ninguno de los tres. Izayoi suspiro, y se decidió a seguir hablando con el vendedor, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor. Ninguno de los vestidos le interesaba, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que su mirada llego hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

_ Joven. Muéstreme ese vestido – dijo Izayoi a su lado, al parecer viendo la misma pieza que ella había visto. Aquel hombre camino hacia ese lugar, y lo tomo en sus brazos. Los colores le agradaban a la azabache, siendo el vestido en tela lustrosa y de color blanco con detalles azules. Izayoi rápidamente la adentro al vestidor y en cuanto salió, noto que tanto ella como aquel joven parecían satisfechos.

_ Perfecto – dijeron al unisonó. Compraron aquel vestido, un par de zapatos y algunas joyas sencillas. Al salir, Kagome miro la nota bastante sorprendida.

_ Esto es mucho dinero – dijo. Vaya que le llevaría algún tiempo pagárselo.

_ No te preocupes. Me encuentro más que satisfecha al ver que te agrado ese vestido.

_ si pero… usted no me conoce, y aun así me compra cosas que yo en mi vida me imaginaria comprando. No tengo dinero…

_ Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Tu hermano hablaba maravillas de ti, siempre quise conocerte. Incluso antes de verte en persona, yo ya te consideraba parte de la familia – dedicándole nuevamente aquella sonrisa maternal, que a su vez le libero una a ella. Aquella mujer la trataba como una hija a pesar de que apenas y la conocía, y era lo que ella necesitaba. Sus padres habían muerto tiempo atrás, dejándola al cuidado de su hermano mayor. Siendo sus dos hermanos varones, ella no tenía nada de apoyo femenino, lo cual era una de las razones de su comportamiento no tan femenino.

_ Gracias – realmente se sentía feliz de tener a una nueva persona que la apoyara.

_ Dime Kagome. ¿En dónde vives? Así podría secuestrarte alguna otra vez – aquello saco de su felicidad a la joven. ¿Qué le diría? "Estoy viviendo con su hijo porque mi hermano no está en casa" vaya problema. Pero tampoco podía mentirle. Suspiro, y en casi un susurro, respondió a su pregunta, explicándole incluso la razón.

_ Entiendo. De hecho, me preguntaba qué sería de ti al llegar si tu hermano no estaba. Me alegra que mi hijo haya sido tan amable de acogerte – sin quitar su sonrisa. Pero ella no había podido sonreír. No detestaba a InuYasha, de hecho, era alguien que respetaba por su actitud paternal hacia su hijo, y el hecho de que fuese un hombre responsable. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir un enorme temor ante su presencia, puesto que aquel recuerdo nunca se borraría. Izayoi parecía haber leído sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Acaso desconfías de InuYasha? – aquello la tomo aun mas por sorpresa, pero no tuvo más que bajar la mirada. La mujer se sintió tranquila, puesto que su comportamiento revelaba que era una chica tímida y tranquila.

_ El nunca te haría daño. Mi hijo es un chico responsable, amable y sobre todo tranquilo. Se dejo llevar por el amor y fue padre a muy temprana edad, pero siempre se hizo cargo del niño por su cuenta, estudiando, trabajando y cuidándolo a la vez. Además, siento que tu presencia lo ayudara mucho. El no confía en las mujeres, y pienso que el hecho de que tu vivas con el hará que deje de lado esos pensamientos, y vea que no todas las mujeres son como Ayame – sonriéndole. ¿Ayame? Aquello la confundió aun más. ¿Acaso ese sería el nombre de la madre del pequeño Shippo?

_ más bien, pienso que es porque aun no lo conozco bien. Aunque mi hermano hablara con ustedes de mi, el nunca me platico de sus amigos. Al único que conocía de ellos era a Miroku.

No le contaría la verdad, puesto que no quería ni siquiera recordarla. Después de caminar un rato, regresaron al departamento, donde se encontraron con InuYasha, el cual acababa de terminar de cocinar. Aun no se quitaba la ropa del trabajo, pero se había doblado las mangas y se había puesto un delantal, además de recoger su cabello y cubrirlo con un pañuelo. En una mano tenía un sartén y en la otra un chucharon, a la vez que cuatro platos en la mesa, de los cuales únicamente dos estaban servidos. Sin poderlo evitar, soltó una ligera risa. Aquel hombre vaya que la sorprendía.

_ No te burles – dijo InuYasha, más bien en tono divertido. Le alegraba verla reír, puesto que siempre la veía tímida y tranquila, sin sonreír honestamente. Una vez termino de reír, permaneció sonriendo, limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír.

_ Lo siento joven InuYasha – sentándose en la mesa. El termino de servir y se sentaron los cuatro a comer, platicando amenamente mientras disfrutaban de lo que el había preparado: guisado de papas con Chorizo, arroz blanco con elote y frijoles. No era una comida oriental, pero era bastante deliciosa.

_ Haz dejado de lado la tradición – dijo Izayoi, entre divertida y reprobatoriamente.

_ ¡Pero si casi todos lo han hecho! Las cosas occidentales molan – con una alegre sonrisa. Kagome se estaba peleando con los palillos, puesto que el guisado se resbalaba con facilidad. InuYasha le quito los palillos y le dio un tenedor.- como he dicho… es occidental. Algunas cosas no las podrás comer con los palillos.

Y vaya que aquel instrumento era muchísimo más fácil que usar. Sin darse cuenta, había terminado disfrutando de aquel momento, como si se tratase de una familia.

El joven miro algunos instantes a la azabache. Se había esfumado por completo la chica tímida y tranquila. Se mostraba alegre, liberando risas y sonrisas ante los comentarios del niño y de su madre. Por alguna extraña razón, lo había hecho sentir extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que una joven cambiara su estilo de vida tan fácilmente? Comúnmente estaría serio y frio con una mujer, pero ella parecía tener algo que le evitaba a el tomar esas actitudes. Al terminar de comer, no se levantaron de la mesa. InuYasha dejo los platos en el fregadero, y se pusieron a hablar de la pronta boda.

_ Tu hermano vendrá a recogerlos. Kagome no podrá ir en tu moto con la ropa formal, el peinado se destrozaría y llegaría viéndose fatal… - dijo Izayoi. InuYasha arqueo una ceja, mirando a Kagome, y ella negó con la cabeza.

_ No me esforzare tanto en peinarme. Me basta una diadema y mi cabello suelto.

_ Pero aun así mi madre tiene razón. Además, también mi apariencia podría echarse a perder en la moto. Aunque no sé si mi hermano este de acuerdo.

_ Por supuesto. Su camioneta es grande, iremos en ella toda la familia. Y ya que Kagome forma parte de ella, ira con nosotros – eso confundió al joven. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, en poco tiempo el incluso la había sentido parte de la familia.

**Hola chicas (y chicos si por casualidad hay alguno e.e) se que ahora tarde un poquito en subir el capitulo, pero es que me estaba haciendo bolas con el otro fanfic que sigo sin ocurrencia para algún capitulo… ya parece que lo tengo abandonado, pero es que no se me ocurre nada. Por otro lado, puede que el fanfic empiece a escribir un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, puesto que ya el lunes entro a la escuela, y tengo que dedicarme a eso. En fin, que bueno que les guste. El próximo capitulo va a ser algo crucial, pues revelare algunas cosas… y aparecerán personas inesperadas. Espero les guste y saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**04 / 08 / 12**


	6. Fiesta y problemas sin resolver

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**06 – Fiesta y problemas sin resolver.**

Habían pasado la semana sin problema alguno. Kagome se levantaba asustada, limpiaba, cocinaba, despedía a InuYasha en la puerta de la casa, jugaba con Shippo, y cuando el joven llegaba, se encerraba en su habitación. InuYasha aun no entendía porque se comportaba tan seca con él, siendo que frente a los demás hablaba con tranquilidad. Ya había dejado de sorprenderse por el hecho de que ella le importara, siendo que detestaba a las mujeres. Había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente la sentía diferente, por el hecho de que vestía como si fuera un hombre, o como si fuera una mujer ya mayor.

Finalmente, ya era sábado nuevamente. En la tarde tendrían que ir al festejo que los esperaba, la boda del hermano de Kagome, y uno de los mejores amigos de InuYasha. Como aun era temprano, la chica estaba como de costumbre encerrada en su habitación, y él jugaba amenamente con Shippo en la consola de videojuegos.

_ Papa. ¿Kagome aun no ha despertado? – pregunto inocentemente. El joven simplemente negó con la cabeza. No podía culparla, siendo que ella debería tener sus razones para permanecer siempre encerrada.

Kagome estaba acostada en su cama, mirando al cielo, mientras tarareaba una sencilla canción. Ya había recibido su primera paga, y había intentado darle aunque sea una parte de lo que le debía a Izayoi, pero aquella mujer no quiso recibir el dinero. El vestido que había comprado estaba ya preparado para usarse, sobre una silla, mientras ella disfrutaba de su mañana. Misteriosamente, ese día había podido dormir como nunca lo había hecho, sin pesadilla alguna y eso le gustaba. Se levanto de la cama, dándose cuenta de que tendría que ponerse a pensar que haría de comer. En esos instantes llevaba puesto simplemente un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa floja de color verde, dejando su cabello suelto.

Salió de la habitación, dando un ligero bostezo por la tranquilidad del día, para luego ver a los dos chicos jugando amenamente videojuegos.

_ ¿Qué quieren comer? – pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque claramente iba dirigida mas a Shippo que al joven.

_ Lo que sea está bien – dijeron al unisonó, sin quitar la mirada del televisor. Vaya que ese par en veces la sorprendían. A pesar de que físicamente Shippo casi no se parecía a InuYasha, psicológicamente eran casi idénticos. Camino hacia la cocina y preparo tres sándwiches. No tenía ganas de hacer algo más elaborado, puesto que esa noche seguramente cenarían bastante bien, y aunque no le importaba subir de peso, prefería permanecer así para no comprar más ropa. Vio el reloj mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa.

_ Ustedes dos… Apaguen esa máquina ya y vengan a comer – con una sonrisa maternal. Los dos la miraron de la misma manera, casi renegando que los quitara del videojuego, pero hicieron caso sin ningún problema. Al terminar de comer, la chica lavo los trastes y se encerró en su cuarto. Hace tiempo que no se arreglaba, y sabía que esa noche debía hacerlo. Se dio un baño, reviso que su rostro no tuviese algún grano, y salió cubierta únicamente con la toalla. Estando afuera se coloco las lentillas (que Izayoi le había comprado), se maquillo levemente, peino su cabello y se coloco el vestido. De alguna manera, le sorprendía que la persona del espejo fuese ella.

_ ¿Ya estas lista? – escucho al voz de InuYasha del otro lado de la puerta. Se miro nuevamente, apenándose por completo. Aunque el vestido no era para nada indecente, ni mostraba de mas, aun así… el verse bonita la hacía sentir extraño. Suspiro, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación…

InuYasha vestía un traje formal negro, camisa gris, corbata roja y zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba nuevamente recogido en una coleta alta. El, al mirar a la chica quedo completamente sorprendido. El vestido de ella era de un color blanco puro, con bordados en forma de flores de hilo blanco, con un escote en v para nada pronunciado, que llevaba bordados azules, En la cintura llevaba un enorme lazo azul turquesa, que formaba un lindo moño a su lado derecho, y resaltaba su figura y su pecho perfectamente, sin la mas mínima muestra de indecencia. La falda era en forma de A y llegaba hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Zapatos de tacón mediano de color blancos, sin medias. En su cuello llevaba un collar que aparentaba ser de plata, con incrustaciones de fantasía en el mismo azul del vestido. Su larga cabellera Azabache estaba suelta, decorada únicamente por una diadema del mismo azul, que llevaba el detalle de una flor. Y finalmente, su poco maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos chocolates.

_ Qué bonita te vez Kagome – dijo el pequeño, haciendo que ella liberara una sonrisa, aunque al mirar a InuYasha se sonrojo por completo, por la forma en que el la miraba. Aunque no era de forma pervertida, de igual manera la hacía sentir extraño.

_ ¿Quiere dejar de mirarme así? – dijo, cerrando los ojos tímidamente. El sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese perdido mirándola? Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, se veía hermosa. Se encamino al ventanal, viendo hacia la carretera y dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado por ellos. Cerraron bien el departamento y bajaron para ser recibidos por la familia Taisho.

Dentro de la camioneta iban seis personas, contándose a ellos mismos. Quien conducía era el padre de InuYasha, Inu no Taisho, que llevaba el cabello plateado corto, con un par de lentes de lectura, y vestía simplemente un pantalón formal negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris. De co-piloto iba Izayoi, con un hermoso vestido lila parecido al de Kagome, a excepción de que este no tenía lazos por todas partes. Junto a ellos, en la parte trasera iba el hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru, vestido técnicamente igual que el menor, exceptuando que no llevaba chaqueta. Platicaron de cosas sin sentido, hasta llegar a su destino.

La ceremonia había sido de lo más hermosa, aunque todos parecían nerviosos por lo que fuera a pasar. Ya después, se dirigieron al salón donde festejarían. Las blancas paredes eran iluminadas por velas blancas, las mesas llevaban manteles en un color blanco-azulado, decoradas con flores azules. En las paredes se habían colgado algunos pedazos de tela azul cielo, dándole un aspecto puro.

_ ¡Hermano! – dijo Kagome, llegando hasta donde estaba el joven y abrazándolo con fuerza. Bankotsu le correspondió, para luego sonreírle tiernamente.

_ ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? – pregunto. Ella le miro de un momento a otro fríamente.

_ ¿Por qué no me habías dicho con antelación lo de tu boda?

_ Te envié una carta el jueves pasado – dijo, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta que ella había salido ese día en la noche, y la carta llegaba hasta el viernes en la mañana.- oh diantres.

_ Te dije que se la enviaras desde más tiempo antes – dijo Kikyo, tomando la mano de su ahora esposo, para luego sonreírle a su cuñada. Platicaron de cosas sin sentido, como la nueva moda, los problemas que sufrieron para preparar todo lo de la boda, a la vez que la joven intentaba nuevamente explicar el hecho de que no se había casado con aquel chico, a pesar de estar enamorada. Dejo de lado nuevamente la verdadera razón, mintiéndoles, para luego escuchar cuando llamaban a la pareja para bailar su primer vals como esposos. Con nostalgia, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los jardines del salón, viendo las estrellas.

_ Kagome – escucho, reconociendo rápidamente aquella voz masculina. Giro sorprendida, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban con felicidad.

_ Koga – dijo. El se acerco a ella, y acaricio levemente su cabeza. Por instinto, como siempre, dio un paso hacia atrás. Tras su reacción, una sonrisa triste apareció en el joven.

_Veo que aun te duele – alejando su mano de ella. Había prometido que no la molestaría hasta que recuperara la confianza, mas sin embargo parecía que aquello nunca iba a ocurrir.

_ Lo siento. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso – bajando la mirada. El castaño comprendió rápidamente, era algo que sabia a la perfección. Mas sin embargo, se sentía culpable… puesto que ese día se suponía que el había prometido ir con ella… pero por cosas del trabajo no lo había podido hacer.

_ No te protegí correctamente. Aunque, al menos quisiera saber si esto durara siempre. Sabes que te Amo, y daría mi vida por tener finalmente un día como este… el día de nuestra boda – ella lo miro sorprendida.

_ Eso nunca va a pasar. Nunca habrá un día como este para mí – dijo tristemente, sentándose en una banca que estaba frente a un enorme arbusto con rosas blancas. Koga se sentó a su lado, lo suficiente lejos para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

_ No me gusta la idea de perder la esperanza – sonriéndole tiernamente. Ella bajo la mirada nuevamente. Simplemente, ella también deseaba verse vestida de blanco, junto al hombre que amaba… pero, Koga ya no era esa persona. Simplemente se había dado cuenta al poco tiempo de la pérdida de su bebe.

_ Deberías perderla ya. Yo… ya no siento nada por ti, así como no sentiré nada por ningún hombre.

_ Kagome… solo te haces daño a ti misma. Olvida todo, olvida lo que paso ese día – ella levanto la mirada molesta.

_ ¿Te sería fácil a ti olvidarlo si estuvieras en mi lugar? Koga… ¡fui violada! No es algo fácil de olvidar – sin poder contener una lagrima traviesa. Había prometido no volver a llorar por ello, pero simplemente no era fácil.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? – Kagome volteo sorprendida, encontrándose con la mirada de Bankotsu, quien era acompañado por Miroku. Había salido para invitar a su hermana a bailar, mas sin embargo, llego justo en el momento en que ella había dicho aquello.

_ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – dijo Miroku, tan sorprendido y molesto como el propio Bankotsu.

_ Hermano… - bajo la mirada. Koga entendió que era mejor dejarla hablar a solas con su hermano, así que simplemente acaricio su cabeza nuevamente en forma de despedida y camino hacia el interior del salón. Bankotsu se sentó donde Koga estaba instantes atrás, pero abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Miroku se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, tomando sus manos protectoramente. Ella les conto todo, como aquellos hombres entraron y la drogaron, para luego ultrajarla. Perdió el conocimiento, y al despertar ya se encontraba en el hospital, acompañada de Koga… el cual le notifico que por aquella droga había perdido a su bebe.

_ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? – dijo Bankotsu, sin soltar su abrazo. Ella se encontraba ya llorando, aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano. No quería preocuparlo, simplemente, quería que el viviera feliz, y no sufriendo por algo que le había pasado a ella.

_ Ahora entiendo porque de repente comenzaste a vestir de esa manera – dijo Miroku, recordando la vez que apareció en el café vestida de hombre. O cuando había recibido la fotografía. Aquello lo había sorprendido, puesto que ella siempre era muy femenina.

_ Hermana – separándose un poco de ella, para secar sus lagrimas.- Lo mejor es, que empieces a ir a ver a un medico. Simplemente guardándote eso vas a sufrir, y un psicólogo…

_ No lo hare… no quiero recordar nada… y un psicólogo me preguntara todo.

_ No importa lo que digas… Comenzaras a ir. No quiero verte sufrir.

Justo en ese instante apareció InuYasha. Únicamente había escuchado lo que decía Bankotsu del Psicólogo, cosa que lo había confundido. ¿Para qué ella necesitara uno? Aunque, debía aceptar que siempre pensó que ella había pasado por algo fuerte, puesto que siempre que se acercaba a ella, ella escapaba.

_ Bankotsu. Tu esposa te busca adentro – le dijo con una amable sonrisa. El pelinegro miro nuevamente a su hermana, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia dentro del salón. Miroku hizo lo mismo, mientras que InuYasha le tendía la mano.

_ Se que no te gusta que un hombre te acompañe, pero esta es una ocasión especial… ¿Bailarías conmigo? – sonriéndole tiernamente. Por más que él quisiera recordar su promesa, aferrarse a ella, simplemente aquella joven lo intrigaba. Y no se imaginaba pedirle compañía a otra persona que no fuese ella. La chica dudo un poco, pero luego recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho, así que tomo su mano, levemente sonrojada.

_ De acuerdo, joven InuYasha – sonriendo de igual manera. Al sentir el rose de mano con mano, había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa. Aunque siguiese sintiendo temor, como él decía, era un día especial para su hermano… y no quería echárselo a perder más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Regresaron al salón, posicionándose cerca de la puerta al jardín, y comenzaron al ritmo de una balada que resonaba en la estancia. Una de las manos de InuYasha permanecía en la cintura de ella, mientras la otra tomaba la mano de la chica. Ella miro hacia una esquina del salón, y noto la mirada triste de Koga, que simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Recordó la razón por la que lo había rechazado, y soltó la mano de InuYasha.

_ Discúlpeme, pero…

_ Te entiendo Kagome, aunque realmente desconozco la razón, se que le temes a los hombres. Ve y sigue disfrutando de la fiesta – con una amable sonrisa se separo de ella, y camino hacia donde estaba su niño, jugando con los demás pequeños. La actitud del albino la sorprendía. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro la trataba de esa manera? Siempre era amable, claro, pero no salía de la actitud del típico jefe amable de compañía. Pero, en ese instante había sido comprensivo, incluso más que su antiguo prometido. Escucho que ya iban a comenzar a repartir el pastel, y se dirigió a ayudarle a su hermano.

Lo demás de la fiesta pasó con tranquilidad, mas sin embargo, ella siempre había permanecido con su hermano, que de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de apoyo. Había comenzado a considerar aquello del psicólogo, puesto que realmente deseaba volver a ser la de antes, la chica alegre y que disfrutaba de la vida. Quería verse en el lugar de Kikyo, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, y de la mano de aquel hombre especial de hermosos ojos dorados. Se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Juro que nunca confiaría en un hombre que no fuese uno de sus hermanos o Miroku, y así seria. Rechazo la idea de su matrimonio, y prefirió seguir viendo la ceremonia.

InuYasha permanecía en su mesa, acompañado por Shippo que no dejaba de comer pastel. De vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirar a su hijo, pero sin embargo, pronto su mirada regresaba a la azabache. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Quería descubrirlo, quería saber todo de ella, aunque desconocía la razón. Además, esa noche… la joven se veía hermosa, pura y tierna. Se sonrojo levemente tras sus pensamientos. El no debería estar pensando en una mujer… puesto que había jurado dedicarse por completo a su hijo… pero aun así, no podía evitarlo. Aquella joven lo confundía, mucho más de lo que podía imaginarse. Y más aun al ver la preocupación de su hermano. Sabía que algo grave le había pasado a la chica, algo que podía ser muchísimo peor al hecho de que el fuese abandonado junto con su hijo… y realmente deseaba ayudarla. Llámese lastima o como se llame, deseaba estar con ella…

**Que tal… ya les traigo el otro capitulo. Ahora si deje en claro lo que Kagome habia sufrido, y como pueden ver, ambos están comenzando a confundirse respecto al otro. Les traigo algunas explicaciones.**

**¿Por qué Ayame es la madre de Shippo? La respuesta es simple. Yo quería en un principio que fuese Kikyo, pero si se fijan, entonces ¿Cómo demonios Shippo seria pelirojo y de ojos verdes? Entonces me puse a pensar, y recordé a la joven. Ayame es de pelo rojo y ojos esmeraldas, asi que quedaba a la perfeccion. Logicamente, ella aparecerá… puesto que son gran fan del Koga x Ayame.**

**¿Por qué coño Kikyo se caso con Bankotsu? No tengo la menor idea. Realmente yo deseaba que ellos se hubiesen conocido realmente en el anime, y se hubieran enamorado, puesto que los dos habían sido resusitados. Ademas, acéptenlo, por mas malo que fuese Bankotsu físicamente no lo parecia.**

**¿Por qué coño no explicas las demás parejas? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Un ejemplo, en la historia de Romeo y Julieta casi no prestaban atención a otro romance que no fuese el de ellos. En casi todos los libros es asi. Por lo cual dije… es un InuxKag, no tiene que tener demasiada importancia los demás, aunque aun asi les dare un bello final feliz.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Ammm… gracias por sus reviews. Este fanfic va por el capitulo seis y ya supero a mi otro fanfic, que va en el capitulo 10 y apenas tiene diez y seis comentarios XD. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**11 / 08 / 12**


	7. Sueños que atormentan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**07 – Sueños que atormentan.**

Despertó nuevamente aturdida, envuelta en sudor, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar eso? Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras notaba que tenía el rostro húmedo a causa del sudor y las lagrimas. Miro el reloj, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente había despertado más temprano de lo común. Se levanto de la cama, tomando un sencillo vestido azul que llegaba a las rodillas, de manga media y con detalles en blanco. En este caso, el corte del vestido ocultaba de más, y daba una apariencia cuarentona. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió, recogió su cabello en una trenza y se coloco los lentes.

Salió dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, sin imaginar que InuYasha estaría ya levantado, encargándose de ese trabajo. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila y siguió con su trabajo.

_ Joven InuYasha… eso debería estarlo haciendo yo – dijo seriamente. Él ni se inmuto en responderle, si no que siguió cocinando. Luego de un rato dejo los platos en la mesa y la miro tiernamente.

_ Siempre haces esto, además, pensaba dejarte dormir. Siempre te levantas temprano y te duermes muy tarde. Y eso te hará daño, Kagome – Dándole a entender que la quería durmiendo. Suspiro, sabía que el tenia razón… pero simplemente no podía dormir. Podía sentir, al cerrar los ojos, las sucias manos de aquellos hombres recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, como era desgarrada en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo olvidar aquello.

_ Estoy acostumbrada. No debería preocuparse por mí.

El dejo caer la mano molesta en la mesa, haciendo que el ruido asustara a la muchacha.

_ Deja de tratarme de usted que no estoy viejo – dijo seriamente, para luego regresar a una amable sonrisa. Ante aquella sonrisa, ella no pudo hacer más que girar el rostro, algo apenada, y dirigirse al cuarto del niño. Adoraba verlo dormir. Una vez el término de comer, la miro tranquilamente mientras se colocaba la camisa sobre la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba en ese instante.

_ ¿no vas a desayunar Kagome? – pregunto, cerrando el ultimo botón de la camisa. Ella lo miro desde la puerta de la habitación de Shippo, y negó con la cabeza.

_ Aun no tengo hambre – el negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella, poniendo su mano en su frente.

_ Escucha bien, Kagome. No quiero que te vayas a enfermar. Tienes que alimentarte y dormir bien.

Ella se separo de él rápidamente, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Shippo. Le molestaba que quisiera ser amable con ella… con ella que no era nada de él. Desde el día de la boda de Bankotsu había sido demasiado considerado con ella, y no quería que fuese así. Era simplemente su empleada y la estaba tratando como una hermana.

_ Lo que quiera hacer con mi cuerpo no le debería de importarle – seriamente, caminando hacia su cuarto. Él lo impidió, tomando su muñeca y deteniéndola.

_ ¿Por qué demonios estás tan de mal humor? – pregunto él. La chica suspiro, soltándose de su agarre.

_ Me molesta que me trate como si fuera su hermana o su hija. Solo soy una niñera, debería tratarme como tal – yendo hacia su habitación. El miro la puerta confundido. Llevaba con aquella actitud desde hacia semana y media, que había sido la boda de Bankotsu. Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de la chica, colocando su mano en la agarradera.

_ Escúchame… no quería hacerte enojar. Simplemente, me preocupo por ti – dijo a la puerta, para luego tomar su maletín y salir de la casa. Sospechaba que la actitud de ella tenía que ver con lo que había dicho Bankotsu cuando la fiesta había terminado…

"_InuYasha, encárgate de que ella vaya todos los viernes al consultorio"_

Había aceptado ayudarle a su amigo con eso, puesto que sabía que ella lo necesitaba. No sabía nada de lo que había pasado, pero sospechaba que era algo realmente grave, así que la ayudaría, aunque ella se había molestado bastante el primer viernes que la obligo a ir.

_ Esa chica me va a sacar canas verdes – dijo, subiéndose a su moto para ir a su trabajo.

Kagome había permanecido en su cama, sorprendida por las palabras del chico. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Le molestaba que se hubiese aliado con Bankotsu para obligarla a ir al Psicólogo. Y luego, recibía casi todos los días la visita de Koga. Maldito el momento en que supo donde vivía. Ya tenía suficiente tener que soportar a InuYasha, puesto que él era su jefe, pero Koga llegaba y le preguntaba cosas sin sentido, la trataba amablemente y la intentaba sobreproteger. Por eso ella no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado, porque no quería ser tratada como una niña que se mete en peligros constantemente.

_ Malditos sean todos los hombres – se dijo a sí misma, levantándose de la cama para comenzar sus labores diarias. Pronto salió Shippo de su habitación, tallándose los ojos de forma perezosa.

_ ¿Ya se fue mi papa? – pregunto. Ella asintió, y le dijo que se sentara a comer. Ella ya había sentido hambre, así que se sentó con él a disfrutar de aquello. Shippo tenia una mirada triste, cosa que preocupaba a la joven.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Shippo?

El miro el plato de comida.

_ Papa nunca se olvida de este día.

Ella lo miro confundida.

_ ¿día?

_ Hoy es mi cumpleaños – levantando la mirada con ojos llorosos. Rápidamente, todo su enojo desapareció, y se levanto a abrazar al niño. No le gustaba ver a ningún pequeño llorar.

_ Lo más seguro es que se le paso por su trabajo. Sabes que trabaja duro para que no te falte nada. Pero, si quieres, vamos a comprar material y te preparo un rico pastel. Además, podemos llamar a Sango y a Kohaku para que vengan – sonriéndole tiernamente. Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos, y asintió.

_ Y luego cuando llegue mi papa jugamos a algo – le dijo emocionado. Ella asintió, y regreso a su asiento, para terminar de comer. Luego, se encargo de limpiar todo y salió con Shippo. Fueron a dulcerías, donde compraron los ingredientes para el pastel, además de globos y serpentinas. Luego, saco su celular y le llamo a Sango, invitándola a pasar el día con ellos. El niño miraba las bolsas en los brazos de Kagome con mucha felicidad.

_ ¿Emocionado?

_ Es la primera vez que tendré una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aquello sorprendió a la chica.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Siempre celebro con papa únicamente, me da un regalo y luego permanece conmigo todo el día.

Miro hacia enfrente. Aquel hombre la impresionaba, puesto que parecía batallar en cuidar a su hijo y mantener su trabajo. Era un buen padre, todo un ejemplo a seguir. Pero, claramente no podía solo. Por más que lo intentara, su hijo siempre necesitaría una madre. Y ella comenzaba a sentirse parte de la familia, como si aquel niño fuese el bebe que había perdido. Borro aquello de su cabeza, si el niño hubiera nacido, aun seria un bebe… y Shippo tenía ya siete años.

Al llegar al departamento, ella rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, para comenzar con los preparativos del pastel y la comida, mientras Shippo inflaba los globos y los colocaba alrededor del departamento. Había citado a Sango a las dos de la tarde, puesto que a esa hora llegaba InuYasha. Así podrían celebrar entre todos. Pero, su sonrisa se esfumo al recordar como había tratado al albino. Seguramente estaría molesto con ella. Suspiro, el no tenía la culpa de nada…

_ Kagome… - escucho a alguien llamando afuera. Shippo abrió, puesto que reconocía la voz con facilidad.

_ Hola señor Wolf – dijo el niño emocionado. Koga se sorprendió al ver los globos por todas partes.

_ ¿Qué es esto Kagome? – pregunto sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho muchas veces que no vengas – dijo ella seriamente. El la ignoro y escucho al niño decirle acerca de su cumpleaños.

_ Oh, vaya, así que hice bien en traerte esto – sacando un dulce algo caro de su bolsillo. Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

_ ¡Gracias! – dijo emocionado. Kagome sonrió al ver la felicidad de Shippo.

_ Koga, si el joven InuYasha se entera que llegas así de la nada me descontara mi saldo – dijo fastidiada. El castaño le sonrió tiernamente.

_ Kagome… deberías ser más tolerante.

_ Deberías ser más comprensible – se miraron unos instantes, mientras ella metía el molde ya con la preparación en el horno.

_ Igual, solo venia a saludarte. Cuídate Kagome, yo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo – le dedico una nueva sonrisa y luego salió del departamento. Aquellas visitas de doctor eran todos los días, llegaba, jugaba con el niño, la saludaba y luego se iba antes de que llegara InuYasha. Ella había hablado con Shippo y el había prometido que no le diría nada a su padre.

Unas horas después, tenía todo listo para celebrar al niño. En la mesa había seis platos vacios, puesto que Izayoi también los acompañaría. Además, había preparado enchiladas rojas, ensalada y arroz rojo. El pastel yacía en el centro de la mesa, decorado con betún blanco y chochitos de colores. Escucho el llamado de la puerta, y la abrió, dejando pasar a Sango y a su hermano.

_ Vaya, está muy bien hecho para ser de improviso – dijo sorprendida. Abrazo a su amiga tiernamente, para luego incarse y sonreírle al niño.

_ Feliz cumpleaños Shippo – dándole una bolsita de regalo. El niño fue y la puso en la mesa de café, para luego regresar y abrazar a Kohaku. Kohaku correspondió, puesto que las pocas veces que los había visitado siempre jugaba con Shippo. Luego llego Izayoi, abrazando al pequeño y a la azabache… dejando en la mesa de café una bolsa azul.

_ ¿Quién falta? – pregunto, mirando a su alrededor. Justamente, escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y vieron llegar al albino con el maletín en mano y algunas bolsas que cargaba de forma cómica. Al ver la casa, abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

_ Al coño… ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo sorprendido. Los presentes rieron ante su comentario, mientras Sango se acercaba a él.

_ Mira que eres cruel. Olvidar el cumpleaños de tu hijo…

_ Yo no olvide nada – dijo, caminando al sillón y dejando caer las bolsas en el. Luego, de una de ellas saco ropa, de la otra saco serpentinas y de la ultima un pequeño pastel. Aunque, al ver el que había preparado Kagome, suspiro. Ella camino hacia el, tomando el pequeño pastel, y con sumo cuidado lo monto sobre el que ella había preparado, haciéndolo de dos pisos. El sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

Disfrutaron de la comida, platicando cosas sin sentido, contando bromas o felicitando al cumpleañero. Por segunda vez desde que se conocían, InuYasha pudo notar las risas y sonrisas honestas de la azabache, que reía por las ocurrencias de Kohaku y Shippo. Sonrió, más que nada por verla feliz, aunque su hijo también lo ocasionaba con las bromas que contaba. Ya al atardecer, Izayoi y Sango se despidieron, dejando la casa nuevamente como en un principio. Kagome limpio todo el desastre que habían causado, y termino ya al anochecer.

_ Me divertí mucho hoy – dijo Shippo. Kagome le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y luego miro a InuYasha. Al verlo, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y bajo la mirada.

_ Shippo… ya debes irte a la cama – dijo el albino amablemente. El niño asintió y se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a solas a InuYasha y a Kagome. Duraron en silencio durante gran rato, únicamente pensando algo bueno de que hablar.

_ Discúlpame. Reaccione muy mal contigo en la mañana – dijo Kagome, bastante apenada. Le había gritado técnicamente, como si fuese una hija desobediente. El sonrió y se acerco a ella.

_ Al menos todo queda saldado por el hecho de que dejes de llamarme formalmente – elevando más su sonrisa. Ella le miro confundida, y cayó en cuenta de que le había hablado como su igual. InuYasha se acerco mas, abrazándola y haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. Mas sin embargo, no lo rechazo. En lugar de eso, correspondió a su abrazo, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del joven.

_ Gracias por ser tan buena con Shippo – susurro. Le agradecía que estuviera a su lado, puesto que ser padre soltero no era un trabajo fácil, y menos ahora que el niño estaba de vacaciones. A pesar de llevar apenas casi un mes conociéndose, confiaba completamente en ella. Ya había escuchado antes de Bankotsu sobre ella, pero nunca le había prestado atención, hasta finalmente haberla conocido.

Ella permaneció un momento asi, sintiéndose protegida en los brazos del chico… pero pronto los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Se tenso, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el temor que regresaba a su cuerpo, y busco todos los medios para separarse del cuerpo del joven. Al lograrlo, lo miro horrorizada. Aunque, a diferencia de las demás veces, no podía decir palabra alguna, como si algo bloqueara sus cuerdas vocales. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su habitación… dejando a un sorprendido y confundido InuYasha en la sala del departamento.

**Hola… aquí les traigo el capitulo de la semana. Mañana no tengo clases, por lo cual decidi terminar el capitulo ahora para dejárselos y ver si escribo el otro mañana, puesto que ya lo termine en mi fanficuaderno (?). Espero les guste y que lo hayan disfrutado. Desde el capitulo anterior han comenzado a ocurrir cosas que darán un giro a la historia… ya ha aparecido Koga, pero falta alguien muy importante… lean el próximo capitulo para descubrirlo… Me despido n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**16 / 08 / 12**


	8. secretos revelados

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi**

**08 – Secretos Revelados.**

Entro a su habitación, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. No podía creer que se estuviese sintiendo de esa manera, puesto que ella había jurado que no volvería a enamorarse, que no volvería a lidiar con su corazón. Para ella, después de lo vivido en el pasado, el amor era simplemente vil lujuria… y los hombres unos cerdos que simplemente pensaban en ello. Pero, el abrazo del joven no irradiaba nada parecido. Por unos instantes, lo había sentido protector… como si guardara un gran cariño hacia ella, había sentido su propio corazón latir con más fuerza que cuando estuvo con Koga. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se dejo caer al piso lentamente, quedando recargada en la puerta, con las manos cubriendo su sonrojado pero húmedo rostro. Se había sentido protegida en los brazos del chico, pero a la vez atacada por sus propios recuerdos.

InuYasha, tras verla correr y encerrarse en su habitación, permaneció en la puerta de la misma. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba llorando, algo se lo decía. No entendía nada, empezando por la actitud de la chica. Había correspondido tiernamente a su abrazo, pero no había tardado mucho en tensarse, como si estuviese asustada… como si algo malo pasara por su mente. Sus reacciones misteriosamente comenzaban a tener sentido para él. Ella vestía de forma que ocultara sus encantos, se tornaba extremadamente nerviosa ante la presencia de un hombre, y si este rosaba levemente con ella, reaccionaba como si este la hubiese atacado. En su abrazo, de un momento a otro, había llorado como si sus brazos la quemaran, y su hermano Bankotsu le exigía ir con un psicólogo, lo cual simplemente revelaba que algo malo pasaba. Todo concordaba… Ella había sido ultrajada por un hombre.

Estaba más que seguro de eso. Todo apuntaba a esa respuesta. Recordó el primer día, cuando el había propuesto inconscientemente que ella permaneciera en su departamento. Ella había dado un paso hacia atrás, viéndolo con desconfianza y preguntando tímidamente si no era un pervertido. Recordó también la reacción en el parque de diversiones, cuando el había tomado su mano. Su rostro mostraba temor. Como si hubiese visto al propio demonio. Se maldijo internamente. La había lastimado… sin darse cuenta, la había hecho sufrir.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, simplemente, pensando en el otro, en sus reacciones e intentando descubrir que estaba pasando. El sol pronto mostro sus primeros rayos de luz por las ventanas de ambos. InuYasha se había cambiado de ropa, dispuesto a comprobar su teoría.

_ Voy a salir – dijo, en la puerta de la chica, para luego partir al lugar donde encontraría su libro abierto: El café de Miroku.

Al percatarse de que el chico había salido del departamento, Kagome salió de su habitación. Por más que quisiera permanecer encerrada en esta, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Comenzó preparando el desayuno, para luego ir y levantar a Shippo. Aun permanecía con el vestido del día anterior, pero se cambiaria hasta terminar sus deberes.

InuYasha no tardo mucho en llegar con Miroku. Entro al café rápidamente y, sin pedir permiso, se adentro en la cocina encontrando al joven de ojos azules.

_ InuYasha – dijo sorprendido.

_ Necesito hablar contigo.

Al ver la seriedad en aquel par de orbes doradas, supo rápidamente que, fuese lo que fuese que quisiera saber, era algo importante.

_ ¿Dime? – sonriendo tranquilamente.

InuYasha permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Era un tema difícil de discutir y no sabía cómo comenzar.

_ Iré al grano… ¿tú sabes si algo ocurrió con Kagome? ¿Por qué ella tiene esa actitud frente a los hombres?

La sonrisa del joven se esfumo, cosa que daba a entender que él sabía lo que estaba pasando.

_ Bi se su deba decírtelo – dijo Miroku seriamente. Aquello no era nada fácil de explicar, además, sabía que su amiga preferiría que guardara el secreto.

_ Por favor – pidió el ojidorado.

_ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto. No lo entendía, puesto que aquel joven simplemente era el jefe de la azabache. Su relación era meramente laboral.

_ Necesito saberlo.

_ ¿Por qué? Si te lo digo únicamente la lastimare. Ya es suficiente con lo que ha sufrido.

InuYasha comenzó a desesperarse.

_ Dímelo de una vez… ¿Fue violada o no?

Miroku se sorprendió ante aquello, dándose cuenta que con su reacción estaba confirmando la idea que tenia InuYasha. Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Miroku se decidió a hablar.

_ ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

_ Anoche comencé a sospechar.

Miroku dudo unos instantes.

_ Ella era la prometida de Koga, y luego de un tiempo había quedado embarazada. No sé mucho sobre lo que paso, únicamente que ese día el no pudo acompañara, y que dos hombres aprovecharon eso para infiltrarse en la casa y drogarla para aprovecharse de ella. Aquella droga mato al bebe.

El joven lo miro sorprendido. Sabía que ambos habían estado a punto de casarse, pero no sabía que Kagome era la prometida de Koga. Vaya que el mundo era pequeño. Más sin embargo, se sentía furioso. Furioso con Koga por no haberla protegido como debería, con unas enormes ganas de matar aquellos dos hombres, hombres que la habían dañado, no solo física y psicológicamente… si no, la habían herido, hecho sufrir por la pérdida de aquel niño.

_ Ahora dime, InuYasha, ¿Por qué te interesaba saberlo?

Permaneció en silencio, buscando una respuesta lógica para la pregunta del de ojos azules. Al no encontrar ninguna, decidió repasar la situación. Quería ayudarla, hacerla saber que no todos los hombres eran malos, que muchos la respetarían y cuidarían como debía ser. Durante la boda de Bankotsu, el no había podido alejar la mirada de ella durante mucho tiempo, llegando incluso a imaginarla en el lugar de Kikyo, vestida de blanco, y acercándose a el tomando sus manos y diciendo que lo amaba. Tras darse cuenta de sus tontos pensamientos, se sonrojo. Aquello no paso desapercibido por Miroku.

_ ¡Oh!¡No me digas que te has enamorado de ella! – dijo a modo de broma, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El albino repasaba mentalmente aquella frase… ¿enamorado de Kagome? Ella era simplemente su empleada, la niñera de su hijo. Pero, había algo que no lo dejaba negarlo.

_ No lo sé – dijo, dejando al joven completamente sorprendido. El había hecho aquella pregunta como broma, puesto que él era quien sabía a la perfección que InuYasha había prometido abandonar el sentimiento del amor. Había sido quien lo había visto destrozado, por el abandono de Ayame, y por no saber qué haría con Shippo… siendo un joven de escasos quince años. Le sorprendía que su casi hermana hubiera logrado confundirlo con gran facilidad, y en tan poco tiempo.

_ Kagome es realmente una chica encantadora, amable y sobre todo hermosa, aunque antes no lo era tanto. No entiendo de que te has de estar confundiendo, ¡claramente se nota que es así!¡te has enamorado de la dulce Kagome!

_ ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Esa chica me confunde. Deseo protegerla únicamente, y desconozco la razón.

Aunque, de cierta manera, seguía preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Enamorado de ella? Una chica que se aleja de él en su primera oportunidad. Una chica que viste de manera impropia de su edad y genero. Una chica maternal, que ama a los niños más que a su propia vida. Una chica que con una simple sonrisa lograba estremecerlo, y derramando una lagrima lograba derrumbarlo casi por completo. Miro el reloj, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_ Debo irme Miroku – dijo, levantándose de su asiento. Pensando en ella había recordado la promesa que le hizo a Bankotsu, que se encargaría de que ella fuese con el psicólogo cada viernes. El joven lo despidió tranquilamente, para luego regresar a su tienda.

En el departamento, Kagome había terminado sus labores diarias. Incluso, ya había terminado de desayunar. Shippo se encontraba nuevamente jugando videojuegos. No tenía la menor idea de a donde había ido InuYasha, por lo que tenía que permanecer junto a Shippo hasta que el llegara. No fue una espera muy larga, puesto que pronto llego al departamento, con una mirada entre seria y molesta, que revelaba las ganas de querer asesinar a alguien. Al ver a la chica y al niño, libero una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, yo voy a mi habitación – dijo la azabache, caminando hasta su puerta.

_ ¿A dónde? Tienes una cita con el psicólogo – caminando detrás de la chica. Ella volteo, mirándole fríamente.

_ No necesito un psicólogo, no estoy loca – dijo molesta. InuYasha arqueo una ceja y luego se acerco a ella, dejándola contra la pared y quedando a corta distancia de su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento alejarlo, hasta que termino dando ligeros golpes. El dio un paso hacia atrás y le dedico una amable sonrisa.

_ Pero tienes un problema, tu temor hacia los hombres no es algo normal – Dejándola completamente confundida. ¿Acaso el ya sabía lo que pasaba? Desecho esa idea. Tal vez la consideraba rara, pero para nada consideraría la verdadera razón, ¿o sí? Suspiro.

_ de acuerdo – levantando la mirada hacia el rostro del chico. Le sorprendía que el estuviese tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aunque, claro, había sido solo un abrazo. Ella era la extraña por sentirse de esa manera, sin poder mirarlo tranquilamente, sentirse extremadamente nerviosa y asustada. Noto que el la miraba sonriendo, así que miro a otra parte, sonrojada, por el hecho de sentirse descubierta.

_ Me daré un baño rápido – caminando hacia su habitación y dejando al albino sorprendido. El primer viernes que tenía que ir a consulta, había batallado mucho para convencerla, de hecho, la había tenido que llevar a la fuerza. Recordó lo divertido que había sido hacer a Shippo que la llevara de la mano hasta la motocicleta, y que no la soltara hasta que entrara en consulta. Su amor por los niños había logrado llevarla a su destino.

Espero simplemente veinte minutos, y salió ella con un vestido rosa de tirantes, que llevaba debajo una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro. Un traje parecido al conjunto que uso el primer día en el departamento. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones nuevamente, que daban la apariencia de tener el pelo en corte masculino, y claro, sus clásicos lentes azules.

_ Listo, vámonos – con una amable sonrisa. No le gustaba la idea de ir con un psicólogo, pero eran los deseos de su hermano. Además, sabía que el joven frente suyo había aceptado acompañarla, a pesar de ser su día para descansar en casa.

Tras ver aquella sonrisa, se estremeció completamente. Cuando había estado con Ayame, supo que estaba enamorado por el hecho de ponerse nervioso a su lado. Pero aquella joven creaba diferentes reacciones en el. Con su sonrisa, técnicamente había sudado frio, sin saber si seguir mirándola sin importar nada, o alejar la mirada apenado. Mejor no haría ninguna de las dos.

_ Bien.

Se dirigieron a aquel edificio, donde trabajaban toda clase de doctores, aunque fuese muy chico para ser llamado "hospital". Había notado como, al cruzar la puerta principal, Kagome se tornaba nerviosa, y lo entendía. Debería ser difícil revelarse así de la nada a un desconocido todo lo que había pasado, pero ese desconocido era el único que podía ayudarla a superarlo. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones, esperando a que la nombraran para entrar.

_ si quieres puedes irte. No tienes que esperar conmigo toda la hora – dijo, aunque claramente deseara lo contrario. No quería estar sola en aquel lugar.

_ No. Le prometí a Bankotsu que te acompañaría, además, no tengo nada que hacer en la casa – sin quitar la mirada de la revista que tenía en sus manos. Aunque, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Podía limpiar, jugar con videojuegos con Shippo, o simplemente leer un libro. Pero no quería dejarla sola, pues sabía que si lo hacía, ella se derrumbaría fácilmente ante el pesado ambiente del lugar.

_ Kagome Higurashi – llamaron desde lo que parecía ser una bocina. Ella se levanto y camino hacia el consultorio.

_ Papa. ¿Ahora podemos comer afuera? – pregunto Shippo. Con una sonrisa, acaricio sus cabellos rojizos.

_ En cuanto Kagome termine nos vamos a comer.

La joven había contado nuevamente toda su historia, sin ocultar ningún detalle. Todo era mas fácil desde que se había enterado de que el psicólogo de la familia era una mujer. Aquella persona hacia anotaciones en una libreta. Una vez termino de anotar, miro sonriente a la joven.

_ ha sido difícil lo que has tenido que pasar. Pero no por eso debes dejarte caer. Aun eres joven, ¿no te gustaría tener una familia?

Kagome asintió. Era su más grande deseo, encontrar el amor, casarse y formar una familia.

_ Pero no me es fácil… no puedo tratar a un chico con naturalidad, y mucho menos dejar que me toque… ¿es normal?

Aquella mujer volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. Era ya algo mayor de edad, de unos 65 años. Su corto cabello estaba ya por completo platinado.

_ Claro. Sientes que volverá a pasar aquello. Por eso tienes que conocer a alguien que te entienda. Un ejemplo podría ser tu antiguo prometido.

La joven negó.

_ Por más que él me diga que me ama, no me comprende. Y además…- miro a la doctora. ¿Qué le decía? Claramente sus sentimientos por Koga habían cambiado. Antes ella se sentía dichosa de ser su futura esposa. Pero eso había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorada. Además, había comenzado a sentirse confundida con el joven de cabellos plateados, aunque sabía que él era alguien imposible, por el hecho de estar por completo dedicado a su hijo.

Vieron el reloj. La hora de consulta había terminado.

_ Escucha mi consejo y busca a alguien que te quiera y te comprenda. Solo así podrás olvidar todo y ser feliz – sonriéndole.

_ Lo intentare, doctora Kaede.

Salió del consultorio, encontrándose con InuYasha y Shippo, quienes leían amenamente una revista cada uno: el mayor de coches y el menor una infantil con más dibujos que letras. Al sentirla frente a ellos, levantaron la mirada y sonrieron.

_ ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto InuYasha, levantándose y dejando la revista junto a las demás. Shippo hizo lo mismo, para correr hacia ella y tomar su mano.

_ Mi papa nos llevara a comer – dijo entusiasmado. Kagome miro al albino.

_ Si te preocupas por el dinero deja de hacerlo… esta vez yo pago – caminando hacia ellos para tomar la mano libre de Shippo.

_ Pero…

_ Déjame invitarte a comer, en agradecimiento por tu gran trabajo – saliendo del edificio y soltando a su hijo para subir a la moto. Kagome y Shippo subieron a la carretilla. No fue mucho de camino, puesto que a cinco cuadras habia un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no podía dejar la moto frente al psiquiatra.

_ Eso fue un desperdicio de gasolina – dijo la azabache.

_ No podía dejar la moto ahí, después desaparece – bajándose del vehiculo. Entraron al establecimiento, llendo a comprar la comida para después buscar una mesa libre. Luego, cada uno tomo lo que habia pedido y se dedicaron a disfrutarlo.

_ Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una hamburguesa – dijo InuYasha, con aquella hamburguesa doble en sus manos. Shippo habia pedido un paquete para niños, con una pequeña hamburguesa y un lindo juguete.

_ prefiero las caseras – viendo como su "jefe" parecia haber llegado al cielo con solo morder aquella suculenta hamburguesa. Ella simplemente habia pedido un sándwich de pollo, su favorito de la comida extranjera.

_ Oye… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Hubiéramos gastado menos – habiendo terminado ya la mitad. Vaya que ese hombre comia rápido.

_ papa…. La ultima vez rompiste las carnes – dijo Shippo, haciendo que la chica comenzara a reir. ¿A quien le ocurria eso? Era uno de los alimentos mas fáciles de preparar.

_ Segunda vez que te burlas de mi – con una enorme risa en el rostro. No sabia porque adoraba verla reir. La chica miro a la ventana al terminar su diversión, notando que una chica los mirada desde afuera. InuYasha miro hacia donde estaba la vista de la joven, sorprendiéndose al reconocer quien estaba afuera, mirándolos atentamente.

_ Ayame – susurro sin darse cuenta.

**Wolas… ahora el capitulo esta mas largo (o eso creo yo ¬¬). Se que dije que lo subiría el sábado pasado, pero nos llovió, cayo tormenta y se fue tanto la luz como el internet, y ayer volvió a pasar lo mismo, solo que estoy en intento de subir esto antes de que se me vuelva a ir la luz que el problema esta inestable… bueno, gracias por sus reviews y disfruten el fanfic n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**24 / 08 / 12**


	9. Una racha de mala suerte corregido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**09 – Una racha de mala suerte.**

Estaba realmente sorprendido. Simplemente, nunca imagino que volvería a ver a esa chica de larga y hermosa cabellera rojiza, era algo a lo que se había hecho a la idea desde hacía unos años atrás. Aunque, mucho menos se espero que se acercara a ellos, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco veraniego, y con su cabello recogido en dos coletas. Kagome la miro algo confundida. A juzgar por el color de su pelo y ojos, y por la reacción de InuYasha al verla, supuso que se trataría de la madre de Shippo, Ayame. Pero, aquella mujer tenía un rostro amable e inocente, no parecía ser la clase de mujer que describían todos.

_ Hola – dijo tímidamente, quedando frente a ellos en la mesa. InuYasha la miro unos instantes, para luego alejar la mirada seriamente. Parecía molesto, pero a su vez, triste.

_ Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de aparecerte frente a nosotros – ella intento hablar, pero termino callando, sonriendo melancólicamente. Aquella chica paso la mirada por sus acompañantes, sorprendiéndose al mirar a la azabache, tomando la mano de Shippo con fuerza.

_ veo que has empezado una nueva vida. No quiero molestar a tu esposa – dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sintiendo como el color se les subía a las mejillas, para luego alejar la mirada, y decir al unisonó.

_ No somos esposos – se miraron nuevamente, subiendo aun mas su sonrojo. La pelirroja pareció realmente alegrarse por ello, puesto que libero una sonrisa, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si se llenara de esperanza. Al darse cuenta de eso, el joven miro a la de lentes, para luego suspirar.

_ Aunque, pronto lo seremos – mirándola nuevamente. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decirle a la joven frente a ellos que ella era su pareja? Quiso protestar, pero al ver la mirada decidida de InuYasha, noto que el lo decía para no darle esperanzas a aquella chica de ojos verdes. Ayame miro a Kagome tranquilamente.

_ ¿Te molestaría si hablo con el? Es algo importante – dijo seriamente. La chica miro a InuYasha, y luego asintió, dirigiéndose hacia Shippo.

_ Shippo, ¿quieres ir a jugar en los jueguitos? – pregunto, con una sonrisa maternal que hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón a la oji verde. Parecía ser una buena madre. InuYasha le dirigió una fría mirada, y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, llevando al niño a la zona de juegos.

Desde aquel lugar, decidió vigilar todo lo que pasaba con el albino. Aquella chica se sentó frente a él, en el lugar donde ella había estado minutos antes. Se sentía extraña, de alguna manera, le molestaba que aquella mujer hubiese vuelto a aparecer en la vida del joven, aunque se sorprendía por sentirse así. Vio como InuYasha se levantaba de golpe, alcanzando a escuchar como gritaba "No puedes fingir ser la madre que nunca fuiste", y luego como la pelirroja negaba con la mirada, pidiéndole que se sentara. Luego de compartir algunas palabras más, la mujer se puso de pie, dando una ligera reverencia y saliendo del local. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, caminando hacia la zona de juegos.

_ No debiste dejarme solo con ella – fríamente. Pero pronto, aquella frialdad desapareció, mostrando una increíble tristeza. Parecía afectarle demasiado la aparición de aquella chica. Realmente, ¿seguiría sintiendo algo por ella?

_ ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto. Sabía que había sido algo malo, o al menos fuerte, para que hiciera que el rechazara de esa manera. InuYasha miro a su hijo, que jugaba amenamente con los demás niños. Verlo tan feliz, hizo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa melancólica.

_ Quiere que le permita llevarse a Shippo unos días – triste. Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

_ ¿Qué le respondiste?

_ Lógicamente, lo negué. No puede venir de un momento a otro y pedirme eso después de haberlo abandonado – Kagome dirigió su vista al niño. Entendía que el joven estuviese molesto, pero también entendía a la pelirroja. No importaba que tan mala hubiese sido en el pasado, debería ser duro el vivir alejada de un hijo. Ella lo sabía de antemano.

_ La comprendo. Se lo que se siente no tener un hijo a mi lado – posando su mano en su plano vientre. Por unos instantes, había deseado dejar salir sus lagrimas, pero simplemente se contuvo.- yo creo, que deberías darle la oportunidad de verlo. Créeme, yo también desearía poder ver al mío.

El chico la miro nuevamente. Su rostro revelaba su tristeza. Aquella mujer vaya que podía lograr que el cambiase su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, incluso en ese tema. Como instinto de protección, se acerco a ella y poso su mano sobre su cabeza.

_ Si ella demuestra tener realmente interés en el, se lo permitiré – luego le dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que ella lo mirara.- No te sientas triste. No sé realmente que tan duro seria saber a un hijo muerto, pero no deberías dejarte caer por eso.

La chica bajo la mirada. Ignoro por completo aquello. Por más que ella quisiera, no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Para ella, su más grande sueño era ser madre… y aquel sueño había sido roto con gran facilidad.

_ Realmente, deberías permitírselo. No tanto por ella, si no por Shippo. El necesita el amor de una madre.

InuYasha suspiro.

_ Una madre es la que cría, la que da amor. Inclusive tú has demostrado ser una mejor madre para Shippo.

Kagome se sorprendió de sus palabras, sintiéndose nerviosa de un momento para otro. El joven, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojo con fuerza…

_ Bueno… no, es, bueno, es decir – bastante nervioso. Ante aquella reacción, la chica comenzó a reír. Aquella risa, hizo que el sonrojo del joven elevara.

_ A decir verdad – dijo al terminar de reír, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- Quiero tanto a Shippo, como si se tratase de mi propio hijo.

El albino iba a seguir con aquella conversación, mas sin embargo fue interrumpido por Shippo, que había llegado junto a él y había tomado su mano. El, aprovecho aquello y tomo al niño en brazos, sentándolo en sus hombros, con una pierna de cada lado.

_ ¿Nos vamos Shippo? – pregunto. El niño asintió, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta, pronto las vacaciones de verano terminaron. La rutina había cambiado por completo, puesto que la azabache ya no permanecía encerrada en su cuarto. Pasaba las horas tejiendo algunas cosas, o jugando con ambos. Parecía realmente estar más cómoda en aquel departamento.

Temprano en la mañana, se levanto dispuesta a comenzar su día. Se ducho, cambio y salió de su habitación, para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. InuYasha ya estaba levantado, acomodando unas cosas en su maletín. La camisa de botones blanca estaba a medio abrochar, desfajada y aun no se ponía la corbata. Parecía ligeramente estresado, pero aquella mirada cansada desapareció al mirar a Shippo salir de su habitación.

_ Buenos días papa – dijo, tallándose los ojos perezosamente.

_ ¿Listo para tu primer día como alumno de segundo año? – pregunto tiernamente. El niño asintió, y luego se dirigió corriendo a la mesa. Kagome sirvió el desayuno, y se sentó junto al niño.

_ Deberías desayunar. Últimamente te vas sin probar un solo bocado – dirigiéndose al albino, que estaba ya terminando de arreglar su apariencia. En unos instantes, la corbata estuvo en su lugar, su camisa fajada, y el maletín listo para salir.

_ Últimamente no había tenido tiempo, pero parece que hoy si disfrutare de tu comida – acercándose a la mesa. La chica había estado bastante preocupada las últimas semanas, y especialmente ese día. Había algo que le exigía pedirle a InuYasha que no fuese a trabajar. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, y no estaba segura si hacérselo saber o dejarlo pasar. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, se lavaron los dientes y Shippo corrió a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme.

_ Ten mucho cuidado – dijo, acercándose al joven. El simplemente sonrió. No era para nada común que ella se preocupase por él.

_ Claro… ustedes también – tomando su maletín y saliendo del departamento. Ella se dirigió al cuarto del niño, notando que no sabía ponerse la corbata. Su uniforme constaba de un pantalón corto azul marino, camisa escolar japonesa blanca con detalles azul oscuro, y la corbata roja. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y anudo la corbata.

_ ¿te sientes nervioso? – pregunto. El niño negó con la cabeza.

_ Ya quiero conocer a mis nuevos compañeros – sonriendo. Ella hizo el mismo gesto, para luego levantarse y tomar su mano. La escuela no quedaba muy lejos, mas sin embargo aun así tardarían más en llegar puesto que irían a pie. Al asegurarse de que el niño había entrado a clases, regreso al departamento. Sango había asegurado que iría de visita, y lo cumplió. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, tomando café, a la vez que platicaban animadamente.

_ ¿Cómo van tus citas con la psicóloga? – pregunto la castaña.

_ Igual. Kaede sigue asegurando que solo superare aquello encontrando a alguien que me sepa valorar – dijo fastidiada. Ella había dejado en claro que nunca confiaría en un hombre, aunque aquello más o menos había desaparecido. Únicamente habían tres hombres que contaban con su confianza: Bankotsu, Miroku e InuYasha.

_ Yo pienso lo mismo que ella. Eres joven, y hermosa. Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti. Pero también, la mejor forma en que olvides aquello… es descubriendo que el tema no es para nada doloroso – sonriéndole de forma picara. Kagome se sonrojo ante aquello.

_ Si no tolero un abrazo, mucho menos tolerare… "eso" – algo apenada. Ella ya había vivido una relación de ese tipo antes del ataque. Se había entregado a Koga y había quedado embarazada. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de saber que lo que sango decía era cierto, un enorme temor de volver a sufrir la inundaba.

_ Pero antes que todo… deberíamos encontrar a tu pareja ideal. ¿Te parecería el Propio Koga? O aun mejor… ¿InuYasha? – el sonrojo en la chica creció.

_ No meteré a InuYasha en esto – aseguro. Sango sonrió.

_ Pero vamos, no creerás que no me he dado cuenta. Durante la boda de Bankotsu no te quito la mirada de encima, y no es muy común que se comporte con una chica como lo hace contigo.

_ Sigo pensando igual.

Aunque, aquella idea no le molestaba. ¿Podría realmente volver a entregar su corazón? No podía negar que el chico creaba reacciones en ella incluso más confusas que las que tenía con Koga. Además, ya no se sentía tan incómoda en su presencia. De ahí en más… ¿podría realmente ella volver a entregarse a un hombre? No… eso era más que improbable. Por más que quisiera, aquel recuerdo siempre regresaría, y echaría a perder cualquier relación que ella tuviera.

_¡Kagome! – escucharon un grito afuera. No tardaron mucho en reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – pregunto Kagome fastidiada. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no estuviera llegando a ese departamento? Sango se levanto y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al joven pelinegro.

_ Hola – dijo sonriente.

_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte Koga – dijo sango.

_ Respondiendo a tu pregunta – dirigiéndose a la de lentes.- Te dije que vendría cuantas veces me fuera posible, y además, una chica estaba buscando a tu jefe.

_ ¿Una chica? – mirándose entre ambas.

_ Si… pero se ha marchado cuando le dije que a estas horas no estaba en casa – tranquilamente, sentándose en el sillón. Las chicas lo miraron seriamente, y se sentaron de la misma manera.

_ ¿Me invitan un café? – pregunto con una mirada de perrito triste. Ambas suspiraron.

_ ¿Solo a eso viniste? – Levantándose del sillón al ver como el chico negaba con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la cocina, para luego regresar entregándole su taza de café. Platicaron unos instantes, Koga en especial, que contaba como había conocido a Kagome, y como había logrado conquistarla. La chica simplemente permanecía en silencio. No quería recordar nada de su pasado, ni una sola cosa.

Su aburrimiento termino al escuchar vibrar el teléfono de la casa. Se levanto, dejando su tasa en la mesita, para luego acercarse a la cocina, que era donde estaba el aparato. Al ponerlo en su oído, escucho sollozos, que por unos instantes la asustaron. Mas sin embargo, el miedo se desvaneció al reconocer la voz de la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

_ ¿Ocurre algo Señora Izayoi? – pregunto, preocupándose al escucharla. La mujer siguió sollozando un rato, hasta que finalmente logro decir simples tres palabras, que justamente ella deseaba no escuchar…

_ Mi hijo… Hospital – fue lo único que entendió entre los sollozos de la mujer, aunque fue suficiente para hacerla asustarse. No había pasado mucho desde que el joven se había ido a trabajar, si mucho unas dos horas. Se recargo en la mesa, con su mano libre en la boca, y los ojos abiertos de par en par, húmedos.

_ ¿En qué hospital? – susurro. Realmente sentía que se quebraba por dentro. Sabía que no debió haber dejado ir al joven a trabajar. Se lo había dicho su sexto sentido, mas sin embargo, lo había ignorado. Apunto la dirección en el block de notas que estaba pegado al refrigerador, y con un "voy enseguida" se despidió, colgando el teléfono.

_ ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sango preocupada, caminando hacia ella. La azabache dejo escapar algunas lagrimas, para luego mirarla de la misma manera.

_ InuYasha esta en el hospital – dijo, haciendo que los dos presentes se sorprendieran de un momento a otro…

**Wolas. Me van a matar por subir el capi hasta ahorita, pero es que mi computadora tuvo una falla. El nuevo fanfic logre subirlo porque ese lo tenia guardado en mi USB, pero este no lo tenia y pues… pero aquí esta ya completito n.n espero les guste.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**03 / 09 / 12**


	10. Lagrimas y Confianza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**10 – Lagrimas, confianza.**

_ InuYasha está en el hospital – susurro. Le era imposible imaginar que eso hubiese pasado en simplemente dos horas. El no llevaba más que eso de haber salido del departamento. Además, aun no sabía qué era lo que había pasado. Varios pensamientos llegaban a su mente, cosa que simplemente la hacía sentir peor. Tal vez, hubiese caído de la moto, o algún mal conductor hubiese causado un accidente.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Sango, notablemente preocupada. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, y solo imaginar que pudo haber pasado le preocupaba.

_ No lo sé. – aun recargada en la mesa. Koga se levanto y se acerco a ellas, igualmente preocupado. Aunque no era con quien mejor se llevaba, InuYasha era uno de sus amigos.

_ Deberían ir a ver qué paso…

_ Tengo que recoger a Shippo mas tarde – por primera vez, maldiciendo su trabajo. Si no fuera por aquel hecho, ella podría partir rápidamente hacia el lugar para asegurarse de que el albino se encontraba a salvo, aunque a juzgar por cómo había escuchado a Izayoi, aquello era grave.

_ Yo me encargo del niño… ustedes vayan – dijo Koga. Las chicas lo miraron, y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Pasara lo que pasara, aquel joven realmente era de confianza. Kagome corrió a su habitación y tomo su celular, para luego salir junto a Sango a buscar el coche de la chica.

No fue mucho de camino. Pronto se encontraron junto a una destrozada Izayoi, que iba acompañada de su hijo Mayor, Sesshoumaru. Este llevaba la larga cabellera plateada recogida en una coleta, y vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Una vez que ellas llegaron, les dirigió una desinteresada mirada, al mismo tiempo que su madre se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Sango, al darse cuenta de que Kagome no soportaba la escena. Estaba segura de que, si hablaba, terminaría derrumbándose. Sesshoumaru, sin quitar la mirada de ellas, decidió hablar.

_ Lo han asaltado. Quisieron quitarle la motocicleta, y el intento defenderse. Claro, resulta que uno de ellos traía una pistola y…

_ ¿Una pistola? – pregunto la azabache, sintiendo pronto el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, por el simple hecho de imaginarse lo peor. Si no, Izayoi no estaría tan destrozada…

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra él? – caminando hacia el hermano de su amigo.

_ Esta fuera de peligro. La bala quedo en su abdomen, y han tenido que sacarla puesto que estaba muy enterrada. Perdió bastante sangre, pero está bien – dijo un hombre llegando junto a ellos, con los mismos rasgos que Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.- hiciste bien en traer a tu hermano rápidamente… no se que hubiese pasado si hubieses tardado más en llegar.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven de lentes soltó un suspiro, finalmente dejando sus lágrimas caer con más fuerza. Se encontraba con vida, aunque lastimado, pero con vida. Por unos instantes, deseo realmente tener a aquellos dos hombres frente a ella, para regresarles el favor… aunque pronto dejo de lado ese pensamiento. Claro, que lograría ella, una chica con un enorme temor a los hombres, en contra de un par de asaltantes. Termino dejándose caer al piso de rodillas, secando sus lágrimas. No tenía porque llorar, si él estaba bien.

_ Izayoi… ¿quieres ser la primera en ir a ver a nuestro hijo? – pregunto aquel medico de cabellos plateados. La mujer asintió, y se dirigió a donde se suponía que el joven estaba descansando. Sango ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie, para luego ver como comenzaban a llegar los amigos del chico, entre ellos, Bankotsu y Miroku.

_ Díganme que el idiota de InuYasha se encuentra a salvo – dijo Bankotsu, mas que preocupado por su mejor amigo. La azabache asintió, para luego dirigirse y abrazar a su hermano. Necesitaba aquello, para tranquilizarse por completo del casi infarto que había tenido al escuchar que su "jefe" estaba en el hospital. Bankotsu la rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello.

_ Está bien, herido, pero bien – dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

_ Menos mal – despreocupándose.

_ Por favor… InuYasha no moriría tan fácilmente, y menos luego de un asalto – dijo Miroku, que parecía no estar preocupado ni lo más mínimo, quien dirigió su mirada a la castaña.- ¡Sango!

_ No te acerques Miroku – dijo a la defensiva.

_ ¿Por qué me odias?

La joven se cruzo de brazos, y prefirió ignorarlo para mirar a su amiga en brazos del pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos, el padre de InuYasha llamo a todos para que pasaran a verlo. La habitación estaba casi abarrotada con todas las visitas que el albino estaba recibiendo. Sus dos amigos gritaban emocionados por el hecho de que estuviese bien, Sango bromeaba, golpeando levemente su brazo, mientras Izayoi intentaba calmarlos para que no les llamasen la atención. Sesshoumaru se acerco a su hermano, y de forma altanera, le dijo…

_ Agradece que te encontré a tiempo, que si no tal vez no estuvieses con nosotros.

_ Piérdete – contesto rápidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acostado en la cama, vestía simplemente la bata de hospital que le habían hecho ponerse. A pesar de sentir dolor, parecía de lo más calmado posible.

_ Sea lo que sea, debes tener más cuidado – dijo su padre.

_ Por dios hijo, prométeme que no volverás a comprar una cosa de esas – dijo Izayoi refiriéndose a la motocicleta.

_ Madre, nada es más divertido que una motocicleta. Bastados, les quitare mi moto si llego a mirarlos nuevamente – orgullosamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kagome, la cual estaba en la esquina de la habitación, viendo como convivía con sus amigos y familiares. Izayoi pareció darse cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba algo de privacidad, por lo cual le pidió a todos menos a la azabache que salieran de la habitación. La joven se acerco y se sentó donde antes estaba Izayoi, viéndole seriamente. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, ella viendo a la ventana y el viendo el televisor que colgaba en la pared.

_ Idiota – susurro, sorprendiéndolo. Ella nunca lo había insultado.

_ Kagome…

_ ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? La motocicleta no vale tu vida, como para que te enfrentaras a ellos. Eres solo un ser humano, no podrías contra una pistola – escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo, aunque aun así, algo le decía al joven que ella estaba llorando.

_ Sé que no valía mi vida. Mas sin embargo, no dejaría que se saliesen con la suya – dijo seriamente. Kagome levanto la mirada, dejando finalmente ver su rostro. Las lágrimas corrían con fuerza por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por estar llorando casi desde la mañana, y mostraba una mueca de tristeza y desesperación. Sin esperarse un solo instante, lo abrazo con fuerza, aun sentada en la silla. Aquello lo sorprendió aun más, pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.- Kagome…

_ No sabes… como me sentí cuando tu madre me llamo – susurro, aferrándose más a él.

_ ¿Realmente estabas preocupada? – separándola un poco para poder verla. Ella seco sus lagrimas, y asintió, haciendo que el liberara una sonrisa.- Estoy bien… eso es lo que debe importar, ¿no?

Ella asintió, regresando a quedar recargada en la silla. No sabía porque había hecho eso, simplemente su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo y, esta vez, de forma satisfactoria. No se había alejado de el, si no al contrario, lo había abrazado, a pesar de que se suponía odiaba a los hombres. Aunque, después de haberse sentido de esa manera… con una extraña sensación de tristeza, soledad, desesperación… había llegado a una conclusión. Simplemente, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él.

_ Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido como enfrentarte a alguien armado – susurro. El negó con la cabeza, posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica para alborotarle un poco la larga cabellera.

_ Si es necesario, lo volveré a hacer. Tal vez no por mí mismo, pero definitivamente lo haría… por mi hijo, mi madre o inclusive, lo haría por ti – sonriéndole tiernamente. Ella lo miro unos instantes, entre sorprendida y sonrojada. Se abrazo a sí misma y alejo su mirada de aquellos orbes doradas.

_ Si lo vuelves a hacer, me encargare de que quedes peor…

¿Es que realmente era idiota? ¿Para qué arriesgarse nuevamente? No, ella no lo dejaría volverlo a hacer, no quería volver a pasar por la misma desesperación. InuYasha se estiro un poco, para luego sentarse en la cama, e intentar levantarse. La joven simplemente lo miro, sin saber qué hacer. Estando de pie, se acerco a ella y la abrazo nuevamente.

_ Gracias por preocuparte – tiernamente. Ella simplemente poso su mano en su abdomen, que era lo que quedaba a su alcance por estar el de pie y ella sentada, levantando la mirada para verlo.

_ Estúpido – el comenzó a reír levemente, sentándose en la cama nuevamente. Le alegraba que ella ya perdiese la formalidad estando a su lado. Aunque, al terminar de divertirse, una pregunta llego rápidamente a su cabeza.

_ ¿Y Shippo?

_ Koga dijo que lo cuidaría – el suspiro, aunque de repente la miro entre molesto y sorprendido. Eso quería decir que el oji azul estaba con ella en el departamento…

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo Koga en el departamento si no me encontraba yo ahí? – seriamente. Ella quiso darle una respuesta buena, pero simplemente no podía. No podía hacerle más que decirle la verdad.

_ Llego mientras estaba con Sango – al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, se tranquilizo un poco. Al menos, ahora sabía que no había estado sola con el chico.

_ ¿Qué necesitaba?

_ No tengo idea.

Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio unos minutos. Koga era un gran amigo para él, fuese lo que hubiese pasado, siempre lo ayudaba en lo que era posible… así que, ¿Por qué se sentía molesto? Tal vez era que, desde que descubrió que Koga era el antiguo prometido de la joven frente a él, dejaba de guardarle cariño. Más aun al saber que no la había protegido como debería haberlo hecho. Aunque, también el hecho de que sospechaba que ella aun lo quería le echaba leña al fuego. Finalmente lo había aceptado, luego de la plática con Miroku, que simplemente se había terminado enamorando de ella, y el imaginar que ella aun quisiese a su amigo le enfurecía.

_ Dime… ¿aun lo quieres? – Pregunto, tomándola por sorpresa – Miroku me dijo que ustedes estuvieron a punto de casarse. Que él era el padre del niño que perdiste.

Ella lo miro nuevamente. Claro que lo quería, pero ya no de la misma manera que antes. Lo quería como un amigo, le guardaba bastante cariño por lo bueno que el había sido con ella.

_ Como amigo. Yo realmente, deje de amarlo luego de que… - silencio. Rápidamente, el pudo completar la frase con lo que conocía.

_ Quisiera que fueras sincera conmigo. Hace poco comencé a sospechar una cosa, solo confirmándolo podre ayudarte.

Elevo el rostro aun con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que el permanecía serio.

_ No creo que deba decírtelo – susurro. El joven acerco su mano al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo tiernamente a la vez que le sonreía. Aquello hizo que toda su fuerza de voluntad desapareciera. Termino contándole todo… todo lo que había pasado desde su compromiso con Koga hasta la época, confirmando lo que Miroku había dicho. El simplemente permaneció en la misma posición, brindándole apoyo. Para el, ya era un gran paso que ella fuese sincera, y confiara.

_ De alguna manera, lo sospechaba. Varias veces pensé lo mismo, tu actitud me lo revelaba. Pero no tienes que encerrarte por ello. Eres joven aun, todavía tienes muchas cosas por vivir.

Ella regreso su mirada a con el chico, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos húmedos. El no la había rechazado, no la había desvalorado por el hecho de haber pasado por eso como ella se imaginaba que pasaría. Sin esperarlo, termino llorando nuevamente, mientras el le brindaba apoyo.

Fue dado de alta al día siguiente. Al llegar al departamento, se encontraron con que estaba vacío. Koga había dejado escrito en el refrigerador que había ido a dejar al niño a la escuela, lo cual decía que no tardaría en regresar al lugar.

_ Al menos, ya no debo preocuparme por saber donde esta mi hijo – dijo, sentándose en el sillón. Le habían dado dos semanas de recuperación, tiempo en el cual tendría que descansar. Gracias a dios que en su trabajo le habían dado tiempo libre, sin descontar de su sueldo aquel dinero.

_ Preparare algo de desayunar – dijo ella, caminando hacia la cocina. Después de un rato, dejo tres platos servidos en la mesa, por el hecho de saber que el otro chico llegaría pronto. Y así fue, entro al departamento, viendo a su amigo y a su antigua prometida hablando tranquilamente.

_ Veo que te encuentras bien, InuYasha – dijo, acercándose. El albino asintió.

_ gracias por cuidar de Shippo mientras estábamos en el hospital – dijo Kagome, sentándose en la mesa. Ambos hicieron lo mismo, intentando disfrutar de la comida.

_ Por cierto, Kagome. Me dijiste hace tiempo que intentara buscar un departamento para que vivieras en el… y finalmente he encontrado uno – dándole una hoja con un numero de teléfono y la fotografía exterior del edificio. Aquello la dejo sin habla. Habia olvidado por completo el hecho de que tenia que buscar lugar donde quedarse…

**Wolas (?) Aquí les tengo el capitulo listo. Inu ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos sentimentales del corazón (?) y eso es genial u y finalmente Kagome ha mostrado confianza. Me diran, ¿esto durara poco? Por el hecho de que pronto los emparejare… pero déjenme decirles, que todavía falta mucho. La trama que tengo en mente es algo fuerte. Aun faltan dos personajes por aparecer, que hecharan todo a perder (que esperaban, que todo seria color de rosa ¬¬), y un ligero detalle que vendrá por aparecer. Tambien, hace poco una amiga me pregunto si pondría lemon… y pues déjenme decirles que SI habrá, tal vez no tan fuerte, pero si habrá. Hay un detalle que tienen que arreglar, y solo se podrá de esa manera, aunque también como les digo, no será tan fácil. Por eso es que tal vez los próximos tres capítulos, la relación de este par este un tanto apurada, porque falta arreglar ese tema, y otros problemas que vendrán después. Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con mis comentarios. Que disfruten.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**07 / 08 / 12**


	11. ¿Un nuevo departamento?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**11 – ¿un nuevo departamento?**

Estaba más que sorprendida, viendo el folleto entre sus manos. Habían pasado tantas cosas, que había terminado haciéndose a la idea de que aquel departamento era su hogar. Pero, gracias a Koga, había vuelto a la realidad. Ella había prometido irse de ese lugar una vez consiguiese un lugar donde quedarse. Miro nuevamente el folleto, que mostraba la dirección, y algunas fotografías del edificio y del departamento, que parecía ser bastante acogedor. En el mismo, venia el precio de la renta, que hizo subir su sorpresa aun mas.

_ ¡Es demasiado caro! ¿De dónde voy a sacar dinero para pagarlo? – pregunto, sin quitar la mirada del papel en sus manos. Koga dejo escapar una sonora carcajada.

_ Bankotsu la escogió. Dijo que el se encargaría de la mensualidad, mientras tu pagabas únicamente los servicios de luz, agua, teléfono y gas. El internet va por cuenta del edificio.

Bajo la mirada al folleto. El lugar le parecía bastante genial, y el edificio tenía amplios jardines, alberca, gimnasio, comedor y biblioteca. Le encantaba, pero, no era el tipo de lugar al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aunque en realidad, parecía que quería encontrar cualquier pretexto para permanecer ahí. Suspiro, no quería ni pensar como se pondría su hermano si rechazaba su propuesta.

_ ¿Cuándo tardara en estar listo?

_ Ya está listo. Mañana puedes ir a echar un vistazo. Si te gusta, que es lo más probable, puedes comenzar a mudarte.

InuYasha permaneció en silencio un largo rato, escuchando la conversación de la antigua pareja. Había olvidado lo que ella le había dicho sobre buscar donde quedarse. Al principio, el deseaba que ella no tardara en irse, y dejarlo solo con su hijo, esperando verla únicamente para que cuidara a Shippo. Pero eso había cambiado. ¿Realmente podría volver a vivir como antes de conocerla? Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero si ella se iba, las veces que se verían serian pocas.

_ Mañana iré a ver qué tal, y luego le aviso a mi hermano.

Koga asintió, poniéndose de pie. Ignorando por completo al albino, se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que ella lo alejara rápidamente.

_ Nos vemos princesa – luego saludo al otro joven y salió del departamento. Ellos terminaron de comer, en silencio, para luego dividirse el trabajo de la limpieza. Kagome se puso a lavar trastes, mientras InuYasha, ligeramente molesto, acomodaba el sillón y las sillas. Pronto, ella fue la única trabajando, puesto que el se había lastimado en un movimiento y se acostó en el sillón.

_ ¿Te duele mucho? – acercándose al chico. Este negó con la cabeza, con una mirada que claramente daba a entender que estaba enojado. Ella suspiro y se puso de rodillas al lado del sillón, justo frente a la cabeza del joven.- ¿Por qué estas molesto?

Dirigió su mirada a la chica, para luego suspirar.

_ No estoy molesto – mintió. Claro que estaba molesto. Ella pronto dejaría de vivir con el y, probablemente, por culpa de las visitas de Koga, pronto terminaría siendo su pareja nuevamente. Pero, lo que más le molestaba, era que él no era nadie para intentar controlar la vida de la chica.

_ ¿Te molesta que le haya encargado el niño a Koga? No tenía otra opción, en ese instante solo pasaba por mi mente el ir a verte al hospital, y asegurarme de que estabas bien – de un movimiento, quedo sentada en el piso y recargada en el sillón.

_ Un poco – susurro, viendo el cabello de ella, que tenia justo frente a su rostro. Este no olía a Shampoo, tenia impregnado el aroma de ella… una misteriosa combinación de Iris, cerezo y jazmin.

_ ¿Sigues… enamorada de Koga? – pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada al gran ventanal frente a el. ¿Por qué demonios estaba preguntando eso? Ella se tenso un poco.

_ No. Lo quiero mucho, eso no lo puedo negar – dijo tranquilamente.- pero como amigo.

Se puso de pie, diciendo que se daría un baño, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estando ya ahí, se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué el se había molestado? Aunque él lo dijese, a leguas se le notaba que lo de Shippo era mentira. Camino hacia el armario y saco un sencillo conjunto de pantalones cortos holgados, que llegaban a sus rodillas, y camisa floja azul. Se ducho rápidamente, y luego se vistió, viéndose en el espejo. Nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, bueno, solo cuando era importante. Aun con el cabello suelto, por su forma de vestir parecía un chico. Se quito sus lentes y se puso las lentillas. Su apariencia cambiaba un poco, pero no de la manera que ella quería. Volvió a sus lentes y se recogió el cabello, regresando a la sala.

InuYasha seguía en la misma posición, viendo la tele. La película que se reproducía, a ella le encantaba, por lo que se sentó a donde estaba antes y comenzó a disfrutarla. El no se movió. Ahora el cabello de ella olía a manzana, nada comparado con su aroma natural, suspiro.

_ ¿Te gusta esa película? – pregunto. Ella asintió, sin quitar su mirada del televisor.

_Una chica miraba tiernamente al joven frente a ella, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

__ Mi niña me ha preguntado sobre su padre. No he podido responderle… ¿Cómo le digo que el está muerto, que falleció el mismo día que ella nació? – tristemente. El joven acaricio su mejilla, mirándole tiernamente._

__ Es normal que este triste, al igual que tu. Después de todo, lo amabas…_

Kagome sintió la respiración de InuYasha detrás suyo, igual que notaba su repentino cambio. Pronto se dio cuenta de la razón. El había pasado casi por lo mismo que la protagonista. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cambio el canal.

_ Oye – dijo molesto. Ella le dedico una linda sonrisa, que hizo que terminara volteando a otra parte, algo sonrojado.

_ No quiero que le eches mas leña al fuego, y esa historia simplemente elevara tu odio hacia Ayame.

_ Si la conocieras realmente, también la odiarías.

Se miraron unos instantes, retándose uno al otro, y luego regresaron al televisor.

Ambos salieron de la casa, luego de dejar a Shippo en la escuela. Kagome le había pedido al albino que la acompañara a ver el nuevo departamento, y este claro que había aceptado. Tuvieron que buscar un taxi, puesto que ya no tenían motocicleta y sería bastante pesado ir caminando hasta aquella zona.

Una vez llegaron, quedaron aun más sorprendidos de lo que estaban al ver el folleto. Los jardines eran amplios, bien cuidados. Había varias flores, que adornaban el camino a la entrada del edificio. En ambos lados habían dos fuentes de mármol, y algunos cerezos a su alrededor. Como estaban fuera de época, estos no se venían como deberían hacerlo. El lugar era mucho mejor de lo que se veía en el folleto. Entraron al edificio, viendo que el interior también era bastante hermoso. Las paredes rojas, el piso de madera, los cuadros y plantas daban un aspecto más que genial. Kagome se acerco y pidió las llaves de su departamento.

_ ¿Usted es Higurashi Kagome? – pregunto la recepcionista. La joven asintió, mientras aquella mujer le tendía una hija a firmar, y luego le daba sus llaves.- que disfrute su estancia en el edificio, señorita Higurashi.

Caminaron hacia el elevador, entrando en este. Según la nota que Bankotsu había mandado junto al folleto, su departamento estaba en el quinto piso, por lo que puso dicho numero en el contador de la maquina. Veían los números cambiar en la pantalla superior, hasta que finalmente llegara al número cinco, y las puertas se abrieran automáticamente. El pasillo era bastante llamativo, habiendo algunas plantas al lado de las puertas. Busco el numero de la llave, hasta finalmente dar con él.

_ Departamento 506 – dijo, estando de pie frente a este. InuYasha noto como su rostro se tornaba un poco entusiasmado, tal vez por el hecho de que pronto vería lo que escogió su hermano. Ella abrió la puerta, entrando lentamente con los ojos cerrados, como si temiera ver algo que no le gustaba.

_ Vamos, entra – dándole un ligero empujón. La de lentes lo miro reprochándole aquello, con una mirada infantil, para luego mirar al frente. Ambos estaban más que sorprendidos. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color Beige, y el piso era de madera un tanto oscura. Al igual que en el departamento de InuYasha, frente a ellos había un gran ventanal, cerca de este, un sillón café claro, para tres personas, y una mesita de café. Una pequeña pantalla se veía en la pared del lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo se veían la cocina, una habitación que supusieron era el baño y una escalera que dividía la sala del comedor. Junto a la puerta de entrada estaba una mesa sencilla, con tres sillas, de madera clara, y con un bello mantel blanco.

_ Impresionante – dijo Kagome, mirando a su alrededor. Y no era tan grande como se veía en el folleto. De hecho, se veía casi del mismo tamaño que el departamento de InuYasha, exceptuando por el hecho de que este era de dos pisos.

_ Parece ser que no hay habitación para dormir. El segundo piso debe ser donde está la cama y los muebles – dijo mirando la reja que se veía en aquel piso, formando un balcón con vista a la sala.

_ Eso parece – caminando hacia las escaleras. Se agarro del barandal de estas y comenzó a subir, siendo seguida por InuYasha. Estando a cinco escalones sobre el piso, termino dando un mal paso y cayó hacia atrás, siendo detenida por el joven de cabellos plateados. Pero, por el hecho de que él estaba aun sin subir escalón alguno, ella le llego con gran fuerza y termino cayendo al piso, con la chica encima, comenzando a sentir su abdomen adolorido y ligeramente húmedo. "por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando" hablando con el mismo, mentalmente.

_ ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kagome, algo sonrojada por el hecho de estar sobre él, pero preocupada por la expresión de dolor que había puesto. Se quito de encima y lo ayudo a levantarse, viéndolo poner su mano en su abdomen.

_ Mierda – dijo él, quitando y viendo su mano… manchada ligeramente de sangre. Por la fuerza de la caída, la herida se había abierto. Ella vio la camisa ligeramente manchada, mientras se ponía de rodillas para examinar.

_ Sube. Seguramente tiene que haber una cama. Déjame voy a conseguir algo de vendas y alcohol – dijo ella, saliendo del departamento a gran velocidad. No fue mucho lo que tardo, por lo que pronto se encontraron ambos en el segundo piso. Tal como habían pensado, era algo así como la habitación. No tenía divisiones, y era la mitad de grande que todo el departamento, teniendo vista hacia el primer piso. En el centro había una cama doble, tendida con un edredón café con detalles de flores de Sakura. Había una pequeña mesita a cada lado de la cama. También había un armario y un escritorio de madera, que tenía una computadora, y una puerta que daba a lo que al parecer era un balcón.

_ Este lugar es impresionante – dijo InuYasha, sentado en la cama. Kagome camino hasta quedar frente a el, mostrando una bolsa de plástico donde tenía todo lo que había comprado.

_ Quítate la camisa – mientras ponía la bolsa en la mesita y sacaba las cosas que tenia dentro. El obedeció, quitándose la prenda manchada. Kagome se puso de rodillas frente a el y comenzó a quitar la venda vieja, que estaba más manchada que la camisa. ¿Quién diría que una herida de bala sangraría tanto después de dos días? Luego, limpio la zona con torundas humedecidas en alcohol, mientras le veía hacer una mueca de dolor.-¿te lastime?

El negó con la cabeza.

_ Simplemente es esa cosa… - refiriéndose al alcohol – arde, y mucho.

La chica sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada mientras abría el paquete que cubría la venda nueva.

_ Disculpa. Si no me hubiese caído, tu herida no se hubiese abierto otra vez – dijo bajito. El simplemente poso su mano en la cabeza de ella, haciendo que levantara la mirada confundida, a la vez que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

_ a cualquiera le hubiese pasado. Además, si no te detenía… hubiese sido un accidente peor. Aunque fuesen pocos escalones – tranquilamente. Ella siguió su tarea, de vendar nuevamente su abdomen. Aun sangraba, pero ya no tanto, y con la venda evitaría mancharse más de lo que ya estaba. Al terminar, se puso de pie y saco de la bolsa de plástico una camisa gris.

_ La compre afuera. Como la tuya se mancho de Sangre, se me hizo buena idea – entregándole la camisa. El se la puso, aunque le quedaba un poco grande, pero pues era mejor que una llena de sangre. Vio como ella caminaba hasta el balcón. La vista era bastante hermosa. Desde ahí podía ver el jardín trasero del edificio, donde estaba la alberca y amplios espacios verdes. Había un enorme árbol de cerezo que, a pesar de la época, estaba en todo su esplendor. InuYasha camino hasta quedar a su lado, viendo el paisaje.

_ Parece ser que si te ha gustado el lugar – dijo, aunque ligeramente triste. Ella asintió, sin quitar su mirada de enfrente.

_ Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso. Mi hermano ha demostrado nuevamente saber perfectamente lo que me gusta.

Bajo la mirada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lugares tan lujosos. De hecho, prefería su viejo departamento… con un pequeño jardín y las cosas básicas. Y, si se negaba a permanecer ahí, podía incluso hacer sentir mal a su hermano, que ya había pagado el primer mes.

InuYasha la observo unos instantes. A causa de la ligera ventisca, su cabello parecía danzar con el viento. Ella poso su mano sobre sus lentes, acomodándolos, para después darse cuenta de la mirada del chico.

_ ¿o-ocurre algo? – pregunto. El simplemente negó con la cabeza. No quería que ella dejara de vivir junto a él, pero sabía que, por lo que había sufrido, era mejor para ella vivir sola. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

_ ¿Aceptaras entonces el departamento? – pregunto. Ella lo miro confundida, para luego bajar la mirada.

_ Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Además, así ya no tendrás que pagar comida para tres – dijo tranquilamente, sin levantar la mirada. Ya no quería ser una carga para él.

_ Eso a mí no me molestaba. Aunque debo aceptar que en un principio me molestaba tu presencia – rascando su cabeza un poco. Kagome lo miro algo molesta, pero no dijo nada. De alguna manera, lo sabía. – pero eso ha cambiado. Demostraste ser una joven de confianza. Trataste a Shippo como si fuera tu propio hijo, te encargabas de la limpieza y de todo. Me ayudaste en mucho… y no puedo estar más que agradecido por eso…

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirándole con algo de confusión. Siempre había sido así, le gustaba ayudar en todo lo que podía, fuese quien fuese. Pero nadie le agradecía por ello. Estaba acostumbrada a ayudar, sin esperar recompensa alguna. El dirigió su mirada a la chica, sonriéndole tiernamente.

_ Realmente no creo poder estar bien sin ti – susurro. Aquello la sorprendió aun mas, mientras veía como el se acercaba a ella, y la abrazaba con fuerza. Al principio permaneció estatica, sin movimiento alguno… aunque termino sediendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

_ No… quiero que nos dejes….

**Aquí le dejo joasjoas, porque honestamente (como se han de dar cuenta en la ultima parte ¬¬) no tengo la mas minima imaginación en estos instantes. Ni siquiera por el hecho de estar escuchando música. Pero bueno, espero que les guste, y disculpen por lo chafa que salió jeje… y a disfrutar el 15 de septiembre… felicidades a todos los mexicanos (incluyéndome XD) ¡VIVA MEXICO! A ver el grito en la tarde jeje…**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**15 / 09 / 12**


	12. Verdaderos sentimientos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi**

**12 - Verdaderos Sentimientos.**

_No quiero que nos dejes…_

Aun pensaba en las palabras que había escuchado, estando entre sus brazos. El no parecía querer soltar el abrazo, simplemente la mantenía junto a él, mientras Kagome comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué no la soltaba? O más bien… ¿Por qué había dicho eso? El no podía haberse encariñado con ella, ¿o sí?

_ Espera… InuYasha – dijo, forcejeando hasta quedar libre del abrazo. Miro como él se quedaba un tanto confundido, y de un instante a otro sonreía con melancolía, queriendo ocultar una tristeza imposible de lograr.

_ Lo siento… olvide por completo que le temías a los hombres – dijo, sin quitar aquella sonrisa melancólica de su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza. Llevaba ya algún tiempo sin sentir temor hacia InuYasha, o al menos, no cuando la abrazaba. Al contrario, se sentía tranquila si estaba con él.

_ Yo no tengo ninguna razón para temerte – dijo la chica, mostrando una sonrisa tierna, a la vez que acercaba su mano a la mejilla del albino, acariciándola.- Haz sido tan bueno conmigo, y paciente con mis extraños comportamientos. Pero… si permanezco con ustedes, además de que se que Bankotsu se enojara, pronto las personas comenzaran a pensar cosas extrañas. Tal como Ayame pensó al vernos comer los tres juntos.

InuYasha recordó aquel día, cuando ellos habían ido a comer hamburguesas, y la extraña reacción de Ayame. _No quiero molestar a tu esposa_ ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Aunque realmente sus palabras no le habían molestado.

_ Sé que es molesto que piensen cosas que no son – dijo, con la mirada baja. Aun recordaba todos los problemas que había tenido al momento en que Ayame había quedado embarazada, o cuando había sido abandonado con el niño en brazos. Siempre que lo miraban, llegaban a decir cosas como que se había dejado llevar por la lujuria, cuando el realmente había estado enamorado. O eso creía, hasta conocer a la chica frente a él. Ahora no le molestaba para nada aquellos comentarios de su pasado, porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que eran ciertos. Por Ayame, a pesar de pensar lo contrario, no había sentido amor, si no cariño.- pero simplemente, se que a Shippo no le gustara para nada saber que te irás. Menos a mí.

Kagome miro al albino sorprendida.

_ ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto, dando un paso hacia atrás. Aunque no le temía, sentía el ambiente tan serio que simplemente le daban nervios.

_ A que quiero que permanezcas a mi lado. Creo que con todas las acciones que he hecho hoy deberías darte cuenta del porque… ¿no? – mirándola. Sabía que había sido demasiado obvio ese día con sus sentimientos, y que tal vez ella ya los hubiese descubierto. Pero, el tenso ambiente se rompió al ver que ella lo miraba confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no de aquello? Suspiro. No podía dar un paso hacia atrás en esos instantes. Ya había soltado la lengua y tendría que completar aquello, por más nervioso que estuviera.

_ Veras… me refiero a… ammm.. a … - ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado como si fuese un chico de secundaria? Por dios… ¡Ya tenía 22 años! Y no era su primera confesión, así que no debería sentirse así. Respiro hondo, viendo como ella se sonrojaba un poco. ¿Sería que al fin se había dado cuenta por si misma?

Kagome estaba más que confundida al principio. Su actitud si había sido un tanto extraña, pero eso desde hacia unas semanas. Incluso se había acostumbrado a su repentina amabilidad, aunque seguía sin saber la razón. Claro, al verlo ponerse tan nervioso… y estar tan rojo como si de tomate se tratara, comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación. Como respuesta, simplemente había terminado sonrojada. Seguramente era su tonta mente, lo más seguro era que había hecho algo y buscaba disculparse… ¿no?

_ Si has roto algo… te juro que te perdono. No me importan las cosas materiales – soltó de golpe. Ante aquello, InuYasha se lleno de confusión, mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano de forma cómica.

_ ¡No me refiero a eso! – ahora si no podía ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Volvió a respirar hondo, mirando hacia el jardín que estaba por debajo de ellos, para luego volver a mirarla a ella. Suspiro, y tomo su mano, para acercarla un poco a el.- veras… yo... bueno… creo que yo…

_ InuYasha… n-no tienes que decir nada… enserio – mientras su sonrojo crecía., alejando su mirada de la del chico.- yo… ya sé que quieres decirme…

Había comenzado a sentirse casi tan nerviosa como él, puesto que había comprendido la situación. Pero, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Si realmente era lo que ella estaba pensando, el solo sufriría, porque ella no podía mantener una relación con algún hombre. Aquel temor era casi tan grande como su deseo de superarlo. Aunque ya pudiese permitir que el estuviese a su lado, confiar ciegamente de forma mental, su cuerpo parecía no querer hacerlo. Aunque en mente se dijese que era algo normal lo que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo la asustaba.

_ Yo no soy la mujer que mereces – dijo, casi en susurro.- ni siquiera creo que pueda considerarme mujer.

Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado unos meses atrás. Gran parte de su ropa, aunque usase algunas prendas femeninas, parecían más bien hechas para hombre. Y con los enormes anteojos, era más que obvio que ella no era una mujer bella. Ya había sufrido dos ocasiones, antes de conocerlo, por el hecho de que dos chicas se acercaran a ella pensando que era un hombre.

InuYasha la miro, algo confundido. Al comprender la situación, le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, para así poder hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Si bien, la forma en que vistes es poco femenina, sigues siendo una mujer. Eres amable, tierna, maternal, pura… y sobretodo hermosa – al decir lo último, llevo sus manos a los lentes de ella, para quitarlos lentamente. Sin ellos, sus ojos se veían un poco más grandes de lo que eran.- además, si a lo que te refieres es a tu temor a los hombres, nunca consideraría esa una razón para no considerarte mujer. Te amo… por lo que eres.

Al escuchar aquello, ella intento bajar la mirada. Sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, y una enorme felicidad. La única persona que le había dicho aquellas dos palabras, realmente no la aceptaba desde que había sido ultrajada. En cambio, a el parecía no importarle. Sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima traviesa corrió por su rostro, la cual InuYasha seco tiernamente con su mano.

_ ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto tranquilamente. Ella negó con la cabeza, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa entre tierna y alegre.

_ ¿En verdad no te importa que sea como soy? – susurro. El rio levemente, posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla un poco a el, y atraparla en un abrazo.

_ Si no fueras como eres… no me hubiera enamorado de ti

Ella se separo un poco, sin soltar el abrazo, para mirarlo. No podía creer que realmente existiera el hombre que no se molestara por el hecho de que ella tuviese una apariencia poco femenina, o por un pasado como el que ella había tenido. Tras mirarla nuevamente, cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de ella, besándola tiernamente, siendo correspondido casi al instante. No tenía pensado ir más lejos de eso, sabiendo que ella podía incluso sentirse incomoda, simplemente disfruto de su compañía, de aquel beso que había deseado desde que la había visto dormir por primera vez en su departamento, con el cabello húmedo y la sonrisa melancólica.

_ ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? … ¿ser mi pareja? – pregunto una vez separo su rostro del de la chica. Ella lo abrazo nuevamente, con fuerza, dejando finalmente las lágrimas salir con fuerza.

_ Te amo InuYasha… ¿Cómo esperabas que me negara?

A causa de la fuerza en que se había "lanzado" a él, había hecho que chocaran con el barandal y casi se cayeran del balcón. Fue tanto el susto que, aun abrazados, miraron con horror el jardín que daba por debajo de ellos, para luego mirarse de la misma manera y terminar riendo a todo lo que daba. Sobre todo por la mirada de horror del otro.

_ creo que deberíamos regresar – dijo InuYasha, soltando el abrazo para tomar su mano.

_ Pienso que sí. Aunque… después de todo, aceptare el departamento.

InuYasha la miro confundido.

_ Pensé que lo rechazarías.

_ Lo que dije antes es cierto, no quiero ser un estorbo. Además, te aseguro que será mucho más lindo ser una pareja normal, a estar viviendo en tu casa a penas comenzamos a salir.

_ De hecho… llevas en mi casa más tiempo que eso – levantando su dedo de forma cómica.- si es así… no me sacaras de aquí todas las mañanas, en cuanto deje a Shippo en la escuela.

_ ¿En las mañanas? – confundida.

_ Me han cambiado el turno a la tarde. Te tocara a ti cuidar a Shippo mientras trabaje a esas horas. Aunque quería rechazar la propuesta, se me hace mejor así. De esa manera, podrás tener tu departamento y mantener tu trabajo conmigo sin problemas.

Kagome lo miro de una manera entre fría y graciosa, como si estuviese culpándolo de algo.

_ Mejor di que te convenía.

_ Lo acepto – sonriendo abiertamente. Sin soltar sus manos, se dirigieron hacia la carretera para poder conseguir un taxi y que los llevase de regreso al departamento del albino.

**Gomen por ahora hacerlo muy corto, y por retrasarme dos semanas. Pero me he estado desvelando por culpa de las tareas entre semana, y el fin de semana no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese dormir. Además de que no se me ocurría como escribir este capítulo. Esta es la quinta vez que lo escribo, y al fin salió sin nada parecido a otras confesiones de otros fanfics (eso espero O.o) leer demasiado trae sus consecuencias XD.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Orkidea16, Vampirestar, nielo-mion, ****Whitemiko5**** (tus comentarios son los que mas risa y ganas de escribir me dan, aunque no discrimino a los demás, todos son geniales n.n), Akane love, ****IsayoiSeishiro****, mariquilla95 y creo que son todas (si alguien me falto, pronto me dare cuenta y me disculpare debidamente por mi falta de atención u.u)**

**Espero les guste.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**05 / 10 / 12**


	13. Cambios, un hombre de ojos rojos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**13 – Cambios, un hombre de ojos rojos.**

Despertó agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos. El mismo sueño de siempre seguía persiguiéndola, pero ¿Por qué? Estaba segura de haber olvidado aquel pensamiento, o al menos, haber superado la etapa de las pesadillas, puesto que ya llevaba algunos días sin despertarse de esa manera. Pero, finalmente aquel sueño volvía a atormentarla. Se abrazo a si misma, y miro a la ventana. Aun no salía el sol, serian seguramente las cuatro de la mañana. Vaya, hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tan temprano.

Se dirigió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente que caía como cascada hacia su cuerpo. Después se vistió, optando por el mismo conjunto de había usado al llegar a Tokio, solo que esta vez dejo su larga cabellera azabache suelta. Por último, comenzó a buscar por toda su habitación los lentes, sin mucho éxito.

_ ¡Pero si los deje aquí! – dijo para sí misma, volteando todo lo que tenía en la mesita. De tanto mover, termino tirando el despertador al piso, haciendo que se quebrara y comenzara a sonar con mucha fuerza, sin poder callarlo.

_ ¡Kagome! ¡Apaga el despertador! – escucho en la habitación de al lado. Con todo el escándalo del aparato, había despertado a InuYasha.

_ ¡Eso intento! – grito ella, mirando el despertador. Como no tenía los lentes puestos, veía borroso y eso no le ayudaba en nada para saber cómo hacer funcionar bien esa cosa. Escucho que golpeaban la puerta y se levanto para abrirla. InuYasha entro a la habitación, con una mirada entre molesta y perezosa. Bostezo y tomo el ruidoso despertador en sus manos, rompiéndolo más y haciendo así que se silenciara.

_ Listo – sonriendo perezosamente, para luego volver a bostezar y mirarla algo confundido.- Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

_ Una pesadilla. No pude seguir durmiendo – dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada. A pesar de no llevar los lentes puestos, podía ver que el albino estaba únicamente vestido con el pantalón del pijama, y la larga cabellera suelta. El camino hacia la cama de ella, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? – pregunto. Kagome camino hacia el, sentándose a su lado con la mirada perdida. El no sabía nada aun sobre las pesadillas que estaba teniendo.

_ Desde aquel día, cuando ocurrió… eso, no ha habido noche en que pueda dormir son soñarlo. Es como si aquello se repitiera una y otra vez – dijo, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

_ ¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que te levantas a esta hora por una pesadilla? – pregunto sorprendido. Ella asintió. Al menos ahora entendía porque en cuanto se levantaba, toda la casa estaba limpia desde temprano. Aprovecho que ella estaba a su lado para abrazarla, mientras la azabache recercaba su cabeza en su hombro.- tranquila. Te prometo que no te dejare pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Te ayudare a superarlo.

Ella sonrió.

_ Gracias – girándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. El sonrió, llevando su mano a la barbilla de Kagome, acercándola a él y besándola en los labios. La chica correspondió sin rechistar, llevando sus brazos al cuello del albino. Aquel beso, que al principio fue tierno e inocente, se fue intensificando, jugando con los labios y lengua de su ahora pareja. Al sentir la falta de aire, se separo de ella por unos segundos, para después besarla nuevamente con la misma intensidad. Aunque en un principio ella parecía disfrutar del beso, pronto la sintió tensa, llevando sus manos al pecho del joven para hacer una ligera distancia. Se separo de ella, viendo como el rostro de la muchacha estaba encendido.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. Había pensado por unos instantes que la había asustado, pero al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza y le dedicaba una de sus amables y tiernas sonrisas, termino borrando ese pensamiento. Claramente notaba que ella estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada.

_ Simplemente aun no me acostumbro a esto, es todo – dijo tranquila, poniéndose de pie. Al ver que el parecía preocupado, ella negó nuevamente y se acerco, besándolo nuevamente de la misma manera, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Al separase, le miro tiernamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, bastante apenada.

Escucharon unos ligeros pasos, lo cual hizo que se miraran con horror, separándose por completo para mirar a la puerta tranquilamente. Shippo entro a la habitación, tallando sus ojos con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba un peluche que arrastraba en el piso. Kagome se acerco a él, poniéndose de rodillas para esta más o menos a la misma altura.

_ ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – le pregunto de forma tierna, acariciando su pequeña cabeza. El niño la miro un tanto abochornado, y con un sueño bastante grande, pareciendo que no había dormido en toda la noche.

_ Ya no me puedo dormir – dijo, aun con la flojera encima. Kagome comprendió al instante. Todos los niños, sin excepción, se ponían ansiosos cuando sabían o sentían que algo importante iba a ocurrir, haciendo que se les espantase el sueño, en este caso se trataba de la mudanza de la chica. Llevo su mano a su barbilla, haciendo una pose pensativa, para luego mirarlo de forma maternal.

_ ¿Te parece si, en cuanto encuentre mis lentes, te preparo unos ricos hot cakes para desayunar? – le pregunto. El asintió, de forma alegre, mientras InuYasha veía la escena más que conmovido. No sabía realmente que haría una vez ella dejara su departamento, fuera de extrañarla con todas sus fuerzas. A partir del día siguiente, la vería únicamente durante unas horas al día, en lugar de todo el día como lo había estado haciendo desde que la había conocido. Al dirigir su mirada a otro lugar, termino viendo en una de las tantas cajas que había en la habitación un pequeño destello… proveniente del cristal de los lentes de la chica.

Los tomo entre sus manos y se acerco a ella, haciendo que lo mirara para así poder colocárselos sin problemas.

_ Listo – sonriéndole. Ella acaricio el armazón de los mismos, para luego regresarle la sonrisa.

_ Gracias. Bien… ¡preparare el desayuno! – dijo de forma divertida, dirigiéndose a la cocina. InuYasha, en cambio, se dirigió a su propia habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa, después de todo, ya no le servía de nada irse a dormir. Se coloco unos jeans claros y una camiseta blanca, siendo en especial ropa vieja para así no dañar la nueva ayudando a Kagome con su mudanza. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y fue a buscar a su hijo, para ayudarlo a acomodarse el uniforme.

Tras haber terminado de desayunar, comenzaron con la rutina de todos los viernes, exceptuando que esta vez, Kagome permanecía con sus manos entrelazadas a las del albino. A causa de la falta de motocicleta, tuvieron que caminar hasta la escuela del niño, y luego a la estación más cercana, para tomar el metro. Fue una de las situaciones más incomodas, pero divertidas, que habían vivido hasta entonces juntos. El metro estaba lleno, ellos habían tenido que cruzar el montonal de gente hasta encontrar de donde agarrarse. InuYasha, con su mano derecha se agarraba del tubo que colgaba del techo, y con la izquierda abrazaba a la chica, puesto que por su estatura ella no alcanzaba el tubo. Tras una larga hora, en la cual el albino había permanecido lanzando amenazantes miradas a cada chico que parecía querer comerse a su novia, llegaron al hospital psiquiátrico.

Ella, sentada en el sillón de la sala de espera, leyendo una revista sobre videojuegos, y el, abrazándola, mientras leía la misma revista.

_ No importa cuánto tiempo pase, este lugar me da escalofríos – dijo InuYasha, mirando a su alrededor. Aunque a la chica no parecía afectarle el ambiente tanto como al principio, el no podía dejar de asustarse tras ver a tantas personas, algunas que caminaban de forma cómica, otras que gritaban cosas, amarradas de manos y sentadas en sillas de ruedas guiadas por enfermeras. Vaya que tenían que separar la sala de espera de todos los demás temibles lugares.

_ Pareciera que eres tu el que viene a consulta – dijo ella sonriendo.- de todas formas, ya te había dicho que no necesitaba que me acompañaras.

_ Si siendo tu jefe no te dejaba sola, menos ahora – tiernamente. Aunque realmente había dos razones para seguirla. Una de ellas eran sus malditos celos, el solo imaginarla sola en el metro, seguramente aquellos tipos a los que el mantenía alejados hubiesen hecho alguna cosa, y otra era el imaginar que tan asustada estaría ella en esa situación, puesto que sabía que su temor a los hombres aun no desaparecía.

_ Higurashi Kagome – escucharon desde la bocina que se encontraba en la pared. Kagome respiro hondo, y se puso de pie, recibiendo una mirada de apoyo de InuYasha, para después adentrarse en el consultorio.

Se encontró con la doctora Kaede, la cual parecía interesada escribiendo algunas cosas en un cuaderno. Al verla, le dedico una amable y maternal sonrisa, mientras la azabache se sentaba en aquel sillón/futon frente al escritorio.

_ Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo has estado?

_ Bien, doctora Kaede – dijo sonriendo. Aquello no paso desapercibido por la anciana, la cual la notaba más feliz de lo que había estado el viernes anterior.

_ ¿A qué se debe la tremenda sonrisa que traes en el rostro? – tiernamente. Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente, mirando hacia la ventana. Kaede rio levemente.

_ Eso me lo dice todo. Me alegro que hayas hecho lo que te dije. Antes de comenzar con la sesión de hoy, necesito que me digas el nombre del afortunado. Necesito que este viniendo a consulta enseguida de ti.

Aquello la sorprendió un poco. ¿Para qué quería que InuYasha estuviese yendo a consulta con ella? Lo único que le venía a la mente era para explicarle la delicada situación por la que ella pasaba, cosa que no era necesario puesto que el ya conocía la historia, y parecia comprenderla perfectamente.

_ Taisho InuYasha – dijo tranquilamente, recostándose nuevamente. Kaede anoto en lo que al parecer era una agenda algunas cosas, y luego se puso de pie para caminar hasta al lado de la chica.

_ Le he hecho cita, a partir de la otra semana tendrá consulta después de ti. Bueno, a lo que vienes. Durante la sesión de hoy necesito que recuerdes el físico de tus agresores, ya me has dicho que no recuerdas nada, pero hay que hacer el intento… ¿bien?

Kagome miro a la mujer un tanto temerosa. No importaba que tiempo pasara, el simple hecho de recordar aquella noche le aterraba… mucho mas tener que hacerlo con tanto detalle para recordar algo de aquellos dos hombres. Duro unos instantes en silencio, intentando recordar, siendo únicamente un par de orbes rojizos lo que llegaba a su mente, y una maliciosa mirada proveniente de los mismos.

_ Ojos rojos – dijo asustada, mirando a la anciana. Esta anoto en su libreta aquel detalle, y luego miro como el rostro de la chica parecia desfigurado. La felicidad con la que había llegado se había esfumado de simplemente recordar aquello, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, era algo crucial para poder ayudarla, en cierta parte porque tenían que capturar a sus agresores. Una violación era un crimen que se pagaba con creses.

_ No te fuerces pequeña. Si quieres, dejamos la consulta por hoy. Aun así, intenta prepararte para el otro viernes. Realmente es necesario que lo recuerdes.

Asintió, despidiéndose de la mujer y saliendo para encontrarse con InuYasha. Este se encontraba leyendo aun la revista de videojuegos que ella leía. Al percatarse de la presencia de ella, se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que saliera tan rápido, y con la mirada triste. Dejo la revista a un lado, y camino hacia ella.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado. Ella suspiro, negando con la cabeza, para luego sonreírle.

_ Por cierto. A partir de la otra semana tendrás que entrar a consulta tu también – caminando hacia la salida, y dejando a un sorprendido InuYasha con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. Luego la alcanzo y siguieron con lo que tenían planeado.

Sesshoumaru había prometido prestarles la camioneta para llevar las cosas de la azabache a su nuevo departamento, y al llegar de regreso a la casa, el ya estaba ahí. Subieron las cajas entre los tres a la camioneta, y partieron al edificio donde la azabache comenzaría su nueva vida. Subieron caja por caja al departamento, y se dedicaron entre los tres a desempacar las cosas.

_ Antes que nada, hay que limpiar las paredes – dijo Sesshoumaru, mirando que estaban un tanto polvorientas a causa del tiempo que llevaba el lugar solo.

_ Yo me encargare de los muebles – dijo la azabache, tomando un trapo húmedo y comenzando a limpiar los mismos. InuYasha tomo un cepillo y tallo las paredes, mientras Sesshoumaru acomodaba las cajas en un lugar donde no estorbaran.

_ Entonces me retiro. Recuerda que el lunes entras en la tarde InuYasha – seriamente. El albino menor asintió, viendo como su hermano abandonaba la estancia. Tras dos horas de trabajo, tanto las paredes como los muebles se encontraban impecables. Kagome colgó las blancas cortinas, y luego comenzó a guardar la ropa.

_ Ya he acomodado la vajilla – dijo InuYasha, subiendo a la habitación de ella, quien le sonrió. Le agradecía tanto que la ayudara, en especial cuando había decidido comprarle tanto vajilla como cortinas para su casa. El lugar ya estaba amueblado, así que eso no había sido necesario.

_ Gracias InuYasha. Solo termino de acomodar esta ropa, y hemos terminado. Ya lo demás lo acomodare yo con el tiempo – viendo las tres cajas a su lado, de las cuales una era de ropa, y las otras dos de obsequios que había recibido de parte de sus amigos.

El sonrió, acercándose a ella mientras esta acomodaba algunas cosas sobre un mueble, y luego la abrazo por detrás, besando su mejilla. Kagome rio levemente, dejándose hacer. Sabía perfectamente que el siempre la respetaría, por lo que no le molestaban para nada sus muestras de cariño, o al menos, no la mayoría.

El sonido del timbre los saco de su esfera. Kagome se soltó de su abrazo, besándole de la misma forma la mejilla, y camino hasta la puerta de entrada, bajando las escaleras y siendo seguida de cerca por el albino. Aunque no esperaba que, al abrir la puerta, su felicidad se derrumbaría por completo.

_ Buenos días. Somos los vecinos de enfrente. Sean bienvenidos – dijo una joven de cabellos negros, recogidos en una coleta alta, y de mirada rojiza… al igual que el hombre que la acompañaba. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando un paso hacia atrás y tomando como instinto la mano de InuYasha…

_ Soy Kagura Yokai, y el es mi padre, Naraku…

**Hola. Nuevamente, pido disculpas por la tardanza, en especial porque esta vez no tengo escusa e.e diré la verdad, tenia flojera y no me venía nada de imaginación XD. Pero ya me he recuperado, y aquí les traigo el capitulo recién salido del horno. Gracias a todas las que comentan el fanfic, y déjenme avisarles… esto aun no se acaba. Faltan algunos capítulos más, aun no sé si serán pocos o la alargare mas, eso depende de si se me ocurre con que rellenar mas capítulos XD. Tenía pensado terminarlo a los veinte capítulos, dependiendo de mí imaginación quizá se alargaría. Por cierto… esto lo respondo porque estaba leyendo los comentarios la otra vez… Koga NO será malvado…**

**SPOILER.**

**De hecho Koga se enamorara de Ayame, y esta comenzara a cuidar la mitad del tiempo a Shippo XDDD**

**FIN SPOILER.**

**Espero les guste, y me despido.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**10 / 11 / 12**


	14. Nueva vida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**14 – Nueva vida.**

InuYasha miro sorprendido a la chica, que se mantenía agarrada a su mano con fuerza, mirando al hombre frente a ellos con desconfianza, temor, odio y tristeza. El dirigió la mirada al visitante. ¿Podría ser aquel hombre el que había agredido a su Kagome? La joven de ojos rojos miro a su padre y a los jóvenes un tanto confundida, y luego dio una reverencia.

_ Ammm… Les he traído esto – mostrando una bolsa con bombones cubiertos de chocolate.- como regalo de bienvenida.

Tomo los bombones con su mano libre, para luego mostrárselos a la azabache, la cual lo miro y se escondió detrás de él. Suspiro, y miro a los visitantes de forma desconfiada.

_ Discúlpenme. No quiero ser descortés, pero como verán ella no quiere recibirlos – regresándoles los bombones. Kagura lo miro un tanto sorprendida, tomando la bolsa entre sus manos, para luego mirar a su padre de forma suplicante. Naraku negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

_ No podemos hacer nada. La chica parece asustada así que… disculpen las molestias – dijo, tomando la mano de su hija y caminando hacia su departamento. InuYasha cerró la puerta, mirando a su novia un tanto preocupado y confundido.

_ Kagome – la chica lo miro, respirando profundamente, para luego abrazarse a él con fuerza. Correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando tiernamente su cabello en un intento de calmarla. Realmente parecía asustada, incluso mucho mas que cuando él le había propuesto que viviera en su departamento. No confiaba en aquel hombre. La mirada que mantenía, a pesar de ser fría, rápidamente delataba que se trataba de alguien con malas intenciones, tal vez no hacia su Kagome, pero simplemente lo parecía. Se separo del abrazo, y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que lo mirara.

_ Por favor, cuando no este yo contigo, asegúrate de estar bien encerrada.- dijo un tanto preocupado. Ella asintió, volviendo a abrazarlo. El repitió la acción de instantes atrás, manteniéndola entre sus brazos durante varios instantes, hasta que finalmente ella parecía haberse tranquilizado.

_ Deberíamos ir a recoger a Shippo, ya debió de haber salido de la escuela – alejándose del albino para tomar su mano. InuYasha asintió, y salieron del departamento, cerrándolo bien para asegurarse de que nadie entrara…

Tras recoger al pequeño, disfrutaron de la tarde juntos. Habían decidido ir a ver una película después de comer. InuYasha nunca había disfrutado tanto de una salida, el ver a su novia y a su hijo asustados y gritando a causa de una mujer mal maquillada y despeinada le provocaba gracia. Durante toda la función había tenido a Kagome abrazándolo del lado derecho, y a Shippo del lado izquierdo haciendo lo mismo. Tras terminar la función, dejo de contener su risa y comenzó a carcajearse a todo lo que daba, mientras ambos lo miraban con algo de molestia, aunque también divertidos. Antes del anochecer, ambos acompañaron a la joven a su departamento. Al asegurarse de que estaba encerrada, se dirigieron directamente al propio.

Kagome miro a su alrededor. Antes de llegar a Tokio, ella se había mantenido viviendo sola, sin compañía de nadie desde los dieciséis años. Pero, tras estar en compañía de InuYasha y su hijo, sabia que el regresar a esa monotonía seria bastante complicado. Al menos, el había prometido acompañarla durante las mañanas, y cuidaría a Shippo en las tardes, por lo que no estaría completamente sola.

Se dirigió al enorme baño, dispuesta a disfrutar del agua caliente durante unos instantes. El otoño comenzaba a hacer su aparición, y eso comenzaba a afectarle bastante, tanto que al quitarse la ropa, sintió algo de frio. Había tenido que cerrar el pequeño ventanal del baño para que la ventisca no le afectase mucho, y pudiera bañarse sin preocupación a llegar a enfermarse. Tras eso, se coloco la ropa para dormir y se acostó.

InuYasha se había asegurado de que Shippo estaba durmiendo antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación. Se baño y se vistió con el pantalón de la pijama, dejando como siempre su pecho descubierto. Por mas que quería, no lograba tener aunque sea un poco de sueño, por lo que había permanecido sentado en su sillón individual, leyendo un libro que recién había comprado. Tras dos largas horas, decidió dejar el mismo a la mitad e intentar dormir un poco.

Su nueva rutina comenzó al día siguiente. Era sábado, por lo que tenían todo el día para estar juntos. Tras no tener idea alguna de donde ir, habían decidido quedarse en el departamento de ella viendo la televisión. Shippo estaba encantado explorando el departamento, subía y bajaba las escaleras conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta finalmente cansarse y sentarse en el sillón.

_ ¡Que bonita es tu casa, Kagome! – dijo de forma alegre. Ella sonrió, mirándole tiernamente.

_ Gracias Shippo.

El sonido de la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos, mirándose el uno al otro para después ser el albino quien caminara hacia la misma y la abriese. Justo entonces vieron entrar a Bankotsu, seguido por Sango, Miroku, Koga, Izayoi, Sesshoumaru y Kikyo

_ ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – pregunto con sorpresa, ignorando a la pelirroja. Bankotsu lo miro de forma fría, tomándolo de la camisa.

_ ¿Cuándo demonios tenías pensado decirme que salías con mi hermana? – dijo un tanto molesto. Izayoi rio por lo bajo, mientras Sesshoumaru miraba a su hermano de forma divertida.

_ ¡Vaya! Ayer que los vi no me imagine que fuesen pareja.

Kagome miro sorprendida a todos los presentes, en especial a Koga. Este, a pesar de que se suponía unos días atrás le había dicho que seguía enamorado de ella, no parecía triste ni lastimado por enterarse de su relación con InuYasha, al contrario, la miraba de forma tierna y alegre. Se acercó a ella, colocando como siempre su mano en su cabeza, aunque esta vez le revolvió el cabello un poco.

_ Veo que has superado un poco lo que paso… ¿no es así? – dijo sonriéndole de forma tierna. Ella se sonrojo un poco, negando con la cabeza.

_ No del todo – fue lo único que dijo, caminando hacia donde estaban todos.

_ Bueno… olvidemos este tema – dijo Miroku, separando a Bankotsu de InuYasha, y mirando a todos de forma alegre y divertida.- Ahora podemos comenzar con la "inauguración" del departamento de mi "hermanita"

Abrazando a ambos jóvenes, Bankotsu suspirando e InuYasha riendo ante la actitud de su amigo. Izayoi se acercó a Kagome, tomándola de las manos de forma alegre.

_ ¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar! Eres tan dulce y tierna que era difícil que mi Inu no se enamorara de ti – dijo sonriéndole, y abrazándola con fuerza. Kagome estaba un tanto sorprendida, viendo que todos en el lugar parecían felices de que aquellos dos jóvenes, que habían prometido jamás volver a confiar en el amor, estuviesen finalmente rompiendo su juramento.

_ Madre, no la sofoques – dijo InuYasha, aun atrapado en el abrazo de Miroku.

_ Oh… por cierto – Miroku soltó a ambos chicos, que suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre ellos, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Después de tanto buscar, saco un artefacto y se lo mostro a Kagome. Era una perla falsa, colgando de un pedazo de madera que tenia escrito "Shikon".- Un amuleto que he comprado en el templo de tus abuelos, Kagome. Es una replica de la perla de Shikon, parte de una leyenda, te traerá buena suerte.

Sacando una cadenita, y amarrándola a la misma, para después colgarla en el cuello de la azabache. Esta miro la perla que colgaba en su cuello, y luego abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro.

_ ¡Gracias Miroku! – separándose para volver a ver la cadena en su cuello. InuYasha se acercó, y la abrazo por los hombros, viendo a las personas frente a ellas.

_ Pues tarde, porque ya se habían enterado. Pero, formalmente les informamos que – mirando a la chica.- Kagome y yo, somos pareja.

Todos comenzaron a chiflar, y les felicitaban por finalmente haber accedido a tener una pareja. Inclusive Koga, que había estado enamorado de Kagome, se acercó y les dio sus felicitaciones. Ella se mantenía feliz, puesto que aunque el albino sabía que Koga había sido su prometido, lo trataba con naturalidad, sin ningún rencor o problema, como si el simplemente no estuviese enterado de todo lo que paso.

_ Ya que no tengo opción, daré mi consentimiento – dijo Bankotsu, aun un poco molesto, y se dirigió a InuYasha.- llega a dañar a mi hermanita, y me va a importar un rábano que seas mi mejor amigo.

_ Eso lo se. Te juro que no hare nada que la lastime – levantando su mano a forma de juramento.

_ Y no solo el. Yo también te romperé la cara si lastimas a mi mejor amiga – dijo Sango, mirándolo de forma fría. Por alguna razón, la chica había causado más temor en InuYasha que el propio Bankotsu.

_ Sea como sea. Sabes muy bien que tienes que presentarle tu novio a nuestro padre – dijo el de la trenza, mirando a su hermana de forma tierna. Kagome negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería enfrentar a su padre. Habían pasado tantas cosas que, el simple hecho de imaginarlo frente a ella, le asustaba.

_ Él no es mi padre – dijo fríamente. Aquello confundió al ojidorado. Ya le preguntaría sobre eso en cuanto estuviesen solos. Y vaya que tardaron en estarlo. Izayoi había llevado comida para todos, y habían platicado durante horas. Miroku y Bankotsu habían terminado tomando, cosa que molesto un poco a Kagome, pero los conocía tan bien que sabía que no les importaría. Después de todo, ese par solo buscaban cualquier pretexto para festejar algo. Justo al atardecer, todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, dejando a la pareja y a Shippo solos. El niño miro confundido a su padre y a su niñera, mientras Kagome acariciaba su cabeza.

_ ¿Quieres que te prepare de cenar?, ¿o prefieres cenar con tu papa en tu casa? – le pregunto. El niño la miro con un enorme brillo en los ojos.

_ Aquí cenare – luego corrió al segundo piso de la casa. La chica rio un poco, mirando a su novio. Este la miraba de forma tierna, pero seria a la vez.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunto.

_ Esto. Hace rato, dijiste que no considerabas que tu padre lo fuera. ¿Por qué? – aquello lo tenia bastante abrumado. Sabía que había ocurrido algo, lo que había hecho que ella decidiera vivir sola, y con poco dinero siendo que la familia Higurashi era una familia poderosa, y con una riqueza increíble. Ella se torno seria, sin saber si responder, pero al ver que el no parecía querer abandonar el tema, termino suspirando.

_ Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo en mi matrimonio con Koga, y me pelee con el muy fuerte, y me fui de la casa – de forma intranquila. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco, aunque de alguna manera lo sospechaba – No lo he visto desde entonces. Solo me ha hablado por teléfono, pero siempre le cuelgo.

_ Pienso que tendría sus razones. Un padre siempre se preocupara por sus hijos, tal vez el prefería que terminaras una carrera antes de que te casaras.

Ella lo miro por unos instantes de forma indiferente. Sabía que tenía razón, pero el simplemente echarse para atrás luego de todo lo pasado le era imposible. Estaba segura de que, al igual que paso con Koga, su padre no aceptaría a InuYasha.

_ Mi especialidad son los niños. No hay carrera alguna que me ayudase con eso.

_ Pediatría. Podrías haber estudiado para ser una pediatra – ella abrió los ojos como platos. Eso era cierto, un pediatra cuidaba de los niños, era el doctor de los niños, y eso le seria bastante interesante. Pero, siempre había querido ser una niñera, y estaba feliz con ello.

_ Me refiero a que, lo que yo deseo es abrir una guardería. Y para eso no necesito de una carrera.

_ En ese caso – caminando hacia ella.- Te ayudare con eso. Tenlo por seguro. Veras que, una vez tengas lo que deseas, una vez hayas triunfado, tu padre se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y la miro con ternura. Dentro del tema, estaba del lado de su padre. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, y si ella no terminaba una carrera, tendría dificultades después. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria, y eso era un problema. Aunque, después de todo, ella no era una persona que pareciera interesarse en eso. Más bien, era una de las chicas que amaban dedicarse a su casa, y a su familia, antes que a otra cosa.

_ Aunque, ya debería de estarlo, puesto que tiene por hija a una mujer valiente y tierna, la cual nació para ser una madre ejemplar – sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojo ante aquello.

_ Lamentablemente para mí, el ser madre es un sueño lejano – susurro, bajando la mirada. Tras todo lo que había pasado, el simplemente imaginarlo le era difícil, puesto que temía cualquier contacto del tipo sexual, y de esa manera ella no podía llegar a quedar embarazada. El noto su tristeza, y llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara.

_ Eso no lo creo. Veras que, con el tiempo, superaras tu pasado y podrás vivir como cualquier joven de tu edad – sonriéndole. Ella se abrazó con fuerza a él.

**Al churro, ahora no supe como dejarles el final del episodio en suspenso e.e, que decían, que ya había desaparecido? Naaaa, me toco final de semestre… pero adivinen… ESTOY DE VACACIONES! WIIIIII, estoy subiendo este capitulo y me pongo a escribir el otro, para tenérselos lo mas pronto posible. **

**Respecto a la historia. Se acerca lo bueno, tengo pensado dejar pasar un tiempo en el fanfic, hasta llegar al invierno. Comenzaran a pasar muchas cosas durante la víspera de navidad, y año nuevo. Pero, eso se los dejo como sorpresa XD **

**Saludos, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que nunca faltan XD, pareciera que todos odian a Naraku jeje. Pero bueno, me despido.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**04 / 12 / 12**


	15. Esperanza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**15 – Esperanza.**

Se asomo por el balcón del departamento, viendo el amanecer de forma tranquila. La bata sobre su pijama cubría muy bien su cuerpo del frio de invierno, al que finalmente se estaba acostumbrando nuevamente. Su cabellera bailaba con el viento, mientras ella permanecía con los brazos recargados en el barandal. El enorme cerezo estaba finalmente sin hojas, pero seguía estando ahí, adornando el enorme jardín del edificio. Suspiro, y se adentro en su habitación. InuYasha no tardaría en llegar a su departamento, por lo que tenia que vestirse. Miro su ropa dentro del armario. Nunca le había importado el tener tan pocas prendas, pero ahora en invierno, eso le estaba comenzando a afectar. Solo tenía una chamarra, y con eso no la haría, y eso que aun no comenzaba lo fuerte de la época. Se quito la bata, y la pijama, quedando en ropa interior, para después vestirse con una pantalonera negra y una camiseta de manga larga verde. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, y se coloco los lentes.

_ ¡Kagome! – escucho un grito fuera del departamento, cosa que la hiso reír por lo bajo unos instantes. Bajo las escaleras, y corrió a abrir la puerta.

_ Llegaste temprano ahora – tranquilamente.

_ Shippo iba a ir al cine de parte de la escuela, y se aferro a ir mas temprano – dijo, de la misma forma tranquila, y se adentro en el lugar. Una vez Kagome cerro la puerta, él se quito la chamarra que tenía encima, quedando únicamente en la camiseta de botones azul cielo.- recuerda que mañana tenemos cita con la psicóloga.

_ Lo se, no tenias que decirlo – haciendo un ligero puchero. Finalmente se había acostumbrado a ello, por lo que ya no se le hacia pesado ni le asustaba ir al hospital psiquiátrico. Además, habían hecho una sala de espera que no tuviese contacto a los pasillos ni a las demás zonas, por lo que ya no era un lugar tan tenebroso. Él sonrió ante la actitud de la chica.

_ Sabes muy bien que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti – acercándose a ella.- lamento no haber venido ayer. Sesshoumaru me obligo a ir con el a una extraña junta.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos, mirándole de una forma tierna pero retadora. El día anterior, el no había llegado al departamento, y la había preocupado bastante. No fue hasta un poco antes de ir a recoger a Shippo a la escuela, que él le había marcado para decirle todo lo que había pasado. Por lo menos, había logrado tranquilizarla, puesto que ya se estaba imaginando al chico nuevamente en el hospital, o incluso en una situación peor.

_ No tienes por qué disculparte. El trabajo esta antes que todo – sonriéndole, aunque de un instante a otro, suspiro y se sentó en el sillón.- aunque, me debes una.

_ ¿Te parece si te invito mañana a cenar? – colocándose de rodillas frente a ella, cruzando sus brazos y recargándolos en las piernas de ella, y dejando su cabeza sobre los mismos. Kagome aprovecho la posición para acariciar su cabeza un poco, revolviendo sus cabellos.

_ Si, claro… ¿y donde vas a dejar a tu hijo? No podemos pedirle a tu madre, o a alguna otra persona de un día para otro que cuide de el – mirándole. Al notar la sonrisa terca y orgullosa que se tornaba en el rostro del chico, termino dándose cuenta de una cosa.- llevas planeando esto desde hace tiempo, ¿no es así?

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste? Mi madre ya ha aceptado cuidar a Shippo mañana en la tarde, por lo que tenemos toda la tarde libre. Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, aunque realmente lo hacia para molestarlo mas que nada. Al ver que él se impacientaba, le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

_ Acepto tu invitación – bajando un poco su rostro hacia donde estaba el, para besarle tiernamente. InuYasha se levanto un poco, para que ella no se lastimara con la posición en la que habían estado, y correspondió a su gesto, profundizándolo. Ella llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de InuYasha, el cual estaba a una estatura menor a causa de la posición en la que se encontraban, aunque eso cambio unos instantes después. El albino se levanto un poco, hasta quedar sentado en el sillón, y la siguió besando con la misma intensidad, jugando con su lengua durante varios momentos.

_ Te amo – dijo entre el beso, separándose de ella durante unos segundos. Kagome sonrió, siendo esta vez ella la que comenzaba con el beso, al igual que la que lo controlaba. Al volver a la realidad, ella se puso de pie, manteniendo su sonrisa.

_ ¿Ya desayunaste? – le pregunto el chico, regresándole la sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

_ A penas iba a hacerlo. ¿Me acompañas? – mirándole suplicante. El asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ya tenía algunos días sin probar alimento hecho por su amada princesa. Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, e InuYasha tomo una silla del comedor para llevarla a un lado de la pequeña mesa central de la cocina, sentándose ahí para platicar con la joven mientras esta preparaba el desayuno. El hacia bromas, y comentarios hacia la comida de Kagome, que ella en veces respondía con sonrisas y en otras le intentaba dar un palazo en la cabeza. Fue así durante media hora, hasta que ambos se encontrasen en la mesa del comedor, degustando la comida que ella había preparado.

_ Delicioso – dijo el albino, después de tragar un bocado.

_ Que bien que te guste – sonriéndole.

Finalmente era viernes, el primer viernes de diciembre. El día ocurrió como siempre, él se levanto, se vistió, se encargo de que su pequeño estuviese ya arreglado y bien cubierto del frio, dándole algo de dinero para que gastara en la primaria, y después salió a dejarlo, para recoger a Kagome e ir directamente a con el psicólogo. Para suerte de ambos, estando en el metro, un hombre bastante corpulento bajo veinte minutos antes que ellos, dejando el suficiente espacio para los dos en el asiento, por lo que esa vez no habían ido de pie durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al edificio del hospital, entraron y buscaron un asiento donde esperar. Sabían que esa seria la ultima cita al psicólogo que tendrían, ya que, aunque Kagome no había superado del todo lo que había pasado, ya las cosas no quedaban en manos de Kaede. Ya todo dependía de la fuerza de la azabache. Tras esta ser nombrada, se puso de pie, dedicándole a su novio una tierna sonrisa, para adentrarse en el consultorio.

InuYasha espero toda la hora en la sala de espera, leyendo una revista sobre videojuegos. Siempre jugaba lo que su hijo quería, que eran juegos directamente para niños, ya que él no podía optar por otras cosas siendo que podría llegar a traumar al pobre de Shippo. Pero, se venían las vacaciones de invierno, tiempo que pasaba en casa de sus padres, a petición de los mismos que querían pasar las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo con la familia completa, y podría disfrutar de aquellos juegos de terror y sangrientos que jugaba con su hermano. Aunque pronto recordó una cosa… ¿Qué haría Kagome esos días? Ella no quería ir con su familia, y no tendría trabajo esas dos semanas. Respecto a dinero, no tendría problema, ya que tenía pensado pagarle las dos semanas como si todavía estuviese trabajando, pero permanecería sola gran parte del tiempo, y no quería ni pensar en lo asustada o sola que se sentiría. Además de que, aun pasando el tiempo, ninguno de los dos confiaban del todo en los vecinos del departamento de enfrente, o al menos, no en el tal Naraku. Kagura había demostrado ser una buena persona, ayudaba a la chica cada que podía, pero aquel hombre frio, miraba en ocasiones de forma obsesiva a su novia.

_ ¿En que piensas? – escucho a la chica, que recién había salido de consulta.

_ En nada – suspiro.- ahora voy yo.

_ Suerte.

Se adentro en el consultorio, aun un tanto confundido. Llevaba casi dos meses yendo a aquel lugar, pero la doctora Kaede no hacia mas que explicarle las mejoras en el comportamiento y autoconfianza de la azabache, cosa que el notaba por si mismo. La mujer lo veía con una sonrisa desde su escritorio, y él se sentó frente al mismo.

_ Buenos días, joven Taisho – sonriendo de forma maternal como siempre.

_ Supongo que será como todos los viernes… ¿no es así? – pregunto, mirándola. La anciana negó con la cabeza, sin esfumar su sonrisa. Tecleo unas cosas en la computadora, manteniendo un incomodo silencio por unos instantes.

_ Esta vez, te explicare lo que pasara de ahora en adelante – tornándose seria durante esos instantes, cosa que lo sorprendió.- últimamente, te explicaba todo lo que pasaba con Kagome, desde como se sentía, hasta las maneras de no hacerla sentir incomoda. Pero, este es el ultimo día que los veré por esa razón.

El comenzó, por primera vez desde la primera consulta, a escuchar atentamente lo que la mujer iba a explicarle. Esperaba que, finalmente, lograra hacer que Kagome perdiera el miedo, y pudiera lograr todo lo que quería y que no hacia por el mismo temor. Incluso, llevaban visitando algunas guarderías, y locales en renta para comenzar con sus planes de abrir su propia guardería, pero ella terminaba negando todo por temor.

_ Sé que eres alguien de confianza para ella, y que nunca intentaste nada que la pudiese asustar. Y vaya que has sido de mucha ayuda, ya que ella esta viendo que no todos los hombres son malos. Pero… también sé que ya llevan algún tiempo juntos… ¿tres meses? – le pregunto… a lo que el respondió, asintiendo.- además de que, sin darse cuenta, han llevado su relación de forma diferente a las demás parejas. Mientras los demás se ven cada dos o tres días, y solo durante unos instantes, ustedes estuvieron viviendo un tiempo bajo el mismo techo, e incluso sé que todas las mañanas, sin excepción, las pasas con ella desde que se mudo. Es una de las razones de que la confianza entre ambos aumentara tanto, como si ya llevasen casi un año juntos.

_ Simplemente, no quiero que ella se sienta sola. Sé que ella aun le teme a la sociedad, incluso he descubierto que no lo hace por temor a que algo pase, si no a ser rechazada por lo que paso – recordando el día en que el había sido hospitalizado. Kagome se había acercado a él, confiando finalmente y contándole todo lo que había pasado, esperando que el la rechazara. Ese día se había dado cuenta de eso, que mas al temor a lo que paso, era el temor al rechazo.- así que, no quiero que ella se sienta sola. Por eso procuro estar el tiempo que me es posible a su lado.

_ Eso lo se muy bien – sonriendo.- pero, aun así, has sido bastante considerado con ella. Cualquier hombre, se hubiese dejado llevar por el deseo viviendo junto a una mujer, y no todos se hubiesen detenido a pensar si es lo que ella quiere, o no. En cambio, ella nunca me ha dicho que haya sentido algo así de tu parte.

_ Aprendí mi lección muy joven. Dejarse llevar por el deseo es problemático, y mas cuando se lleva tan poco tiempo de conocerse – recordando todo lo que había pasado por culpa de eso. Aunque, agradecía completamente tener a su hijo con el, si simplemente hubiera esperado, hubiese terminado sin problema alguno una licenciatura, y no hubiera tenido que terminar solo como técnico.

_ Una cosa es aprender a controlarse, y otra no sentirlo – mirándole de forma tierna. InuYasha se sonrojo con fuerza al entender el comentario, sobre todo porque lo entendía perfectamente. Aunque había aprendido a controlar sus instintos, no significaba que no sentía deseo por la chica. Habían ocasiones en las que se separaba de ella en contra de su propia voluntad, para evitar dañarla o asustarla, en especial desde que ya no se mostraba tan tímida con el, y comenzaba a tomar acción sobre su relación por su cuenta. Aquello le alegraba de alguna manera, que ella ya no tuviese temor de ser la "atacante" al momento de besar, o en cualquier situación, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba, porque comenzaba, sin darse cuenta, a seducirlo, y aquello lo llevaba a intentar mantener una distancia con ella para evitar liberar por completo su instinto.- sin importar la fuerza de voluntad que tenga una persona.

_ Lo se perfectamente – sin mirar a la psicóloga.

_ Aunque, sin darte cuenta, estas haciendo todo de forma errónea – eso lo sorprendió.- Tus intenciones son buenas, pero tienes que entender que un pequeño paso hacia adelante no afectara. Si siguen de la manera en que van, Kagome nunca superara lo sucedido. Ella no ha sentido en su vida realmente lo que es el "placer sexual".

InuYasha la miro confundido, aunque con el rojo aun más intenso en el rostro.

_ ¿a que se refiere? Tengo entendido que ella ya había estado con alguien…

_ Pero no de la manera en que debía ser. ¿Sabes que es lo que me ha dicho ella precisamente ahora? Aunque, antes de la violación, ya había tenido contacto de este tipo con un hombre, dicha persona no se había contenido del todo. Su primera vez fue más dolorosa de lo que tenía que haber sido. Y contándole a eso que su segundo encuentro fue una violación, era lógico que ella sintiera temor.

De alguna manera había sospechado que se trataba de algo así. Sabia que Koga no era una de las personas mas atentas y amables que existían en el mundo, pero aun así le molestaba no solo el imaginar que el había estado con su Kagome, si no el hecho de que no supiera tratarla, ni controlar sus instintos para no lastimarla.

_ ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

_ Eres demasiado inocente para tener veintidós años, InuYasha. A lo que me refiero es que debes dar el primer paso, seducirla… pero todo de poco a poco – aquello hizo que el albino sintiera nuevamente el rojo subir por sus mejillas.- si te dejas llevar desde un principio, todo fallara y solo la asustaras, si no que de vez en cuando, tienes que subir un poco el tono en sus acciones.

Vaya que se sentía extraño y apenado de escuchar eso de una psicóloga, y mas aun dándoselo técnicamente como "tarea".

_ Pero…

_ Muchacho. Vaya que eres noble, pero entiende que si sigues de la misma manera no lograras nada. Sé que eso seria un paso muy grande en su relación, pero también ayudaría en mucho a que el temor de Kagome se redujera. Su confianza a las personas no crecerá, eso es imposible, pero al menos, la confianza hacia ti, y hacia si misma si crecerá bastante.

_ Entiendo – mirando hacia la ventana. Gracias a dios seria el último día de consulta, que después de eso no hablaría de la misma manera con aquella mujer. Al contrario, por alguna razón, encontrar a una anciana hablando de esos temas, e induciéndolo, le asustaba. Y vaya que mucho. Miro el reloj en la pared. No faltaba mucho para que la hora terminara, y pudiese irse de ese lugar.

_ Una cosa mas, antes de que la hora termine – llamando la atención de InuYasha.- ten en cuenta que, si a una mujer virgen se le trata con delicadeza… ¿Cómo debes tratar a una que le tiene pavor a lo relacionado al tema?

_ ¡Eso lo se! – Sin mirarla nuevamente.- ¡joder!, es como si usted se divirtiera con mis reacciones.

Y vaya que eso parecía. Había enrojecido en mas de una ocasión, y cuando parecía que el rojo bajaría, un nuevo comentario hacia que regresara con gran intensidad. Incluso comenzaba a sospechar que la actitud que estaba teniendo no era muy masculina que digamos, puesto que parecía una chiquilla recién conociendo estos temas. Al momento en que la hora termino, InuYasha se puso de pie a toda velocidad, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

_ ¡InuYasha! – El joven miro a Kaede de forma interrogante.- mucha suerte.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había supuestamente calmado el color de su rostro, y subía de un instante a otro, y ahora tenia una nueva a la cuenta. Salió a la velocidad que le fue posible, suspirando, para encontrarse con Kagome mirándolo de forma confusa desde el sillón en la sala de espera.

_ Es como si quisieras escapar… ¿paso algo? – el negó con la cabeza, miradora de forma tranquila.

_ ¿nos vamos? – acercándose a ella y tomado su mano. Kagome asintió, dejando la revista en el sillón, para ambos salir juntos del consultorio. Tras un largo rato de camino, llegaron nuevamente al departamento de la azabache, encontrándose precisamente con Kagura, la cual salía de su departamento.

_ Ah!, ¡Hola! … Kagome – mirando la azabache.- ¿podrías echarle un ojo al departamento de vez en cuando? Mi padre no esta, y tengo que salir, pero se llevo las llaves por lo que dejare la casa abierta.

_ ¿Por qué no pides una copia de la llave en la recepción?

_ No tengo tiempo. Se me va a hacer tarde. Basta con que la mires desde tu casa, si quieres. Lo que no quiero es que se quede por completo sola.

_ Bien. Le echare un ojo – suspirando. Aun no confiaba del todo en sus vecinos, pero no podía negar un favor a alguien.

_ Gracias… eres la mejor – sonriendo, y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el elevador. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, entrando al departamento.

_ ¿No te preocupas? El tal Naraku no es un hombre del todo bueno – dijo, un tanto desconfiado.- después de todo, le tienes miedo.

_ Pero el señor Youkai se va a trabajar temprano, y no llega hasta altas horas de la noche – tranquilamente. Ya le había tocado escuchar durante las noches a aquel hombre gritándole a Kagura que le abriese la puerta, era de esperar que se hubiese hartado y se hubiera llevado las llaves.

_ De igual manera. Ten cuidado, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Shippo e ir a dejarlo con mi madre, ya que si me voy mas tarde me va a entretener y se me hará tarde. Paso por ti a las cinco en punto – acercándose y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, para después mirar su reloj.- ¡Mierda!... ten cuidado.

Saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar. Kagome miro de igual manera el reloj, dándose cuenta de la razón. Le quedaban quince minutos antes de que salieran los alumnos de la primaria, y desde el edificio donde ella vivía hasta la escuela era mas de media hora a pie. Cerro bien la puerta, acercándose al ventanal y comprobando lo que estaba pensando. Al salir del edificio, InuYasha comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta desaparecer en una de las calles, haciéndola reír.

**Nuevamente, sin dejarlos en suspenso. Creo que es suficiente con lo que he revelado en este capitulo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en especial a una persona que me acaba de dar una idea increíble para continuar el fanfic. Pensé que esto duraría solo veinte capítulos, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no. Tendría que hacerlos el triple de largo para que llegasen hasta el capitulo 20, pero mi imaginación no parece querer cooperar XD. Procurare comenzar a hacerlos mas largos, porque he visto que, comparado con otras historias, mis capítulos son muy cortos y dejan a las personas con ganas de seguir leyendo. Asi que, vere como le hago, pero procurare hacerlo al menos dos paginas mas largo XD, Saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**11 / 12 / 12**


	16. La verdad, y una nueva amistad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**16 – La verdad, y una nueva amistad.**

InuYasha no falto a su palabra. A las cinco en punto paso por Kagome a su departamento, notando como ella se apenaba por el hecho de que no tenía ropa para ir a un restaurante de cinco estrellas. El le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera, y le había dicho que eso no le importaba, que podían ir a un lugar más casual, donde no tuviesen que ir vestidos formalmente. Pero, una semana después, al recibir la invitación de Bankotsu y Kikyo a la fiesta de año nuevo de los Higurashi, fue cuando comenzó a sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba. Siempre, cada año, su familia hacia una cena formal, invitando a todos los miembros de la familia y amigos, pero ella no tenía nada para vestir en una fiesta así. Solo tenía el vestido blanco que Izayoi le había comprado, y usarlo de nueva cuenta en una fiesta hecha por los mismos anfitriones, y los mismos invitados, le resultaba algo vergonzoso.

De esa manera fue como termino con su poca ropa regada en la cama, queriendo ver si algo quedaba bien para aquella fiesta formal. Pero, solo tenía atuendos casuales, y ningún accesorio para combinar con ellos. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, guardo toda la ropa de forma rápida, y corrió a recibir al albino, que como todas las mañanas, llego al departamento, con una sonrisa amable y tierna en el rostro.

_ Buenos días – dijo InuYasha, besándola ligeramente en los labios, para después entrar a la habitación. Tras ver a la azabache ligeramente preocupada, como si tuviese algo que decir pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, arqueo una ceja y se acercó a ella.- ¿ocurre algo?

_ InuYasha – jugando con sus dedos de forma apenada y graciosa. No sabía cómo pedirle aquello, puesto que el había sido muy amable con ella desde su llegada a Tokio, y no quería parecer una aprovechada. Después de todo, unos días atrás la había invitado a cenar, y seguramente no aceptaría aquello. Suspiro y soltó de forma pausada, y en tono bajo.- la próxima semana es la fiesta de año nuevo, pero… yo…

_ Discúlpame, pero hacer la invitación de ir juntos me pertenece por ley – sonriendo de forma divertida. Ella se sonrojo, mirándole con sorpresa. Movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, negando aquello, para después mirar un tanto apenada al chico, dándose cuenta de que el había pensado que negaba ir con el a la fiesta. Junto sus manos un tanto desesperada, mirándole aun de forma nerviosa.

_ S-Si iré contigo a la fiesta – viendo como el sonreía de nueva manera.- p-pero…

_ Por cierto – interrumpiéndola. Saco de su bolsillo un objeto en especial, y tomo las manos de su novia, dejándole aquel objeto en las manos.- no pude acompañarte ayer que fue año nuevo, y por mi madre no pude ir a comprarte un regalo decente, por lo que te traje esto.

Al momento en que InuYasha la soltó, ella miro lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una tarjeta de crédito, de aquellas con un dibujo de regalo que decía "feliz navidad". Fue entonces cuando recordó que ese dia era navidad. Lo había olvidado al momento de recibir la invitación, centrándose únicamente en buscar ropa que ponerse. Al instante abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miro al chico con una sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza.

_ ¡Gracias InuYasha! – de forma alegre. El correspondió a su abrazo, feliz de que ella no se hubiese enojado por no acompañarla el día anterior, puesto que había sido obligado por Izayoi a festejar en familia, sin darle tiempo de decirle a su Kagome. Ella se soltó, dejando la tarjeta en la mesa, y corrió hasta la cocina abriendo el refrigerador. InuYasha se confundió un poco ante eso, acercándose a ella, que parecía buscar algo con la mirada. Al encontrarlo, lo saco del refrigerador y se lo entrego. Era una caja de regalo de tamaño mediano que, al abrirla, contenía algunos dulces caseros.

_ Los hice ayer en la mañana, espero te gusten.- sonriendo. El albino repitió la acción, tomando uno de los dulces para probarlo. El sabor de los mismos era impresionantemente delicioso, tanto que hizo que se debatiera entre comerlos todos en ese instante, o guardarlos y disfrutarlos. En esos instantes, optaría por la segunda.

_ ¡Están deliciosos! – un tanto alegre. Kagome rio levemente al darse cuenta de que, en esos instantes, InuYasha parecía un niño. Sus ojos brillaban de forma inocente, y su sonrisa no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes. Comparándolo con el InuYasha que había conocido al llegar a Tokio, veía un gran cambio. Quien en un principio fuese tranquilo y serio, se mostraba alegre y tierno. InuYasha llevo su atención a la joven al darse cuenta de que esta había comenzado a reír, y sonrió de forma diferente. Incluso aunque quisiera, no podría evitar que el sentimiento que ella le provocaba, dejara de crecer al verla feliz, como había deseado verla desde un principio.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suspiro al momento en que llego al gran edificio. Lo único que no le gustaba de las fiestas de fin de año era el hecho de que no había tiendas de segunda mano abiertas, y era necesario realmente comprar su ropa ese día. Así había terminado llegando al centro comercial de Tokio, donde había ido con Izayoi su primera semana en la ciudad. Al entrar, se quitó la enorme chamarra y la dejo en paquetería, quedando únicamente con una blusa manga larga color azul y un par de jeans color negro.

Lo primero que iría a hacer seria comprar lo principal, el vestido para la fiesta de año nuevo. Se detuvo frente a la zona de restaurantes, queriendo recordar donde estaba aquella tienda. Al principio, había decidido que buscaría una tienda más barata, pero al ver la cantidad que tenía la tarjeta de regalo que le había dado InuYasha, suspiro de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a aquella tienda. Ya después buscaría como pagarle aquello, pero realmente necesitaba comprar aquello.

Al llegar a la tienda que estaba buscando, fue rápidamente reconocida por el vendedor de la misma, el cual se movió de forma graciosa, mirándola.

_ Mi bella flor de loto, es un honor tenerla de vuelta en mi tienda – dijo de forma alegre, con una rosa en la mano. La azabache negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Aquel hombre era quien podría ayudarla a encontrar algo que realmente le quedara, por lo que se acercó al mostrador sin quitar la sonrisa.

_ Necesito encontrar un vestido, ¿quisiera ayudarme? – pregunto, mirándole un tanto de forma inocente. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego volvió a moverse emocionado, aun con la rosa en la mano, como si de una bailarina se tratase.

_ Es más bella mientras este sonriendo, señorita Kagome – afirmo, mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas. De no ser porque ella sabía que aquel hombre era Gay, ni siquiera se hubiese acercado a la tienda con la intención de pedirle ayuda. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario. ¿Realmente se notaba tanto su felicidad?

La campana de la puerta les llamo la atención a ambos. Kagome miro con sorpresa a la persona que había entrado al local, nadie más que Ayame, la madre de Shippo. La pelirroja, que llevaba en esos instantes el cabello completamente suelto, y vestía un bello vestido verde esmeralda, tal como sus ojos, miro a la chica, sonriéndole de forma amable, y se acercó al mostrador.

_ Disculpa que venga, tío. ¿Me ayudarías a escoger un vestido? Tengo una cita mañana y me quiero ver perfecta – de forma carismática, con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos. Kagome permaneció mirando a la ojiverde. No importaba las veces que la mirara, siempre se veía linda, mucho más de lo que ella podía llegar a ser. Sumándole a eso la sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro, era como si se tratara de la más bella muñeca de porcelana.

_ Solo espérame unos minutos, mi niña Ayame. La señorita Kagome también me ha pedido que la ayude a buscar un vestido – guiñándole un ojo. Ayame miro de nueva cuenta a la azabache, estudiándola de arriba hacia abajo, y luego volvió a sonreír.

_ Entonces te ayudare yo también, Kagome – amablemente, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta el final de la tienda. Aquello la sorprendió ligeramente. Por alguna razón, se había imaginado que Ayame gritaría como loca queriendo que le dieran más atención a ella, de acuerdo a lo que le habían contado todos sobre ella. Pero, en vez de eso, parecía interesada en ayudarle. En el fondo de la tienda, soltó su mano y comenzó a rebuscar entre los vestidos, entregándole cada que le gustaba uno, hasta crear una montaña de ropa sobre Kagome. Luego tomo la mitad de los vestidos, para ayudarla, y se dirigieron a los probadores.

_ Escucha Kagome. Te iras poniendo los vestidos, y te diré que tal te quedan. Tiene que ser perfecto, una mezcla entre belleza y seducción, aunque con su toque de inocencia. Ya que supongo que es para una cita con tu prometido, ¿no es así? – mirándola de forma picara. La azabache se sonrojo con fuerza, sobre todo con la palabra "prometido". Había olvidado por completo que InuYasha le había mentido a Ayame diciéndole que se iban a casar. Antes de que pudiera hablar, el dueño de la tienda miro a la joven con emoción.

_ Haberlo dicho antes. Hay que ver que vestido llena nuestras expectativas – de forma cómplice con Ayame, mientras ambos miraban a Kagome con algo de malicia. Ella no pudo más que suspirar, y adentrarse en el vestidor. La pelirroja entro junto con ella, para ayudarle a ponerse los vestidos. Lo que sucedió el día en que había acompañado a Izayoi volvió a repetirse, exceptuando por el hecho de que Ayame no le permitía los vestidos "de monja", como ella les decía.

_ No… Kagome. No puedes mantenerte siempre de forma inocente. Eres hermosa, y tienes una figura perfecta. Hay que resaltar ambas cosas, pero de forma decente. Pruébate este – le dijo, tendiéndole un vestido rojo. Una vez puesto, salió a su encuentro con Ayame, la cual sonrió de forma satisfecha.- perfecto.

_ Pero… es muy corto – apenada. La falda le llegaba a medio muslo, y su espalda quedaba un poco al descubierto. Pero, en la zona del pecho tenía un escote más bien disimulado, con detalles dorados, y la falda comenzaba justo debajo de los mismos, formando holanes a su alrededor.

_ ¿En que era vives, Kagome? Te queda perfecto, y no es tan corto. Ahora, Tío… necesito unos zapatos dorados, pero sin brillo – mirando al dueño de la tienda. El rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de zapatería, y regreso con un ejemplar de tacón medio, color oro viejo. Kagome se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Aunque la imagen que veía de ella le encantaba, no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a vestir de esa manera. Ayame tomo el nerviosismo de la chica de otra manera, y se acercó a ella.

_ Te aseguro que le encantaras a InuYasha. Te ves hermosa – sonriendo tiernamente. La chica la miro regresándole la sonrisa. Seguía sin entender porque todos decían que ella era una desvergonzada, o una mala mujer, si la veía y era todo lo contrario. Si fuera alguien mala, ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, sobretodo porque hubiera actuado de mal manera si aún estaba enamorada de InuYasha. Aquello la lastimo un poco, al pensar que Ayame había perdido la oportunidad de regresar al lado de él y de su hijo, al momento en que ella había llegado a Tokio.

La mujer le pidió que la esperara para hacer las compras juntas, y acepto sin dudarlo. Quería comprobar si era cierto lo que todos decían de ella, o encontrar una manera de que dejaran de difamarla si no era así. Unos minutos después, ambas se dirigieron a otro local de ropa casual.

_ ¿cambiaras guardarropa? – pregunto, mirando a la azabache. Ella asintió.

_ Mi ropa ya es muy vieja, y no me servirá para aguantar lo que queda del invierno – tranquilamente, mirando algunos pantalones, que estaban a mitad de precio. Ayame miro hacia otro estante, donde habían algunas faldas, para luego mirar a Kagome de la misma pasiva manera.

_ ¿Por qué no compras algunas faldas? – Kagome la miro unos instantes, negando con la cabeza de forma seria. No estaba segura de querer aquel paso en su vestimenta, puesto que el temor a los hombres aun permanecía con ella. Pero Ayame ignoro eso, y la tomo de la mano nuevamente, llevándola hacia aquel lugar. Luego tomo una falda negra, colocándola a la cintura de ella, para que viese el largo. Esta llegaba hasta poco después de medio muslo y era a tablones.- Este corte te queda bien, para nada indecoroso, inocente y femenina.

Luego, miro aun entre las faldas, y tomo una mini también a tablones, de color blanca. Kagome se sonrojo al ver la prenda sobre su cuerpo, la cual apenas y le cubría.

_ Esta es algo atrevida, pero si la combinas con esto – tomando unas medias negras de un estante.- queda perfecto, sin mostrar de más.

Siguió dándole prendas inferiores, llegando a juntar diez en total, y luego se dirigió a donde estaban las blusas. Tomo una de manga larga roja, y se la mostro.

_ Esta camisa quedaría perfecta con la falda negra, cubre tu cuerpo perfectamente, pero con el corte resalta tu figura – entregándosela. Busco algunas prendas parecidas, hasta completar la misma cantidad que las inferiores. Finalmente escogió dos pijamas para completar el paquete, una de ellas conformado de dos piezas: Pantalonera rosa a cuadros, y camisa manga larga rosa más clara, con un corazón rojo en la zona del pecho. La otra pijama se trataba de algo un poco más atrevido, un blusón blanco con encaje negro, que a penas y le cubría el cuerpo. Kagome negó con la cabeza desesperadamente al ver aquella prenda.

_ No… eso si no lo uso – apenada. Ayame negó con la cabeza, entregándosela.

_ La compraras. No importa que aún no la uses, pero te aseguro que luego me agradecerás – guiñándole el ojo. Escogió algunas prendas para ella, y pagaron sus respectivas cosas. Unos minutos después, ambas ya se encontraban en la zona de restaurantes, comiendo algo de comida mexicana. Durante aquellos instantes, Kagome no aparto su mirada del rostro de la chica, que parecía una pequeña niña. Veía claramente de donde había heredado Shippo aquella tierna y contagiosa sonrisa.

_ Ayame – susurro. Ella la miro un tanto confundida.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

_ No eres como todos piensan, una mujer de mal corazón. Pero, aun así… quisiera saber que paso hace siete años… ¿Por qué abandonaste a InuYasha, y a tu hijo?

Fue entonces, que Ayame dejo de sonreír. Su rostro se tornó triste, mientras jugaba con la lata de refresco. Se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, haciendo a la azabache comprender que no quería hablar sobre aquello. Pero, antes de que pudiera decirle que no era necesario que hablara, ella comenzó a relatarle.

_ Yo los amaba, a ambos. Pero, a mi padre no le gustaba la idea de que tuviese a Shippo, obligándome a llevarlo a un orfanato una vez naciera, y me alejara por completo de InuYasha, mandarme a mí a un internado. Fue entonces cuando lo decidí… dejar mejor a mi pequeño en manos de su padre, quien realmente lo querría, antes que dejarlo en el orfanato. Ese día, no pude hablar correctamente con InuYasha, puesto que tenía una hora de llegada al aeropuerto. No quería dejarlos.

Durante su explicación, no la había visto directamente. Aun así, el ver como miraba tristemente hacia la enorme maceta que adornaba el centro de la zona de mesas, se dio cuenta de que no mentía. Nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Era más que obvio que aquella chica había regresado con la intención de arreglar las cosas con InuYasha, para estar juntos como familia, y por su culpa, ellos ya no iban a estar juntos.

_ Deberías explicarle todo a InuYasha. No me gusta que piense que eres una mala persona, cuando realmente eres lo contrario – dijo la de lentes, sorbiendo por el popote de su refresco. Ayame negó con la cabeza.

_ Dudo que me quiera creer – miro su reloj de mano, y se puso de pie. Kagome imito su acción, caminando hacia ella y tomando sus manos de forma alegre.

_ Veras como todo se solucionara Ayame – sonriendo. La de ojos esmeraldas parecía sorprendida ante la actitud de su acompañante.

_ ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Regrese con la intención de volver a estar con él, aunque he desistido, pero aun así...

_ No soy del tipo de personas que juzga sin conocer. Y ahora se, que eres una mujer honesta. No me importa si sigues enamorada de él, yo quiero que seamos amigas – tranquilamente. Ayame sonrió, abrazando a Kagome con fuerza. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin conocer a alguien que realmente quisiera conocerla en verdad, y no juzgarla. Se despidieron la una de la otra, y cada una se dirigió a su propio hogar.

Kagome llego con una sonrisa al departamento. Tan feliz estaba, que había pasado por al lado de su vecino sin sentir temor, ignorándolo. Entro a la enorme habitación, con las bolsas en mano, y subió al segundo piso. Se había llevado bastante en acomodar todas sus cosas en los cajones, dejando en cajas la ropa vieja. Aun no se sentía del todo segura con aquel cambio, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Tomo en sus manos la falda tableada negra, y la blusa manga larga roja que había comprado, y se dio un rápido baño, vistiéndose con ambas prendas. Al verse al espejo, decidió quitarse los enormes lentes, y colocarse los lentes de contacto, además de maquillarse ligeramente. Un poco de sombra café clara, y brillo fue suficiente para resaltar su belleza, sin usar demasiado maquillaje, y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta. Luego salió y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, viéndose en todos los ángulos posibles. Vaya que Ayame era buena escogiendo ropa, puesto que aquel par de prendas habían logrado su cometido, hacerla ver linda y femenina, con un toque de inocencia. Aun así, la blusa no era holgada, le quedaba de manera que el tamaño de su pecho, y su esbelta figura resaltaban a la perfección. Dio una vuelta frente al espejo, riendo, feliz de volver a verse como una mujer bella.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, supo que InuYasha había llegado. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo rápidamente, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar, y luego bajo a abrir la puerta. Tal como siempre hacia, beso rápidamente sus labios, sonriendo y parándose frente a ella. Aunque, no tardó en darse cuenta de la nueva apariencia de su novia, y mirarla de arriba hacia abajo un tanto sorprendido. Ya sabía de antemano que ella era más que hermosa, pero el verla así vestida, más el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto, se veía más bella de lo que siempre era.

_ Kagome – susurro, notando como ella se sonrojaba con fuerza, entrelazando sus manos de forma nerviosa. Miro en dirección a la cocina unos instantes, para luego mirar rápidamente a InuYasha, y regresar su mirada a la cocina.

_ n-no me mires así – dijo un poco apenada. Él se sonrojo al igual que ella, alejando la mirada de la chica. Respiro hondo, queriendo calmarse. Ya antes había sentido deseo por su chica, mas sin embargo, procuraba mantenerse alejado para no asustarla. Pero, en esos instantes se encontraba endemoniadamente hermosa. A pesar de que la camisa cubría muy bien su cuerpo, remarcaba su esbelta cintura, y su pecho… el cual no era ni grande ni pequeño. La falda, a pesar de no ser tan corta, terminaba por casi romper el autocontrol que tenia de sí mismo.

Duro en silencio largo rato, sin mirarla, y respirando profundamente muchas veces.

_ ¿Realmente me veo mal? – pregunto, dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué si se veía mal? ¡Por favor!, ¡Era todo lo contrario!. La miro nuevamente, con el rostro encendido, mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba hacia la chica, llevando su rostro lo más cerca que podía al de ella, desviándose hacia su oído.

_ Te ves preciosa – susurro. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando a corta distancia del rostro de la azabache, aunque unos instantes después esa distancia desapareció. La beso tiernamente, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella le correspondió al instante, dejando una de sus manos en el pecho del joven, y estirando la otra a modo que abrazara su cuello. Aunque en esos instantes, quería profundizar el beso, temía que al intentarlo terminara perdiendo el control. Pero, le sorprendió ligeramente al sentir que la que lo profundizaba era ella, ya no de la misma tímida manera en que lo hacía al principio, si no con más necesidad. Decidió continuar con su juego, llevando su lengua al interior de la pequeña boca de la azabache, explorándola, mientras ella llevaba la mano que mantenía en su pecho hacia detrás de su cabeza.

Se separaron por la falta de aire durante unos segundos, para después unir sus labios con la misma intensidad que momentos antes. InuYasha camino un poco hacia atrás, tropezando con el sillón y cayendo sentado en el mismo, con ella sentada sobre su regazo. Se separó de golpe, mirando como ella elevaba su sonrojo.

_ ¡Discúlpame! – dijo, desviando la mirada e intentando levantarse. El tomo su mano, impidiendo que ella pudiese ponerse de pie. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Kaede durante la última cita que habían tenido en el hospital psiquiátrico, sobre el temor que ella sentía hacia todo lo que tenía que ver con temas íntimos, y deseaba mostrarle que no había nada que temer.

No tardo en volver a besarla, enredando sus dedos entre la larga cabellera azabache. La chica permanecía quieta, aunque pronto comenzó a acompañarlo en aquel beso apasionado, levantándose un poco para poder acomodarse mejor. El desvió sus labios hacia su mentón, y bajo hasta su cuello, haciéndola echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Aunque la besaba de forma lenta al principio, al ver que ella no se asustaba ni se tensaba, llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la blusa, moviéndolo un poco para que este le permitiera besar su hombro, a la vez que comenzaba a lamer la zona que quedaba expuesta a su boca, subiendo de nueva cuenta hacia el cuello y haciendo que ella suspirara, y quedara completamente sentada sobre él. El deseo aumento al sentirla sobre él, mientras cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a endurecerse.

A pesar de lo que había pasado un tiempo antes, a pesar de lo que había sufrido, una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar por el momento, lo deseaba. Pero, simplemente basto con sentir el roce de la dureza en el pantalón del peli plateado en contra de su pierna, para hacerla tensarse y comenzar a sentirse nerviosa. Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que había pasado aquella noche se repitiera, a pesar de que sabía que InuYasha nunca seria capas de lastimarla. Él se dio cuenta, por lo que freno su movimiento y la miro tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla.

_ Si no te sientes lista, dímelo. No te obligare a hacer algo que te haga sentir incomoda – moviéndose un poco de manera en que ella callera sentada en el sillón.

_ Perdóname – susurro.- realmente quiero estar contigo, pero… tengo miedo.

Bajando la mirada. El la abrazo por los hombros, haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro, y acariciando su cabello buscando tranquilizarla…

**Hola chic s. Ahora hice una página más de las que siempre hago en un capitulo, aunque me hubiese tardado algo en publicar. Pero, no había llegado a escribir algo subido de tono, creo que los que leyeron mi último fanfic (princesa fénix) se dieron cuenta de ello, y pues el capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, quedándome atorada únicamente en los últimos párrafos. Además me dirán "año nuevo ya paso" tenía pensado publicar este capítulo en mero año nuevo, pero como dije anteriormente, no lo podía terminar. Igual, espero que les agrade de alguna manera lo que he escrito para ustedes hoy, y que lo disfruten. **

**Sobre la historia. Ayame no es mala, se los había dicho anteriormente, y finalmente les he revelado la verdadera razón por la que había abandonado a su hijo y a su pareja, aunque pronto verán quien es la persona con la que tendrá la cita. No pondré la fiesta de año nuevo, el próximo capitulo será ya tres semanas después de navidad (vaya, segunda semana de enero) y pues, comenzare a intentar ir poco a poco a subirles el tono a los capítulos. Bueno, saludos y espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n (se me dificulta escribir la palabra review o como sea ¬¬)**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi **

**05/01/13**


	17. Reconciliacion

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. **

**17 – Reconciliación.**

Había sido difícil el terminar el primer mes del año sin ningún problema. Todavía recordaba la fiesta de año nuevo. Habían decidido estar en casa de Bankotsu desde temprano, por lo que habían tenido que arreglarse en el lugar, y habían permanecido ahí hasta el tercer día del año. El ver bajar del segundo piso a su amada Kagome, vestida con aquel hermoso vestido rojo y el cabello recogido en media coleta, lo había hecho morderse el labio e intentar tener una distancia lógica de ella para no terminar besándola con ardor en frente de todos, o el llevarla a la habitación más cercana y hacerla suya. Negó con la cabeza… tenía que mantener la calma. Llevaba siete años, casi ocho, desde que se había propuesto mantener sus instintos al margen, y no rompería con aquello en esos instantes.

Más importante que eso, era el preparar todo para llevar a su hijo a la primaria, comenzando por levantarlo de la cama. Salió ya vestido de su habitación, caminando hacia la cocina. Notaba la casa un tanto diferente, pero no sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Al ver en dirección a la estufa, noto que había una olla puesta, que irradiaba vapor a causa del calor concentrado en el mismo. Arqueo una ceja, bebiendo un sorbo del café que recién había preparado, queriendo recordar si había dejado algo preparándose, para después caminar hacia la habitación de Shippo. Para su sorpresa, antes de llegar al cuarto de su hijo, encontró algo anormal en el sillón. Cierta chica de largos cabellos azabaches dormía plácidamente en el sillón, con el cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su rostro y espalda, vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga azul cielo algo ceñida al cuerpo.

_ ¿Kagome? – pregunto, casi ahogándose con el caliente liquido en su boca por la sorpresa. Comenzó a toser fuertemente, dejando la taza en la mesa de café y acercándose a la joven. Ella despertó de golpe, sentándose rápidamente en el sillón, con el cabello un poco desarreglado. Olfateo un poco, ignorando que InuYasha la miraba con sorpresa, para luego correr hacia la cocina gritando algo referente a que se quemaría su comida. ¿A qué hora había llegado ella a su departamento? Decidió ignorar eso unos instantes, para ir a despertar a Shippo.

_ Levántate – susurro, moviendo al niño un poco para intentar despertarlo. Este bostezo fuertemente, sentándose en su cama con la pereza en el rostro. InuYasha sonrió ante la apariencia de su hijo, mientras caminaba hacia el armario para sacar el uniforme del pequeño y dejarlo sobre la silla del escritorio para que se cambiara. Al salir, miro a la chica dejar tres platos sobre la mesa, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiro, llevando su cabeza a su frente un poco pensativo, queriendo recordar si ella se había quedado a dormir en la casa.

_ ¿Ya has levantado a Shippo? – pregunto, sin esfumar su sonrisa. Tras verla unos instantes, termino alejando la mirada un tanto sonrojado, asintiendo. Amaba a su tierna Kagome cuando llevaba los enormes lentes azules cubriendo sus ojos, por lo que aún no se acostumbraba a verla sin ellos, quedando al instante embobado con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

_ No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero… ¿a qué hora llegaste? – le pregunto, aun sin mirarla. Ella llevo su dedo a su barbilla, queriendo contar el tiempo que llevaba en el lugar, para después terminar de dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y acercarse a su novio, obligándolo a dejar de esconderse mirando a la ventana.

_ Me levante temprano y… como siempre eres tú el que va a mi departamento, me decidí esta vez venir yo – revisando el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, para después mostrar las llaves que el mismo le había dado cuando aún vivía bajo su techo. ¿Aun las tenía? No sabía realmente que era mejor: el verla dar paso a la relación por sí misma, o el empezar a sentirse un poco acosado (cosa que comenzaba a agradarle). Olvido aquello, acercándose a la joven para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

_ Me hubieras llamado, no sabes que susto me pusiste al verte dormida en el sillón – tiernamente, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Sintió entonces la cabellera azabache rozar con sus manos… en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, su cabello había crecido más de lo pensado, recordando como este llegaba únicamente a media espalda y ahora cruzaba un poco debajo de la cadera. El delicioso aroma de la comida lo hizo separarse de ella, y caminar hacia la mesa para ver lo que su amada había preparado. ¿Eso era sopa de ajo?

_ ¿Sopa de ajo para desayunar? Tienes buenas ideas princesa – dijo, mirando el rojo liquido de los platos acompañado de arroz blanco y pan tostado. Aunque, era un poco extraño desayunar aquello, puesto que él no estaba crudo (trad. La incomodidad del día siguiente luego de ponerse una pedota/borrachera), pero vaya, era algo que se disfrutaba de todas maneras. Shippo salió de su habitación corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, con la pequeña corbata en mano.

_ Papa… ¿me la pones? – le pregunto. Antes de acercarse al niño, Kagome se le adelanto, colocándose de cunclillas y acomodando la roja corbata en el cuello de la camisa del pequeño. Hizo el nudo y luego le fajo la camisa, dejándolo listo para dirigirse a la primaria. El la abrazo con fuerza unos instantes después, agradeciendo su ayuda, y luego se sentó a disfrutar del desayuno, acompañado de los dos adultos.

_ InuYasha… ¿Quería saber si podías acompañarme ahora a un lugar? – le pregunto tras terminar de comer lo que quedaba de su plato. El albino la miro unos instantes, asintiendo.

_ No trabajo ahora así que… ¿A dónde necesitas ir? – noto como ella se movía un poco incomoda, como si estuviese ocultando una cosa. Arqueo una ceja, mirándola algo confundido.

_ a-al centro comercial. Quiero presentarte a una amiga – bajando la mirada. Si, en definitiva le ocultaba algo. Pero, si lo estaba invitando, quería decir que pronto sabría cuál era aquel secreto que se cargaba.

_ De acuerdo… ¿a qué hora quedaron de verse? – sorbiendo un poco de jugo de naranja que ella le había servido.

_ En dos horas. Podemos dejar a Shippo y luego nos dirigimos con ella – poniéndose de pie para recoger los trastes sucios y dejarlos en el lavabo. Parecía estar ligeramente nerviosa, y no creía que fuese por su compañía. Sonrió un poco, ya que comenzaba a suponer de qué se trataba todo eso de la dichosa amiga suya… La vio abrir la llave del agua para darles una rápida lavada, cuando se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás, besando su mejilla para después quedarse en aquella posición. Ella cerró la llave y se giró en el abrazo, quedando frente a él.

_ ¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? – pregunto, dejando su rostro sobre el cabello azabache, aspirando el aroma a lirio que provenía del mismo. Ella se movió un poco, sin soltarse del abrazo…

_ No estaba nerviosa. Es una amiga que llevo bastante tiempo sin ver… estoy algo emocionada – sonriendo de forma un tanto alegre, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. ¿A dónde era entonces que lo quería llevar si era posible que esa "amiga" no existiera? Bueno, no tenía nada más que confiar en ella, dudaba que se tratara de algo malo.

_ No quiero ni imaginar lo celosa que se pondrá Sango – a modo de broma, recibiendo un buen pellizco en el brazo derecho de parte de ella, y comenzando a reír a causa de ello. Tras unos instantes, soltó el abrazo y tomo su mano, al mismo tiempo que con la mano libre tomaba la de Shippo y se encaminaban a llevarlo a la escuela. Hacia un par de semanas, el había comprado un nuevo auto. Al principio había decidido comprar otra moto, pero Izayoi y Kagome se habían encargado de que el rechazara esa idea y comprara algo más seguro.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela primaria, dejando al niño en la puerta (esperando lógicamente hasta verlo entrar por completo al terreno escolar), para después dirigirse al centro comercial de Tokio. Al momento en que ambos escucharon una canción en específico (365 days – Mr Children), por alguna razón, habían terminado cantando a todo volumen hasta llegar a su destino, riendo con fuerza al momento en que la canción terminara.

_ Cantas bien – dijo InuYasha, buscando lugar donde estacionar su auto.

_ Lo dudo… mira – apuntando hacia un lugar vacío. Él sonrió ligeramente, llevando el auto a aquella dirección. Con sumo cuidado se estaciono en la zona y apago el vehículo. Al ver que ella tenía la intención de bajar, tomo su mano evitándoselo, aprovechando que ella se giraba replicando para besarla durante unos instantes, para luego bajar el y abrirle la puerta del auto.- gracias…

La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, revelaba con fuerza que sabía que no se trataba solo de lo que ella le había dicho. Pero, no podía tomarse el gusto de decirle en esos instantes de que se trataba todo, o al menos no hasta haber visto a Ayame. Realmente, todo tenía que ver con lo que la pelirroja le había contado… deseaba reconciliarlos, no como pareja, pero si como padres. Y sabía que era imposible que el albino sospechara algo del tema, seguramente pensaría en otra cosa para nada similar a lo que pronto ocurriría, aunque realmente estaba nerviosa de que el plan que ambas habían armado fallara.

Una vez dentro del edificio, tomo la mano de InuYasha y lo dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había quedado de verse con Ayame. A su vez, la pelirroja había dicho que llevaría a alguien con ella, alguien que lograría ayudarles en aquella situación, aunque realmente desconocía de quien se trataba.

_ Quedamos en vernos aquí – dijo al llegar a la zona de restaurantes. InuYasha miro a su alrededor, como si buscara algo o alguien. Y vaya que solo buscaba a alguien conocido, algo le decía que aquella situación tenía que ver con él, y vaya que mucho.

_ ¿Cómo es la amiga a la que te refieres? – pregunto, sentándose en una banca y haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo. La azabache permaneció en silencio unos instantes, y luego le sonrió amablemente, ¿o nerviosamente?

_ Pronto la veras. Te aseguro que no tarda en llegar – recargándose en la parte trasera de la banca. Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

_ ¡Kagome! – escucho un susurro a su lado derecho, un susurro femenino. Como primera reacción, grito con fuerza a causa del susto, y asustando a su vez al pobre de InuYasha que se mantenía instantes atrás leyendo el enorme anuncio de un restaurante.- ¿te asuste?

_ Hola Ayame – dijo, mirando de reojo a InuYasha, que parecía realmente sorprendido con encontrar a la pelirroja en el lugar. Bueno, eso revelaba que no había sospechado nada sobre el tema. Se puso de pie y obligo al joven a imitarla, pero este solo se tornó un tanto serio, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.- InuYasha… veras, ella es la amiga que te conté.

El joven abrió los ojos unos instantes por la sorpresa, pero luego miro de fría manera a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

_ No debí haber venido – intentando caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, siendo detenido por Kagome, quien tomo su mano instintivamente para no dejarlo escapar.- Kagome… suéltame.

_ No InuYasha. Aquí hay un tema que aclarar… y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayas escuchado a Ayame.

Intento replicar, pero al ver la mirada seria que su novia mantenía, llena de determinación, supo que no serviría de mucho el negarse. Por lo que se dejó caer nuevamente en la banca, bastante molesto.

_ Habla de una vez…

_ Veo que las cosas no han cambiado. Sigues molesto conmigo – dijo la joven, comenzando a mostrarse nerviosa ante la situación.- Hace un mes me encontré a Kagome. Te felicito, es una chica encantadora.

La azabache se sentó al lado del chico, tomando su mano para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque esta vez el no correspondió al gesto. Veía claramente que estaba más que molesto, y que tal vez se llevaría una buena reprimenda una vez estuvieran solos, pero no le importaba. Tras descubrir lo que realmente había pasado, comenzó a lamentarse todo. Quería que las cosas se arreglaran, y vaya que lo lograría.

_ InuYasha. Sé que estas molesto – dijo Kagome, de forma tierna, acariciando su mano.- pero es necesario que la escuches. Por favor.

El suspiro, mirándola unos instantes.

_ Ya he dicho que la escuchare – respondió, aunque aún sin desaparecer el gesto de molestia. Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a Ayame para que continuara.

_ Kagome me convenció de contarte lo que realmente paso cuando deje a Shippo en tus manos. InuYasha… no sabes realmente cuanto me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, te amaba incluso más de lo que me amo a mi misma. Amaba a nuestro hijo y lo sigo amando, pero…

_ Ese amor que dices tener, no fue suficiente para permanecer con nosotros. Te largaste como una cobarde – interrumpió a la chica.- así que no vengas ahora con esas charlatanerías.

_ ¡No quería dejarlos! – grito, poniéndose frente a él de rodillas, recargando su mano en la banca de madera.- Mi padre quería obligarme a dejarlo en un orfanato, y mandarme a mí a un internado. Preferí mil veces dejarlo contigo antes de abandonarlo, sabía que estaría en buenas manos.

_ Dame una razón para creerte… es por lógica que no tienes ninguna.

_ ¡InuYasha! – replico la azabache.

_ Lo se… aun a pesar de lo que paso, no tengo el derecho a pedirte nada. Eso lo supe al conocer la historia de Kagome – aquello sorprendió un poco a la joven, que desconocía por completo que ella sabía lo que había pasado.- Ella tuvo el valor de hacer frente a su padre con tal de estar con quien iba a ser su esposo… se fue de su casa y se decidió a vivir su vida aparte. Yo no tuve el valor si quiera de replicarle a mi padre… No pude. Pero quiero remendar mis errores, no me importa si tú ya no me amas. Solo quiero que me permitas estar con nuestro hijo… por favor.

Aun a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaran de lágrimas. Aquello lastimo un poco al albino, pero no parecía querer dar marcha atrás.

_ No se cómo te enteraste de la historia del antiguo prometido de Kagome… y tal como dices… no tienes el derecho de pedirme si quiera algo… Ponte de pie y deja de llorar de una buena vez… no es necesario que te humilles si sabes la respuesta…

Correspondió finalmente al gesto de Kagome, tomando su mano y haciendo que se levantara, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, de no ser por una nueva persona que se atravesara en su camino.

_ No puedes escapar así del pasado… InuYasha.

_ ¡Quítate de mi camino Koga!

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, tomando de los hombros al joven y mirándolo con gran molestia.

_ No hay razón para que no creas en las palabras de Ayame… si hasta Kagome, quien no confía en nadie, creyó en ella.

_ ¡He dicho que te quites! – empujándolo para seguir su camino. Kagome miro a Ayame mientras era casi arrastrada por InuYasha, cuando decidió detenerse y obligarlo a él a hacerlo, jalando con fuerza hacia el lado contrario a donde el joven se dirigía.- Kagome… vámonos ya…

_ ¡No! ¿Quién crees que eres o que para mandarme? ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras? – era la primera vez que la veía así, tan enojada y triste al mismo tiempo.- ¿De qué sirve que yo olvide mi pasado si tu no lo haces?, ¿Cómo puedo perdonar si tu no lo haces? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero eso no le evitaba el seguir hablando.- InuYasha… ¡Se lo que se siente el perder a un hijo!, ¡Entiendo a Ayame más de lo que te puedes imaginar! No sabes…. ¡No sabes cuánto desearía el ver a mi hijo! El tenerlo entre mis brazos, el estar con él. Ayame aún tiene a su hijo… no la dejes sufrir lo que sufrí yo.

El bajo la mirada, intentando esconderse de la mirada de la chica, puesto que sabía que en esa situación, terminaría aceptándolo… y era lo que menos quería… pero no pudo contenerse por mucho. Abrazo con fuerza a la chica, intentando calmar su llanto, aun a pesar de la mirada que mantenían ambos jóvenes sobre ellos, o el hecho de que la gente que pasaba susurrara cosas acerca de ellos, quienes parecían hacer un espectáculo en pleno centro comercial.

_ No llores Kagome. Hare lo que sea si tú me lo pides, así que por favor… ya no llores – dijo de forma tierna, secando con una suave caricia las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas. Luego, soltó el abrazo y se encamino hasta quedar frente a Ayame, tornándose nuevamente serio, sin poder mirarla directamente.- Dos semanas. Tendrás solo ese tiempo para demostrar que quieres estar con Shippo. Durante ese tiempo, te harás cargo de él. Al finalizar el plazo, nadie más que el decidirá si quiere seguir viéndote, o si no te volverás a acercar a nosotros.

La joven sonrió, dejando caer sus lágrimas con más fuerza, y abrazándolo tiernamente. El no supo cómo reaccionar entonces, por lo que no correspondió a su abrazo… únicamente acaricio su cabeza un poco, intentando calmarla para que lo soltara. Al separarse, hizo una ligera reverencia al joven.

_ Veras que no recibirás ninguna queja. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con mi hijo…

_ Preparare las cosas de Shippo, para que pases mañana por el al departamento – dicho esto, se giró hacia donde estaba Kagome, la cual le sonrió tiernamente aun a pesar de la humedad de su rostro.

_ Bueno. Ya que esto se ha arreglado… ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo los cuatro? Sería una cita doble – aseguro Koga, acercándose a la pelirroja y abrazándola por detrás, sin dejar de mirarlos. Ella solo atino a sonrojarse, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

_ Pasaron muchas cosas ahorita, por lo que dudo que sea cómodo para InuYasha quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Nosotros nos retiramos…

Ayame asintió, acercándose a la joven y susurrándole algo al oído. Ella se sonrojo con fuerza, asintiendo tímidamente, para luego despedirse algo nervioso y salir del lugar arrastrando consigo a InuYasha. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa…

_ InuYasha… ¿aun estas molesto?

El hizo un ademan de recargarse en su mano, como si no quisiera hablar con ella. Aunque, al ver que bajaba la mirada, sonrió y se acercó a ella, besándola en los labios de forma tierna.

_ Es imposible molestarse contigo, ya que hiciste esto por una buena causa. Eso sí… me debes una compensación por obligarme a venir.

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_ Que aceptes estar conmigo estas dos semanas – sin comprender muy bien lo que dijo, lo miro confundida.- me refiero a que… regreses a mi departamento estas dos semanas…

A causa de ello, el rojo volvió a subir por su rostro… aunque termino asintiendo tras recordar las palabras de Ayame…

_Disfruta de estas dos semanas a solas con InuYasha…_

**Saludos chicos y chicas. Bueno, ya me dirán quienes leyeron mi otro fanfic (mas allá de la realidad, o MHR como le digo para cortar) "¿Qué no dijiste que no publicarías capitulo hasta terminar la parte de recuerdos de MHR?" Pero pues, como he dicho en otras ocasiones… los fanfic me vienen a la mente en sueños, y esta vez soñé algo tan padre que créanme… procurare apurarme en subir los próximos capítulos. **

**Bueno. Otra cosa: no me preguntaron aquí, pero por face una chica me pregunto que… ¿en que me basaba para hacer mis historias, además de los sueños? Les confesare una cosa. Muchas cosas de las que ocurren en mis fanfics… son cosas que me han pasado en la vida real. Un ejemplo: princesa fénix, al igual que Kagome, a mi no me permiten salir mucho. En "estrellas de la vida", Kagome lleva mi personalidad por completo… y en este fanfic… bueno, les dejo a su imaginación (NO mal pensadas… no me refiero al hecho de que Kagome haya quedado embarazada y perdiera a su hijo ¬¬ no he tenido novio ni mucho menos un encuentro del tipo sexual con un hombre ./.). Bueno… eso es todo de mi parte. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas… besos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**30 / 01 / 13**

**PD: Extraño a Naraku TT-TT (Hector).**


	18. Confesiones Indecorosas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**18 – Confesiones Indecorosas.**

Tan solo al llegar a su departamento, se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de su Kagome, y le alegraba el hecho de que nuevamente estuvieran juntos bajo el mismo techo, algo en su interior lo reprendía demasiado. Cuando Kagome había abandonado el departamento, llevaba una apariencia inocente e infantil, con su larga cabellera siempre recogida y los enormes lentes azules cubriendo su rostro. Pero, regresaba completamente cambiada, regresaba más segura de sí misma, mas aventada y sobre todo… más hermosa.

¿Realmente podría soportarlo? No quería dañarla, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda. Pero vaya que sería complicado. Sabía que con Kagome las cosas eran diferentes a cuando salía con Ayame. En ese entonces, ambos confiaban completamente el uno en el otro, se habían dejado llevar por el deseo y habían terminado amándose bajo las sábanas blancas sin preocupaciones. Pero, con la azabache todo cambiaba. No se comparaba en nada el amor y deseo que sentía hacia ella, que lo que había sentido hacia Ayame, y a su vez saber perfectamente que no debía tocarla, o al menos no hasta que ella se sintiera completamente segura, cuando ella decidiera finalmente acceder a estar con él.

_ ¿En qué piensas papa? – pregunto Shippo, mirando a su padre con confusión. InuYasha negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole tiernamente.

_ En nada… ¿deseas comer algo?

_ Sopa de ajo…. Kagome dejo bastante para alcanzar otro plato.

Llevo su mirada a la olla que la chica había dejado en la mañana. A decir verdad, era una olla bastante grande, lo cual implicaba que tendrían sopa para comer y además para cenar. Su sonrisa se elevó al darse cuenta de ello, era como si ella ya fuese parte de la familia… aunque pensándolo bien, ella ya era parte de su familia, y una parte muy importante aun si no vivía con él. Le entusiasmaba saber que durante las próximas dos semanas, vivirían como una familia… una familia de dos personas únicamente…

La joven llego de forma tranquila a su departamento, encontrándose antes de entrar a su joven vecina Kagura. La mujer le sonrió tranquilamente, quedando frente a ella en un intento de socializar un poco.

_ Hola Kagome.

_ Hola Kagura – saludando con su mano rápidamente.

_ Últimamente te he visto más feliz que de costumbre… ¿paso algo?

La joven se sonrojo.

_ Nada importante – desviando la mirada. No quería decirle a ella a donde iría, aunque fuese una buena chica, no estaba segura que fuera del tipo comprensiva. La mujer sonrió de forma picara, mirándola unos instantes.

_ Tu reacción me dice otra cosa… ¿acaso ocurrió algo con tu novio? – aun a pesar de no querer demostrar nada, termino jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, evitando mirar a la pelinegra. Eso fue suficiente para confirmar lo que ella había dicho. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose alarmo a ambas, saliendo del interior del departamento de Kagura cierto hombre de ojos rojos.

_ Ustedes dos no deberían estar hablando en medio pasillo – dijo seriamente, mirando a ambas. Al posar su mirada sobre Kagome, la chica solo volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la puerta de su propio departamento, haciendo una ligera reverencia sin decir palabra alguna, y adentrándose en él.

_ Eres el colmo Papa, la asustas – dijo, haciendo un ligero puchero. El hombre negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su hija regresara al departamento, no sin antes mirar por unos instantes la puerta del departamento de enfrente, sonriendo de una forma que asustaría a cualquier mujer, una mirada lujuriosa sin buenas intenciones…

Kagome permaneció unos instantes recargada en contra de la puerta, asegurándose antes de haber cerrado la misma con llave. Respiro profundamente, para luego suspirar e intentar calmarse. Le era imposible el valor que creía haber conseguido se perdía en un instante tan solo al ver aquellos temibles ojos rojos. Sabía que no era la única persona con ese color extraño en sus ojos, pero al verlo solo atinaba a recordar los penetrantes y temibles ojos de su agresor. Aun con el corazón acelerado, se alejó de la puerta y subió al segundo piso, sacando del armario su maleta, ya que tenía que preparar las cosas para las dos siguientes semanas además de que aquello servía muy bien como distracción.

Un grito la alarmo, pero rápidamente reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz. A paso rápido regreso a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con la amable sonrisa de Sango, la cual se adentró en el departamento sin esfumar aquella sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo has estado Kag? – pregunto, mirándole de forma amigable.

_ Bien Sango.

_ ¿Estabas ocupada? Tardaste un poco en abrir la puerta.

Dudo unos instantes en responder aquella pregunta, con la mirada puesta en otra dirección y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

_ p-preparo algunas cosas. Mañana iré al departamento de InuYasha y… - el sonrojo en su rostro se elevó más de lo que pudiese evitar…- Permaneceré con él las próximas dos semanas.

Sango abrió los ojos con fuerza a causa de la sorpresa, en especial por la persona que se lo decía. Pero, instantes después una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, lo cual solo atino a apenar más a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

_ Mírala… ¿Quién lo diría? Ya te habías tardado en dar ese paso…

_ ¡N-no he dicho que vamos a….!

_ ¿Acaso piensas perder la oportunidad? Kagome, pronto cumplirás veinte años…

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver… a decir verdad – desviando su mirada hacia donde estaba el gran ventanal.- Tengo miedo. Confió en InuYasha, sé que él no sería capaz de hacerme nada… pero…

La castaña sonrió de una forma más comprensiva, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

_ Kagome… no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Cuando una está con el hombre amado, es natural sentir cosas… fuertes hacia el… sentir deseo. Y créeme, el momento de estar con quien más amas de forma intima es una experiencia muy bonita.

_ Eso no lo creo del todo – bajando la mirada. Aun antes de lo que ocurriese aquella trágica noche, ya sentía algo de temor por el tema. Aun a pesar de en ese entonces sentir "amor" por Koga, había sufrido bastante durante su unión, había sentido más dolor que el supuesto placer que debía sentirse.

_ Sé que no has tenido buenas experiencias. Esto sonara algo cruel… pero con lo todo lo que has pasado, creo que tu cuerpo ya debe estar acostumbrado a ser "Picado"… un nuevo encuentro no debería ser para nada doloroso.

El sonrojo que a penas había comenzado a desvanecerse hizo aparición con más fuerza nuevamente en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amiga era tan pervertida? Es más… ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello?

_ Espera… ¿Tú ya has estado íntimamente con un hombre?

Aquella pregunta era lógico que su amiga no se la hubiera esperado, puesto que se sorprendió y sonrojo al mismo nivel que ella, desviando la mirada. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Sango tuviese un novio!

_ Creo que no puedo ocultarte las cosas Kagome… yo llevo algún tiempo viviendo con Miroku… como su mujer – suspiro, queriendo borrar el bochorno de su rostro para seguir mostrando su siempre amable sonrisa.- créeme. La primera vez siempre duele… ¡Siempre! Pero, después de ello… ese dolor desaparece por completo.

Bueno, debía aceptar que no se esperaba aquello. Estaba más que segura de que Sango odiaba a muerte a su casi hermano Miroku… incluso lo alejaba de ella cada que tenía oportunidad. Aunque, como por ahí decían: del odio al amor... Aun así no confiaba del todo en esas palabras. Si eso hubiese sido cierto… al momento de ser ultrajada no hubiera sentido dolor ¿o sí?

Sango había terminado por ayudarle a acomodar la ropa que se llevaría a la casa del joven. Inclusive, era quien había escogido exactamente que prendas se llevaría, entre ellas, el blusón que Ayame le había obligado a comprar. Había intentado esconderlo antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta de que tenía algo así en su poder, pero un pequeño accidente (se había tropezado con una pelota que Shippo había dejado ahí en su última visita), había terminado por dejar la prenda al descubierto. Y claro que la chica no desaprovecho la oportunidad, guardándolo en la maleta y quitándole el otro conjunto que tenía pensado llevarse. Aunque no le gustaba para nada el dormir con ropa que no era para la ocasión, vaya… le incomodaba del todo no usar ropa para dormir cuando iba a dormir, había decidido que dormiría con una pantalonera (prenda que estaba ya en la maleta, sin que la castaña supiera de su existencia) y una de sus tantas blusas nuevas.

Justo al anochecer, sango decidió que era momento de retirarse y dejarla dormir. A decir verdad, aun a pesar de sentirse cansada no había logrado conciliar el sueño, o al menos no hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente el sueño había vencido los nervios que sentía en esos instantes.

Razón por la que no despertó hasta el mediodía. Aquello la sorprendió bastante, ya que era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que se levantaba tan tarde. InuYasha había quedado en pasar por ella a la una de la tarde, y siendo invierno, no tenía ya tiempo para darse un baño antes de que el llegara. Si lo intentaba era lógico que solo terminara por enfermarse. Así que únicamente se vistió, dejando su maleta en la sala dispuesta a desayunar algo antes de que el llegara, claro, antes de que su celular sonara.

A penas tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando escucho la voz de su amado por el otro lado, sin decir un hola o alguna otra cosa como saludo.

_ _Kagome… discúlpame, no podre pasar por ti… mi hermano ha marcado diciendo que me necesita en la oficina en este preciso instante… - _junto a su voz escuchaba el sonido de los automóviles, lo cual decía que estaba en la carretera.

_ No te preocupes. Ahora mismo tengo para llamar un taxi y…

_ _¡Ni se te ocurra!...- _Interrumpiéndola.-_ ya he llamado a Miroku. No debe de tardar en llegar por ti._

_ ¿Sabías que Miroku terminara diciéndole a Bankotsu que estaré contigo estas dos semanas?

Silencio.

_ _Llámame una vez llegues al departamento… y preferiblemente toma un taxi que sea conducido por una mujer. Yo llamare a Miroku para que se regrese a la oficina – _comenzó a reír de forma leve al ver como el volteaba todos sus planes tras pensar en aquello. Conocía a Miroku, y aunque fuese el mejor amigo de InuYasha, como casi hermano de ella terminaría informando de todos sus pasos al verdadero hermano en deseos de protegerla, y vaya que Bankotsu se molestaría bastante de enterarse que estaría nuevamente en el departamento de InuYasha siendo finalmente pareja.

__Te escuche… no se vale reír…_

___Bien no me rio – aunque aún con la sonrisa divertida en el rostro.- entonces te marcare al llegar.

_ _Si… te quiero – _y sin esperar respuesta colgó. Kagome alcanzo a escuchar antes de que colgara como le gritaba a alguien que tuviese cuidado, seguramente un mal conductor. Guardo su celular en su bolsillo y tomo un pan tostado de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de InuYasha.

Gracias a dios no había tenido que esperar demasiado a que algún taxi apareciera por la carretera, puesto que había sido rápido, y así había llegado más antes de lo imaginado al departamento. Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue dirigirse a la que antes era su habitación, encontrándola tal como estaba el día que se fue. Dejo la maleta cerca de la cama y camino hacia el baño, llevándose una gran sorpresa al abrir la llave de la regadera.

Esta trono, mojando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyéndola a ella. Con rapidez cerro la llave, y suspiro pesadamente. ¿Y ahora qué? Agradeció internamente el no haberse quitado la ropa antes de abrir la llave, puesto que eso le facilitaba el poder salir del baño aunque la misma estuviese completamente empapada. Tomo la maleta y se dirigió a la habitación de InuYasha. Sabía que el cuarto de Shippo no tenía baño, siendo el único libre el del albino. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que vería el baño del joven, ya que únicamente había entrado a su habitación una vez.

La habitación permanecía igual que el día en que la había visto, limpia y ordenada, aunque únicamente habían cambiado los edredones. Aquellas grandes cobijas negras habían sido cambiadas por un cobertor verde oscuro, con detalles de hojas. Dejo su maleta sobre la cama de InuYasha, y abrió la misma sentándose a un lado de ella. Saco un conjunto al azar y su ropa interior, dejándolas estiradas sobre la cama (solo la ropa grande, la interior la llevo consigo) y se adentró en el baño. Estando adentro, solo atino a mirar a su alrededor embelesada. Nunca se había interesado en esas habitaciones, ya que los baños solo se usaban para dos cosas… bañarse y "desechar", pero en esos instantes su interés había subido del todo. La habitación era el doble de grande que el baño de su propia habitación, teniendo la bañera y regadera en una esquina, y en la otra un pequeño jacuzzi, este al igual que el suelo tapizado de negro. Las paredes eran blancas, y había luces modernas en algunos pedazos de pared.

Abrió la llave de la bañera para que la misma se llenase mientras ella se desvestía, para así poder entrar directamente a la misma sin el más mínimo sufrimiento de frio. Duro unos instantes, disfrutando del agua caliente… sin siquiera prestar atención al sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Tras un tiempo de manejar, había llegado a la oficina de su hermano… solo para recibir una maldita paleta de chocolate por su cumpleaños número veintitrés, y después escucharlo decir que le daría el día libre. Enserio… aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero al menos no había tardado en llegar al departamento. Al llegar al edificio, la encargada le había informado acerca de la llegada de Kagome, por lo que intento subir rápidamente hasta su departamento, encontrándose con la sala en completo silencio. No escuchaba ni siquiera la regadera, cosa que lo asusto un poco. Entro a la habitación de ella solo para encontrarla vacía, y después dirigirse a su propia habitación, claro, tomando un vaso de agua antes de entrar ahi.

Vio la ropa de su amada en la cama, lo que le dijo que seguramente estuviese dándose un baño, algo extraño ya que estaba del todo seguro de que ella nunca había querido entrar a su habitación. Justo al momento en que tomo la blusa de la joven entre sus manos, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, para encontrar a Kagome saliendo de la misma, cubierta únicamente por su blanca ropa interior llevando la toalla en sus manos. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos instantes, hasta el momento en que ella reacciono, gritando y encerrándose nuevamente en el baño, haciendo que él se girara de golpe y soltara todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

_ ¡¿Por qué no avisaste de tu llegada?! – escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

_ N-nunca he llegado a la casa gritando… y lo sabes – dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas a causa de la escena que recién había presenciado. A decir verdad, se sentía un pervertido tras aceptar que había disfrutado un poco de la vista… teniendo en cuenta que la chica tenía una hermosa figura, mostrada casi por completo a causa de su poca vestimenta. En definitiva necesitaría darse un baño con agua fría al momento en que ella saliera.

_ InuYasha – la escucho más calmada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ M-me podrías pasar mi ropa de la cama – miro entonces nuevamente su cama, recordando las prendas que habían estado sobre la misma. Pero, la camisa había terminado completamente empapada a causa del vaso que había caído junto a ella, por lo que no había tenido otra opción más que revisar la maleta de la azabache en búsqueda de otra. Reviso de forma rápida, sacando las prendas una por una para encontrarle una camisa, llevándose una grata sorpresa al momento de tomar una en específico. Al escuchar que la chica lo apuraba, solo guardo nuevamente el blusón para tomar una de las camisas al azar y acercarse a la puerta del baño.

_ Aquí están – dijo, entreabriéndola un poco para meter la mano con ambas prendas. Al sentir que ella las tomaba, cerro de nueva cuenta la puerta y camino a recoger la ropa mojada del piso. Aun así, permanecía sorprendido de encontrar aquello entre la ropa de la azabache… ¿Por qué ella llevaría algo así entre su ropa? Si esa era su pijama… vaya que tendría que pensar dos veces si pedirle que durmiera con él o no, ya que esa era su idea principal. Al momento la vio salir del baño, con una mirada seria y llevando los lentes en lugar de las lentillas, aunque al momento de verlo, se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte.

_ No me imagine que estuvieses en mi baño… discúlpame – dijo, ya que de no haber entrado de golpe, o al menos de haber avisado, ella no hubiese salido de esa manera.

_ El otro baño ha estallado, bueno, la llave de paso. Creo que hay que llamar a un técnico…

_ No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo. Ve a ver televisión un rato… me encargare de arreglar el baño – dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Realmente, solo buscaba una manera de salir de aquella incómoda situación, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de la joven semidesnuda frente a el… _Maldito pervertido _se dijo así mismo.

No había sido muy difícil reparar la llave de paso, puesto que realmente no se había roto. A causa de la presión, la llave había terminado por despegarse, todo por no haber sido utilizada en algún tiempo. Había sido solo cuestión de soldarla para que terminara como nueva. Al momento en que termino, salió de la habitación… encontrándose con Kagome haciendo precisamente lo que el había dicho…

_ _Se espera que la tormenta toque los cielos de Tokio entre las cinco y siete de la tarde, por lo que deberán de tener las debidas precauciones. Preferiblemente… desconecten a dicha hora todos los aparatos electrónicos, para evitar el paso de la corriente y la atracción de los rayos de la tormenta eléctrica…_

__ _Oh mierda…. Habia olvidado por completo la tormenta – dijo InuYasha, sentándose al lado de la chica en el sillón. Ella no contesto, si no que miro el cielo nublado durante unos instantes.

_ t-tormenta eléctrica? – con una voz temblorosa…

**Hola chicas. Lamento haberme tardado, se que dije que el capítulo ya lo tenía en mente… pero entre a clases y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribirles esto. Al fin he encontrado algo de tiempo y les publicare esto. Déjenme decirles, a quienes leen mi otro fanfic (Mas haya de la realidad) que lo mantendré pausado hasta terminar este. No le quedan muchos capítulos, le calculo unos cinco o seis capítulos más de vida… Respecto a ciertas personitas pervertidas que leen la historia… probablemente en el siguiente capitulo haya Lemon… pero ojo, no soy buena en esto… es la primera vez que escribiré algo de ese tipo, asi que no estoy segura que tan bien (o mal) saldrá XD. Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews (pondría dedicatorias… pero ahorita tengo poco tiempo TT-TT) Saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**02 / 03 / 13**


	19. Aprender a olvidar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: contenido lemon, no apto para menores de 18 años (Lol yo tengo 16 XD)**

**19 – Aprender a Olvidar.**

_ ¿T-tormenta Eléctrica? – escucho la voz de Kagome. Parecía asustada… pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía frente un hombre. Era como si fuese una pequeña a la que le hubiesen contado una historia de terror. ¿Acaso ella le tenía miedo a los relámpagos? Nunca había visto que le tuviese miedo a otra cosa además de los hombres, lo que realmente lo había extrañado bastante. Paso su brazo por los hombros de la azabache, abrazándola protectoramente.

_ ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos? – pregunto, acariciando su hombro. Sintió como ella temblaba levemente, sonrojándose ante la pregunta.

_ C-claro q-q-que no…. – contesto… aunque su cuerpo parecía decir lo contrario. El rio levemente, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo.

_ Debemos preparar algunas cosas, para evitar sufrir durante la noche. Hay que guardar agua en botellas, por si nos cortan el servicio del agua, y buscar el paquete de velas que compre la semana pasada – caminando hacia la cocina. Ella suspiro, corriendo tras de el para tomar algunas botellas vacías de abajo del fregadero, para después colocarlas sobre el mismo y llenarlas de agua. Fueron en total cinco botellas grandes las que lleno y metió al refrigerador. Mientras tanto, InuYasha busco en las distintas alacenas de su cocina el paquete de velas, sin mucho éxito. No supo porque, pero Kagome termino poniendo una silla al lado de él, subiéndose en la misma para tomar algo de encima de las alacenas.

_ ¿Buscas esto? – mostrándole el paquete de velas. El sonrió, dejando la caja sobre la mesa para ayudarla a bajar de ahí. Decidieron dividirse el trabajo de poner las velas, acomodándolas en diferentes partes de la casa para el momento en que los truenos comenzaran, y la luz fuese desconectada. Realmente, solo habían puesto en los lugares necesarios… tales como el baño, las dos habitaciones (dejando la de Shippo sin iluminar), la sala, el comedor y en la cocina.

Al momento en que InuYasha se acercó al ventanal para cerrar la gran cortina negra, noto como las nubes se habían tornado oscuras. Vio una luz en el cielo, al instante en que se escuchó un trueno que termino por acabar con la luz del vecindario. Todo se volvió penumbras, aunque aún tenían la poca luz del sol que se lograba ver por sobre las nubes.

Cerro la cortina, dejando la casa en completa oscuridad, y tomo su encendedor para comenzar a prender las velas. Kagome le ayudo con aquella labor, usando los cerillos para prender las velas de la cocina, aunque al momento en que otro trueno más fuerte se escuchó, ella termino por dejar caer una vela encendida al piso, tapándose los oídos.

_ ¡Ten cuidado! – dijo el albino, apagando rápidamente la vela que estaba en el piso para evitar un incendio. La tormenta ni siquiera había comenzado del todo, por lo que los truenos se escuchaban a mucha distancia uno del otro, aunque sabía que pronto se escucharían con más frecuencia y más fuerza.- las velas de tu habitación están prendidas. Ve a cambiarte, antes de que la tormenta eleve su fuerza. Tendremos que dormir temprano.

A decir verdad, no tenía nada de sueño. Pero, si lo que sospechaba sobre el nuevo temor que había descubierto en ella era cierto, sabía que el hacerla dormir lograría evitar que ella escuchara todo el desastre, o al menos, evitaría que se asustada. La chica asintió, corriendo a su habitación de forma rápida. Mientras tanto, busco su pequeña parrillita de gas (no sé si existían en Japón, acá en México si… yo tengo una), y puso algo de agua a hervir. Luego saco de la alacena un par de sopas instantáneas, después de todo, no tenía algo que se cocinara más fácil en un momento como ese. Unos minutos después, esta comenzó a hervir, al tiempo en que Kagome salía de su habitación. Llevaba puesta una pantalonera gris, y una sudadera del mismo color, aunque debajo de la misma alcanzaba a distinguir los holanes de la camisola que había visto entre su ropa, lo que le decía que la usaba como blusa. Agradecía internamente el hecho de que ella llevase la pantalonera y la sudadera cubriéndola, ya que eso le decía que no llevaba aquella prenda para la indecorosa idea que él tenía en su cabeza.

_ La cena estará pronto. Solo hay que esperar unos minutos – vertiendo algo de agua a los paquetes de sopa. Así pues, unos minutos después ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel alimento, al tiempo que ella agradecía internamente que no se escucharan más truenos, claro, hasta el momento en que termino de comer.

_ Vámonos a dormir, antes de que la tormenta empeore – dijo el, poniéndose de pie. Primero se aseguró de que ella entrase a su habitación, antes de dirigirse a la propia a relajarse sobre su cama. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir hasta más tarde, pero el sentir la comodidad de su colchón sin estar dormido en ocasiones era bastante tentativo. Puso algo de música en su celular (el único aparato electrónico que tenía energía en toda la casa) y se recostó en su cama, claro, después de haberse cambiado (dejándose únicamente el pantalón de la pijama). Los truenos comenzaron con más fuerza, haciendo que casi brincara de tan solo escuchar uno, aunque eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo moverse de donde estaba.

Escucho el sonido de su puerta abrirse, haciéndolo sentarse en la cama para ver a Kagome entrar a la habitación, con la pantalonera y la sudadera aun sobre su cuerpo, y llevando su almohada entre sus manos. Parecía una pequeña niña invadiendo la habitación de sus padres luego de una pesadilla.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto. Ella miro hacia otra parte unos instantes, para luego volver a mirarlo de forma tímida.

_ Yo… - un fuerte sonido se escuchó, proveniente de uno de los rayos, que hizo que la azabache corriera y se abrazara con fuerza al albino. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera en busca de tranquilizarla. Pero aquello parecía una labor imposible, teniendo en cuenta que la tormenta ya había comenzado del todo. Se movió un poco para poder levantar las cobijas, haciendo que ella quedase a su lado dentro de las mismas, antes de recostarse y cubrirse a el también.

_ ¿Decías que no les tenías miedo? – dijo, acariciando el hombro de la chica. Ella hizo un ligero puchero, escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

_ Es vergonzoso – escucho su voz debajo de las cobijas. Al momento en que otro trueno causo un poderoso sonido, ella se abrazó con fuerza al chico por debajo de la cobija, haciendo que esta vez quien se tensara fuera el. Era probable que ella no supiera que estaba haciendo, pero a causa de la posición y la forma en que lo abrazaba, su codo rosaba cierta parte sensible de su anatomía, provocando reacciones en el difíciles de controlar. Kagome pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que lo soltó rápidamente, para luego mostrar su rostro un poco por debajo de las cobijas, como si quisiera ver si estaba enojado. Al momento en que le sonrió, la joven azabache se sonrojo y volvió a esconderse debajo de las cobijas, esta vez sin abrazarlo, girándose de modo en que le daba la espalda. Un nuevo sonido hizo rugir el cielo, haciendo que ella gimiera del susto, cosa que hizo que el riera ligeramente, acomodándose de nueva cuenta bajo las cobijas para abrazarla por la espalda.

_ Son solo truenos… no te van a comer – dijo, un tanto divertido, mientras elevaba la fuerza del abrazo. Ella se giró en el abrazo, quedando frente a frente con el chico. El ver su rostro infantil ligeramente sonrojado, lo obligo a acercar su rostro al suyo y besarla con ternura, sin siquiera soltar el abrazo. Ella le correspondió casi al instante, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la intensidad de la tormenta había subido. El beso subió su intensidad unos segundos después, tornándose apasionado… al tiempo que jugueteaban con sus lenguas como si se tratase de una batalla en la cual uno de los dos debía salir victorioso.

InuYasha llevo su mano desde la espalda hasta el muslo de la chica, acariciándola de forma lenta, mientras ella se aferraba más al cuerpo de su novio. Este soltó el beso unos instantes, para coger aire y luego volver a besarla con la misma intensidad. No les importaba para nada el sonido de los truenos fuera de la ventana, ni el hecho de que debían estar atentos por si algo llegase a ocurrir con la misma. El albino bajo de sus labios a su mentón, depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello y moverse un poco, quedando ligeramente posado sobre ella.

Gimió al sentir la boca del chico en su cuello, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de InuYasha y posando la otra en su pecho, haciendo que este dejara de hacer lo que hacía y llevase de nueva cuenta su atención a sus labios, tomando la mano que ella mantenía en su pecho. La besaba con anhelo y pasión, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el deseo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y bajaba el cierre de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

No fue hasta que la sintió tensarse, que regreso en sí y se separó de ella, levantándose de la cama. Paso su mano por su flequillo, exasperado, sin siquiera mirarla. Nuevamente había estado a punto de dejarse llevar, provocando el miedo de su amada. Ella lo miro confundida, sentándose sobre la cama y llevando su mano a su pecho.

_ Discúlpame, Kagome. Duérmete, yo me dormiré en el sillón – refiriéndose al sofá que se encontraba en su habitación, donde comúnmente se sentaba a leer. Tenía pensado primero darse una ducha, para luego acostarse al igual que ella, sin esperar que Kagome se levantara y lo abrazara por la espalda.

_ Tu eres el que debe disculparme… somos adultos, y estoy segura de que otra persona hubiese aceptado gustosa el estar contigo… - su tono de voz era triste, tanto como si realmente se sintiese culpable. Instintivamente, se giró y la abrazo con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que el estaría con alguna otra persona?

_ Escúchame bien Kagome, eres tú de quien estoy profundamente enamorado, y no necesito que estés dispuesta a tener relaciones conmigo. Si bien lo quieres – elevando la fuerza del abrazo.- me basta con estar así, abrazándote y diciendo cuanto te amo…

_ ¡Pero no es lo que yo quiero! Yo…. Quiero estar contigo – dijo, separándose del abrazo y mirando hacia otro lado, ligeramente sonrojada.- a decir verdad tengo miedo… pero… sé que tú nunca me lastimarías.

_ Kagome… - estaba algo sorprendido tras escucharla decir aquello. Eso quería decir que ella finalmente confiaba en él, completamente, lo cual solo atino a hacerlo sonreír. Pero, aun así, no quería que ella decidiera estar con él solo por culpa, o por obligación. Ella pareció darse cuenta de eso, por lo que lo miro unos instantes para luego llevar sus manos al listón que sostenía la pantalonera, y soltar el mismo haciendo que la prenda terminase en el suelo, dejándola a ella cubierta únicamente por la camisola. Esta era de seda blanca, semitransparente, con holanes a las orillas de la falda. El corte recto del pecho cubría de forma perfecta aquella zona, aun a pesar de que a partir del nacimiento de los senos se abriera en forma de A, mostrando una tela transparente con motivos de flores blancas, dejando a la vista sus pantaletas y parte del sujetador, del mismo color blanco puro. Al sentir la mirada del albino sobre su cuerpo, solo atino a acariciar su propio brazo de forma nerviosa, sin mirarlo y con el rostro encendido. Simplemente, se veía hermosa, sobre todo al ser iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación.

_ Q-quiero que me ignores si llego a tensarme o asustarme… - al tiempo que hablaba, se acercaba a él, hasta quedar frente suyo y obligarlo a abrazarla por la cadera, aunque a leguas se mostraba que estaba nerviosa. El simple rose la había delatado, puesto que la sentía temblar con fuerza entre sus brazos.- si llego a temblar, o incluso a llorar… no quiero que te detengas.

No la entendía del todo. ¿Porque hacer algo que la asustaba? La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el lado derecho del cuello de la azabache.

_ No pienso hacer algo que te asuste o te lastime – susurro, separándose un poco para poder verla directo a los ojos.- pero... si te sientes incomoda, o demasiado asustada… solo házmelo saber y me detendré.

Sin poder evitarlo, negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Aquella actitud comprensiva era la principal razón de que se hubiese enamorado de él. Llevo sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y lo beso de forma un poco tímida. Sabía que estaba temblando, pero aquello era algo que no podía evitar…él se separó de sus labios durante unos segundos, para sonreírle y volver a besarla subiendo la intensidad del rose. Durante el beso, la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y camino hacia su cama colocando a la chica sobre la misma. La besaba con pasión, jugueteando con su lengua de forma que casi parecía danzar con la suya propia, a la vez que llevo una de sus manos desde el brazo hasta la pierna de Kagome, acariciándola. Estando sobre ella, procuraba mantener su peso equilibrado de manera que no la aplastara o lastimara.

Aun a pesar del estruendoso ruido proveniente del exterior a causa de la tormenta, en esos instantes solo existían ellos dos, demostrándose su amor mutuamente. Pronto, la camisola de seda termino en el piso, acompañada de la sudadera que había quedado sobre la cama minutos atrás, y la pantalonera a juego de la misma. Besaba desde su mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, siendo lo único que el sujetador de la joven dejaba al descubierto. Más que nada, se encargaba de hacerla sentir a ella, importándole un comino el mismo. Quería hacerla llegar a la cima sin siquiera llegar a penetrarla… o al menos no aun.

Usando la lengua acaricio la parte de sus senos que el sujetador no dejaba que besase, haciendo que un gemido se escapase de los labios de Kagome, quien se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda del chico. Detuvo unos instantes su labor para poder así soltar aquella prenda que cubría el pecho de la joven, besando uno de ellos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, y con la mano libre bajaba acariciando hasta su zona intima. El sentir la mano de su amado en aquella zona solo había logrado por hacer subir su sonrojo, conteniendo un gemido y comenzando a tensarse.

Su valor poco a poco comenzaba a bajar, haciendo que temblara mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Durante unos instantes aquellos temibles ojos rojos volvieron a aparecer en su mente, cosa que el albino pudo notar tras sentirla tensa, y verla respirar con dificultad. Dejo lo que hacía para subir a sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar aquella zona sensible de la azabache, y besarla de forma lenta.

_ Relájate – susurro de forma tierna a su oído, separándose de ella para poder verla a los ojos. La ilusión de los ojos rojos desapareció al momento en que vio las orbes doradas de su amado, gimiendo al sentir como la mano del chico tomaba la única prenda que la cubría, y se deshacía de ella rápidamente, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Sentía rozar sus piernas la notable erección del joven, que junto a su mano acariciando su centro, hacían que grandes oleadas de placer cubrieran su cuerpo.

_ InuYasha – gimió su nombre, llevando su mano a la blanca cabellera de su novio, acariciándola de forma lenta. El cambio la posición, brindándole su atención al otro pecho mientras mantenía las caricias en aquella zona. Poco a poco fue adentrando uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo, moviéndolo en un principio de forma lenta, haciendo que ella temblara ligeramente. Sabía perfectamente que estaba asustada, pero contrario a ello escuchaba sus gemidos, cosa que le decía que lo disfrutaba. Inserto otro dedo dentro de ella, comenzando a moverlos de forma rápida, a la vez que abandonaba su pecho y besaba de nueva cuenta sus labios.

Todo mal recuerdo desapareció al momento de sentir el enorme placer que le provocaban los movimientos de InuYasha. Llevo sus brazos a la espalda del joven, acariciándole de forma temblorosa, mientras subía una de sus piernas sobre su cadera. El comenzó a bajar de nueva cuenta, sin dejar de mover su mano en el centro ce la joven, besando desde su cuello a su pecho, y bajando dejando besos cortos desde ahí hasta su vientre. Fue entonces que dejo el movimiento de sus dedos, suplantándolos por su lengua. Aquella sensación placentera la cubrió del todo, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido, arqueándose un poco hacia el. Acariciaba con su lengua el punto de placer de su chica, para luego estirar un poco y adentrarse más en aquel lugar. El sabor de la joven era simplemente delicioso para él, por lo que siguió con aquel movimiento hasta que sintió los fluidos del cuerpo de la chica chorrearse dentro de su boca, junto al primer orgasmo de Kagome.

Ella gimió con más fuerza al sentirse llegar al cielo en un instante, mientras InuYasha abandonaba aquella zona, relamiéndose los labios mientras se separaba de ella para deshacerse de su pijama y ropa interior, quedando al igual que ella completamente desnudo. Entonces se volvió a colocar sobre ella, besando sus labios, a la vez que un fuerte sonido junto a la luz blanca de los rayos atravesaba la ventana. Aun así, no le dieron importancia. Ella acaricio el pecho de su amado, ya con más confianza, aun a pesar de que el no soltara su boca. Sintió la mano del chico tomar la propia, guiándola hacia su duro miembro, mostrándole los movimientos que ella debía hacer. Obedeció al instante, subiendo y bajando su mano sobre la dureza del joven, sintiendo como el gemía entre sus besos. De un rápido movimiento, el cambio la posición, haciendo que Kagome quedara sobre su cuerpo, con una pierna de cada lado. Ella sintió el roce de su miembro a aquella zona palpitante, aunque solo se mantuvo con sus rodillas sin llegar a mas, quedando a una corta distancia de su cuerpo.

_ No te lastimare si eres tú la que lo hace – dijo, acariciando la mejilla de la azabache antes de volver a besarla de forma apasionada. Ella bajo su cuerpo un poco, quedando sentada por completo sobre él, a la vez que soltaba sus labios para detenerse por los hombros del albino. Dio un ligero suspiro, armándose de valor para sentarse sobre el miembro del joven y hacer que este entrara de una sola envestida por completo a su cuerpo. Ella había esperado sentir dolor, tras sus malas experiencias respecto al tema de las relaciones sexuales, pero a cambio de eso sintió una sensación placentera recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Se mantuvo quieta unos instantes, acostumbrándose a la intromisión del cuerpo de InuYasha, besando sus labios de forma lenta.

_ Te amo – dijo el chico entre sus besos, llevando sus brazos a la cadera de su Kagome, para hacerla moverse de forma lenta sobre él, haciendo escapar un gemido de los labios de ambos entre el beso. Al tomar el ritmo, ella dejo de besarlo, tomando con fuerza sus hombros masculinos y comenzando a moverse por sí misma, elevando la velocidad poco a poco. Una oleada de placer los recorría a ambos, mientras ella seguía su suaves movimientos y el llevaba sus brazos a su espalda, acariciándola mientras besaba su cuello. Juntos llegaron al cielo en una última envestida, juntando nuevamente sus labios mientras el liberaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Durante unos instantes, permanecieron así, únicamente besándose de forma lenta, hasta que InuYasha cambio la posición quedando de nueva cuenta sobre ella, comenzando las embestidas de nueva cuenta. Ella rodeo su cadera con sus piernas, haciendo que se adentrara más en su cuerpo mientras gemían con mayor fuerza de la anterior. Siguiendo los movimientos gruño contra el oído de la azabache, besando su cuello nuevamente mientras sentía las manos de la chica arañar ligeramente su espalda. Alcanzaron nuevamente el orgasmo, liberándose una vez más dentro de ella, para así detener los movimientos.

Estando quieto sobre ella, sin abandonar su cuerpo, miro su rostro angelical durante unos instantes. Ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un ligero rastro de saliva en su boca a causa de las veces que la había besado. Junto sus labios una vez más, de forma tierna, mientras abandonaba su cuerpo finalmente, dejando que lo poco de aquel líquido blanquecino que quedaba en su cuerpo se derramara sobre ella, haciéndola soltar un último gemido. Una vez termino, de acostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con el floreado edredón a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

_ ¿llegue a lastimarte o causarte molestia alguna vez? – susurro a su oído. Ella tembló un poco, girándose entre el abrazo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

_ Yo… no sabía que se sentía así – dijo, con voz baja y las mejillas sonrojadas. InuYasha la beso de nueva cuenta, notando como la tormenta finalmente había bajado su fuerza, cambiando los fuertes rayos por ligeras gotas de lluvia – InuYasha…yo.

_ Te amo, Kagome – susurro, estrechándola entre sus brazos.- más que a mi propia vida.

_ Igual que yo – fue lo último que dijo, antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos. El permaneció con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compaña de la joven, feliz de haber logrado que ella confiara ciegamente en el, feliz de haberla sentido suya por primera vez. Y la primera de muchas, porque nunca la dejaría escapar, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y deseaba que siempre permaneciera a su lado…

**Hola chicas. Bueno, este capitulo ya lo habia subido, solamente lo he editado. Osease, cambie el final del capi. Saludos.**


	20. El pasado de Kagome

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Nota: Antes de leer este capítulo, regresen al anterior y reléanlo, que he cambiado el final.**

**20 ****El pasado de Kagome**

Al amanecer, la luz del sol irrumpió por la ventana, iluminando el cuerpo de dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente. Kagome fue la primera en despertar, un tanto confundida al despertar en un lugar que no era su habitación. Quiso reincorporarse, pero sintió entonces que un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura, y un cuerpo pegado a su espalda que le evitaba poder moverse. Fue cuando recordó todo lo pasado la noche anterior, sonrojándose con fuerza, y girándose entre los brazos de su amado para poder ver su rostro. El aun dormía, sin saber que ella estaba ya despierta. Con sumo cuidado, logro soltarse del abrazo del joven, sentándose en la cama cubierta por el suave edredón floral que el chico tenía sobre ellos.

Lo miro nuevamente, antes de levantarse de la cama y cubrirse con la bata que había llevado consigo, para así poder acercarse a su maleta y sacar con que vestirse. Tomo entre sus brazos un vestido blanco, de escote recto, que moldeaba de forma bella su cintura hasta llegar a la cadera, donde tenía un listón azul cielo y comenzaba la falta tableada, llegando está a medio muslo. No podía usar únicamente ese vestido, ya que aún hacia algo de frio, así que opto por usar un pantalón de mezclilla debajo de la falda, tal cual lo hacía antes de cambiar su guardarropa, y un chaleco azul cielo a juego con el listón del vestido. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando un par de mechones cubriendo su rostro, dándose cuenta entonces de que se había dormido con las lentillas puestas. Menos mal no le habían hecho daño.

Decidió regresar entonces a la rutina que tenía cuando vivía con InuYasha hacia unos meses atrás. Lo primero que hizo fue dar una barrida rápida al departamento, para luego lavarse las manos y dirigirse a la cocina. Se mantuvo mirando lo que había en el refrigerador, pensando que podría hacer de desayunar, hasta que se decidió por acompañar el arroz blanco con tortitas de papa y atún. Luego se dirigió hacia la alacena, sacando el recipiente donde guardaban los granos de arroz para poder tomar una taza y limpiarla, dejando finalmente la arrocera prendida en espera a que el arroz terminara de coserse.

Al mismo tiempo, había dejado cociendo algo de papa, haciéndola puré para poder mezclarla con el arroz, darle forma de tortitas y freírlas. Estaba en medio de dicha labor cuando sintió que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, y besaba su mejilla. Quito la tortita que ya estaba lista del aceite para que no se quemara y asi poder girar en el abrazo y encarar a InuYasha.

_ Buenos días – dijo el albino, sin soltar el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la joven.

_ ¿Cómo has amanecido? – pregunto ella, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, aunque un ligero sonrojo, ya que el la abrazaba teniendo el pecho descubierto, vestido únicamente por el pantalón para dormir. El sonrió ante aquello, acortando la distancia que los separaba y besando sus labios de forma tierna.

_ Solitario y triste porque alguien se levantó antes que yo – dijo al separarse de ella, con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.- no puedo creer que aun te sonrojes por un abrazo luego de lo que ocurrió anoche.

El sonrojo de la azabache creció más de la cuenta, mientras abría la boca para querer mencionar algo que simplemente sus labios no querían soltar. Mordió su labio inferior y le dio la espalda, continuando con las tortitas, y ocultando su sonrojo al escuchar a InuYasha soltar una carcajada ante su reacción.

_ ¿Tortitas de papa para el desayuno? Mira que no se te acaban las ideas… déjame ayudarte – dijo tranquilamente, quedando al lado de ella y quitándole el recipiente donde mantenía la mezcla de papa y atún, comenzando a formar las tortitas para que ella solo las friera. Fue así que unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno. Kagome noto como InuYasha maldecía a su cabello por no poder mantenerlo detrás de la oreja, provocando que este quedara sobre la comida y le dificultaba tomar el desayuno.

_ ¿No quieres que te corte el cabello? Es genial con su largo normal, pero veo que no te deja hacer mucho – dijo, sonriendo divertidamente. El cabello del albino llegaba a media espalda, siendo bastante rebelde. Estando suelto, solo hacia sufrir al pobre de su portador.

_ En cuanto encuentre la máquina, por ahora… - menciono, sin terminar la frase, tomando un listón que estaba ahí cerca para poder recogerlo y que le permitiese comer.- con esto es suficiente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin quitar su sonrisa, antes de continuar disfrutando de su desayuno. Al terminar, ambos limpiaron los trastes que habían ensuciado, terminando ligeramente mojados luego de un divertido juego de ver quien mojaba más a quien, y terminaran abrazados y besándose con vehemencia. Duraron así unos instantes, jugando con sus lenguas, hasta que el cambio la posición mordiendo, besando y lamiendo su cuello.

_ I-InuYasha…. – gimió ella, sonrojada hasta la medula, intentando detener a su novio aun en contra de su propia voluntad.- t-t-tienes que tra-trabajar.

El balbuceo algo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, aunque pronto a regañadientes se separó de ella. Aunque adoraba su trabajo, en ese instante maldijo para si el no tener ese día libre. Pero, aun así no soltó su abrazo hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular en llamada entrante. Maldijo por lo bajo y soltó el abrazo, tomando el celular entre sus manos.

_ Espero que tengas buenas razones para llamar tan temprano, Koga – escucho al joven mencionar. No supo que fue lo que el chico le menciono a InuYasha, pero claro que debía ser algo serio, ya que la sonrisa del albino se esfumo, mostrando preocupación. Menciono algunas otras cosas más, entre ellas un "te veré en tu oficina nada más llegue al edificio" y colgó.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto, algo preocupada. InuYasha pareció dudar unos instantes, como si hubiese algo que quisiera ocultarle y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero pronto sonrió, volviendo a abrazarla.

_ Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Solo hemos tenido algunos problemas en la oficina, y como es negocio de mi hermano, me preocupa que algo salga mal – mintió. Aun así, ella parecía no creer del todo en eso. La preocupación que había mostrado no parecía causada por algo como problemas en el trabajo. Más bien, estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido, y él no quería contarle. Pero, sin pruebas no podía suponer nada, así que decidió dejar el tema por el momento. En lugar de eso, correspondió al abrazo, disfrutando de su compañía.

Terminaron con la limpieza del departamento, incluyendo el cuarto de Shippo, que tenía los juguetes tirados por todas partes, para después darse un baño. Aunque en un principio, Kagome había obligado al chico a entrar solo, ambos habían terminado juntos en la gran bañera del albino, aunque ella estaba más que sonrojada abrazándose a sí misma en una "esquina emo" de la bañera. Claro que aquello no había durado demasiado, puesto que habían terminado repitiendo la noche anterior dentro del agua caliente.

Tras terminar de vestirse, el albino se despidió de la chica con un beso y abandono el departamento, dispuesto a dirigirse a su trabajo. Durante todo el camino, la duda acerca de lo que su amigo buscaba decirle acrecentaba en su interior. Koga simplemente le había mencionado que necesitaba hablar con el, pero la forma seria y preocupada en que se lo había dicho, no hacía más que preocuparlo. Y más cuando menciono a Kagome, preguntando si ella se encontraba con él. Unos minutos después, minutos que de hecho le habían parecido horas, llego al edificio donde trabajaba. Entro a paso veloz, ignorando el saludo de la recepcionista, y subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la oficina del pelinegro, adentrándose en la misma sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

_ ¡InuYasha!, ¡Toca al menos! – exclamo Koga sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, con algunos papeles en mano. Eso demostraba claramente que el chico no había soportado la espera y se había puesto a trabajar para distraerse. InuYasha ignoro aquello, sentándose frente al chico.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto seriamente. Koga simplemente bajo la mirada.

_ ¿No has visto las noticias? – InuYasha negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar dejar al aire una sonrisa ligera. Si no había visto ese día el noticiero, era por estar más atento en "otra" clase de entretenimiento con su amada Kagome.- Uno de los departamentos del edificio donde vive Kagome, ha sido saqueado.

El albino simplemente se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer en su interior, esperando que el departamento saqueado no fuese el de…

_ Fue el de ella. Anoche, tres hombres armados llegaron al lugar, forzaron la puerta y voltearon todo lo de la habitación. Rompieron ventanas, tiraron los muebles, vaciaron el armario. Mas no se llevaron nada. Claramente estaban buscando a alguien, más específicamente a ella.

_ Kagome está en mi departamento. Llego ayer en la tarde, y se quedó a dormir – fácilmente pudo notar como el rostro de Koga se mostraba aliviado. Mas, el simple hecho de imaginar que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese rechazado estar con el esas dos semanas. ¡Era probable que la hubiesen secuestrado!.

_ Ni siquiera paso un segundo desde que me entere, para cuando ya estaba movilizando a mis hombres – Koga era el encargado de los guardias de la compañía de Sesshoumaru, donde ambos trabajaban.- Lo único que encontraron fue información acerca de su transporte… tres motocicletas negras. Precisamente una de ellas, era la motocicleta que te robaron la vez que te asaltaron.

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – no entendía nada. Pero, basto con recordar aquel día para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Aquellos hombres llevaban tiempo vigilándolo! Habían dicho conocerlo, además de que sabían perfectamente el horario en el que se dirigía a su trabajo, y todo acerca del callejón que tomaba para cortar camino. De no ser asi, era probable que aun tuviese su preciada moto. Pero… ¿atacar a su chica?.

_ No solo eso. Varios de los inquilinos del edificio mencionaron haber visto a uno de esos hombres anteriormente vigilar con atención la propiedad. Dijeron que lo veían llegar precisamente a la una de la tarde, e irse a las nueve. Precisamente, a la hora en que dejabas a Shippo con Kagome y te ibas al trabajo, y unos minutos antes de tu llegada para recogerlo. Es probable que se tratasen de acosadores.

_ Querían secuestrarla para sacar provecho de la posición de mi hermano. Seguro se enteraron de quienes éramos, y quisieron buscar una manera de que yo le sacara dinero a Sesshoumaru.

Koga negó con la cabeza.

_ Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero, en la mañana que visite el lugar para ver que había pasado, me encontré a una persona. Un hombre llamado Naraku Yokai.- eso principalmente llamo la atención de InuYasha, quien elevaba su sorpresa al paso que escuchaba hablar al pelinegro. El conocía perfectamente a ese hombre, el vecino de Kagome.- el simple hecho de verlo me hizo cambiar mi idea de lo que había pasado.

_ ¿Lo conoces?

_ Naraku, es un viejo compañero de trabajo, cuando vivía en Kioto. Y es el principal sospechoso en mi lista de posibles culpables.

_ ¿Alguna razón? – ni siquiera sabía porque lo preguntaba. Él nunca se había fiado de aquel hombre, siempre temiendo que se acercara a la azabache, puesto que la mirada del tío a leguas revelaba malas intenciones. Lo único que lo calmaba era la hija del hombre, Kagura, ya que esa chica había ayudado bastante a su Kagome, en muchas cosas.

_ Es mejor que te relate todo… o si no, será difícil que comprendas esto – InuYasha asintió.- Bien. Hace cuatro años, la familia Higurashi organizó una fiesta. Sabes que hacen fiestas cada que tienen oportunidad. Pero esta vez, era para celebrar el cumpleaños de su única hija, Kagome. Su cumpleaños número quince para ser precisos, una edad y celebración importante en varios países. Fui invitado a asistir a ella, como amigo de Bankotsu. Ese día fue cuando la conocí a ella, platicamos bastante, y sin querer, unos días después, me había enamorado. Kagome se graduó de la secundaria, y yo le pedí que fuese mi novia, relación que duro por tres años. Ella era diferente a como es ahora. Una chica alegre, vivaz, traviesa. Le gustaba mucho salir con sus amigas, la llevaba mucho a fiestas, y cosas así. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, y por esa razón abandono la preparatoria. Quería abrir una guardería, y decía que no era necesario seguir estudiando, intente convencerla de que siguiera con su escuela, mas no quiso hacerlo. Era demasiado mimada, y hacia lo que quería cuando quería. A ti te conocí un tiempo después de volvernos pareja. Me acuerdo que muchas veces me animaste.

_ Espera… ¡¿La novia de la que hablabas en ese entonces era Kagome?! – exclamo InuYasha, al punto de caerse de la silla donde se encontraba. Vale, sabía que ellos habían estado a punto de casarse, pero no sabía que era la misma novia de la que le hablaba en la preparatoria. Es más, ¡Era el quien le había animado para que le pidiese matrimonio!, incluso le había facilitado algo de dinero para que viviera con ella en Kioto.

_ Sí. Seguramente recuerdas cuando hablamos antes de irme a Kioto, me dijiste que si la amaba, me casara con ella. Así que, cuando Kagome cumplió 18 años, le pedí que se fuese mi esposa. Su padre se opuso rotundamente, decía que quería que ella terminara la universidad antes de casarse, pero Kagome lo ignoro, y me pidió que escapáramos. Con tu ayuda, y la de Bankotsu, además del dinero que había juntado, fue que logramos hacer el viaje a Kioto. Ahí conseguí un cuarto para que viviéramos juntos, en un complejo de departamentos bastante barato, puesto que era lo único que podía ofrecerle por el momento. Ella no se opuso. Ambos conseguimos trabajo, yo como diseñador gráfico, y ella cuidaba algunos niños en la casa. En la oficina fue que lo conocí. Naraku Yokai, por un tiempo fue mi mejor amigo. Confiaba tanto en él, que comencé a hablarle de mi vida, incluyendo a Kagome. Fui tan tonto que hasta le mostraba fotografías de ella, orgulloso de mi mismo por tenerla a mi lado. No supe que él se había enamorado de ella. Incluso lo ignoraba porque él tenía a su esposa y a sus hijos, de los cuales hablaba con orgullo. Con Kagome, prácticamente vivía una vida de casados, por lo que algunos meses después, ella descubrió que estaba embarazada. Feliz, fui y se lo conté a Naraku, mi único amigo en Kioto. Me felicito, aunque algo de tristeza se notaba en su rostro. Ese mismo día, tuvo un accidente, su esposa y su hijo menor murieron, y su hija estaba grave en el hospital. Cayo en depresión, tomaba demasiado, llego incluso a consumir drogas. Yo lo regañaba demasiado, pero era ignorado completamente. Un día me confeso, borracho, que estaba enamorado de mi prometida. Dijo muchas cosas inapropiadas sobre ella, me enoje bastante y me pelee con él. Nunca más volví a hablarle. Comencé a sobreproteger a Kagome luego de eso. Pero hubo un día que tuve que permanecer en la oficina. Le llame, y me aseguro que se encontraba bien, que había cerrado la puerta y que pronto se iría a dormir. Pero no confiaba en esas palabras, tenía un mal presentimiento. Así que apenas termine el trabajo, corrí hacia la casa. Y al llegar, me encontré con lo que ya conoces. La puerta estaba abierta, se notaba claramente que había sido forzada. Y en el interior, cerca del baño, estaba Kagome en el suelo, desnuda. Su cuerpo tenia raspones, y su vientre cubierto de sangre y otras cosas…

El solo hecho de imaginar la escena, hacía que la rabia lo llenara por completo. Según lo que Koga narraba, la forma en que la había encontrado, no solo la habían ultrajado. Seguramente la habían golpeado, y hecho cosas peores a las que ella podía recordar. Instintivamente cerro sus puños, casi clavándose las uñas en la piel, quería golpear lo primero que se encontrara, pero se contuvo. Koga decidió continuar con aquello.

_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cubrí con la bata y la lleve al hospital. Ahí me informaron que había sido drogada, y que por la misma sustancia, había perdido a nuestro hijo. Al despertar, y enterarse de la muerte del bebe, ella… se quebró. Lloro a mares, y no me permitía consolarla. Apenas la rosaba, y me alejaba, con una mirada asustada. Yo sospechaba fuertemente de Naraku, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que Kagome no quería decirme como era quien, o quienes la habían atacado. Tuve que rentar otro departamento cercano al nuestro, y vivir en el para dejarla sola, pero poder cuidarla. Y, al cumplir ella los 19, sin decirme nada, regreso a Tokio. Yo me entere por Bankotsu, y regrese también, puesto que yo seguía queriéndola. Lo demás de la historia, ya lo conoces.

El silencio inundo la habitación, mientras InuYasha intentaba procesar todo lo que su amigo le había contado. Paso su mano por su cabello, para quitarlo de su rostro, y permanecer tomando aquellas hebras durante unos instantes, mientras miraba hacia el techo. Apenas pudo salir de aquel trance, se levantó y pego un puñetazo en el rostro de Koga. Este casi se calló de la silla por aquello, mas fue detenido por el albino, quien lo tomo de la camisa.

_ ¡Todo lo que paso, prácticamente fue culpa tuya! – grito, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y mirándolo con furia. Si era verdad sus sospechas, si aquel hombre había sido quien se hubiese propasado con su amada, la culpa recaía en quien lo había hecho conocerla. Koga le había estado hablando demasiado de ella, prácticamente se la había puesto en bandeja de plata.

_ ¡Eso lo sé perfectamente!... ¡No hago más que lamentarlo así que deja de joderme más la vida con eso! – de la misma manera, grito el pelinegro, haciendo que su amigo lo soltara para caer sentado en la silla de su escritorio. InuYasha comenzó a caminar por la oficina, buscando calmarse lo suficiente, para después suspirar y recargarse en una de las paredes, mirando a Koga ya más tranquilo, más aun enojado.

_ Tenemos que informar a las autoridades – dijo seriamente. Pero Koga se puso de pie y negó rápidamente.

_ No tenemos ninguna prueba. Y en caso de que se someta a Naraku y a Kagome a un examen para descubrir si él fue o no quien la ataco, no servirá de nada porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Cualquier muestra en su cuerpo debería haber desaparecido. Y más aún si tú y ella han tenido relaciones.

_ Pero…

_ No tenemos más que encargarnos de su protección. Sea quien sea el culpable, debe saber perfectamente donde vives. Lo que podemos hacer ahorita es informar a Sesshoumaru, para que te deje regresar, y abandonen el departamento. Ya informe a Bankotsu, y está de acuerdo en que se queden en la mansión. Es más, consiguió el permiso de su padre.

_ Tienes razón. Incluso si nos están vigilando, Kagome estará más segura en la mansión. Si su padre o Bankotsu tienen que salir, su hermano menor y Kikyo estarán con ella.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos con Sesshoumaru. Los acompañare, para ayudarlos a cargar lo que tengan que llevarse.

Y así lo hicieron. Sesshoumaru, apenas estuvo al tanto de la situación, les dio el permiso de ausentarse ese día. Por lo que sin esperarlo ni un instante, ambos se dirigieron hacia el departamento de InuYasha. Durante el camino, Koga contacto a Ayame y le paso el teléfono a InuYasha, para que este le informara a la pelirroja sobre la permanencia de Shippo con ella. Necesitaba que el niño permaneciera con la mujer más tiempo, al menos hasta que la situación se calmara, con la condición de que lo llevase a la mansión Higurashi dos veces por semana. La chica rápidamente acepto, preocupada, agregando que de cualquier manera iría en ese instante a la mansión para esperarlos ahí y saber que estaba pasando exactamente. Al llegar al edificio, subieron hasta el departamento del albino, y entraron sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Dentro, veían a la azabache frente al televisor, en claro estado de Shock, cubriendo su boca con sus manos y completamente asustada.

_ ¡Kagome! – exclamo InuYasha, incandose a su lado y abrazándola. Esta se encontraba llorando, dándoles a entender que aún no superaba lo ocurrido en Kioto, y enterándose lo ocurrido con su departamento, únicamente lograba hacerla recuperar parte de aquel trauma. Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para poder sentarla en el sillón, o colocarse de cunclillas frente a ella.

_ Toma tus cosas, guarda únicamente lo necesario. Nos vamos en este instante a la mansión de tu padre – aun a pesar de estar asustada, la idea no le había gustado ni lo más mínimo. Mas no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su habitación y sacando la maleta sin deshacer, ya que no había acomodado sus cosas. Apenas lo iba a hacer cuando vio aquella noticia en la televisión. InuYasha comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta, mientras Koga le preparaba un té a la chica para tranquilizarla. Y así, unos minutos después, abandonaron el departamento, dirigiéndose a la mansión Higurashi.

**¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!**

**Ahora si demore demasiado en actualizar la historia. Pero, tenía algunos problemas en el instituto, a mi profesor le dio por ponernos mas tarea de lo común, y se me olvido entregarle una, por lo que me puso a hacer planas. Una frase de cinco renglones, escrita 250 veces D: y para amolarla, hace dos semanas tuve un accidente y me lastime el tobillo. Tengo incapacidad aun y ando con una bota rara xD. Pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo, como les mencione en mi otro fanfic (el cual no continuare por motivos que explique ahí mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar abandonado. Simplemente lo resubire corregido xD). Gracias por sus reviews, iba a agregar un lemon también en este capi, pero quería darle mas importancia al pasado de nuestra linda azabache.**

**Respecto a una cosa. En el capitulo mencione que la carrera técnica se llevaba junto a la preparatoria. Eso es porque, aquí en mi país, hay preparatorias con carrera técnica. Cbtis, Conalep, varias asi llevan una carrera junto al bachillerato, lo cual me resulta agradable. De hecho yo saldré como técnica en telecomunicaciones de la prepa jeje.**

**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**27 / 06 / 13**


End file.
